Neko Problem
by RD-chan hokage
Summary: Keeping a half-human half-cat creature is the worst part ever , especially if Sasuke Uchiha is the one who's taking GOOD care of it. Insert a perverted inner and a charge that will drive his hormones insane, what could possibly happen? "Hentai!" He looked down and saw that he was only in his boxers. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys. :P Did a revision on chapters 1-5. Hope it's better XD And this time, I will lily lily finish this story before April ends since I'm not doing anything at home. Plus I'll post some oneshots, the product of my boredom in school especially during English class teehee ;) So Read & Review . Ciao!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ish not mine.

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

Thick gray clouds scattered in the coal black sky as the moon glowed magnificently at the center of the wonderful sight with the stars blinking at the earth beneath them. Konoha felt at peace, people decreased in number as they went to their homes to be finally at rest. Along the pathway that leads to the Ninja Academy, a tall figure walked alone ignoring the hoots of an owl nearby and the soft rustle of leaves. The man was deep in thought unnoticing another presence beside him.

"Meow." The sound of an animal halted him from his tracks. His eyes travelled downwards to find a small white cat staring back at him. Its fur was pure white with a tint of pink on its left ear and at the tip of its tail. Its green eyes blinked innocently, gesturing him to take it home. In turn, the man glared and muttered, "Tch. Annoying." He pushed the creature away gently and continued his way.

"Meow." He quickly looked down to find the little cat near him again. "Stubborn kitty, go away." But it didn't move instead it rubbed its fur on his right foot. He scowled at it and wondered if the cat itself was enticed by him other than his human _fans_. And where on earth did the cat come from? Never had he seen in his entire life a really white cat with an oddly mix of pink. Plus he never took care of creatures so why take it home?

_You know, we need some company in our soon to be EMO house._

_**Go away.**_

_It's slowly getting infected by your disease._

_**Shut. Up.**_

The young man was about to retort something about the cat when a flying object stopped him, he quickly dodged the sharp metal that was stuck in a tree behind him. He fished out a kunai and tried to locate the enemy's chakra. _Where?_

"Meow!" His gaze turned to where the animal cry came from and saw the enemy holding the creature in his hand. He stared in confusion, what can a stray cat have to make an enemy get it. Perhaps it's his pet? Or his meal for the night.

"Do not interfere young man." The enemy said, preparing to leave but with the cat struggling in his hold, it took the chance to bite him and ran as soon as he lets it go. He cursed and vanished into thin air leaving the young man in confusion.

"There's something wrong with that cat." After muttering those words, he, too disappeared to go after the enemy.

* * *

_Scratch. Scratch. Scratch._

The little cat clawed the wall as it desperately tried to escape the cloaked man who wanted to take it. But its attempts were nothing; the wall was made of cement and it was too high for it to jump. Slowly getting tired, it was about to find another way when the person it feared the most appeared at the end of the alley.

"Think you can outrun me?" He said darkly, making the cat hiss in response. He made his way towards the creature as it stepped back with a hiss, its green orbs flaring at the man. Extending his right arm to grab it, the cat launched itself biting his arm hard, trying to tear off his skin and its sharp nails digging deeply. The man screamed in pain, he tried to wiggle the cat off but failed and instead, he smashed his arm and the cat on the wall. A huge crack appeared, and the animal fell unconscious, receiving the hit directly. Using his left arm, he took the cat and turned to leave only to meet the fists of the person he met a while ago.

"I told you not to interfere!" he said, wiping off the blood that trickled on his mouth. He looked at the other person, studying him. His hair was in an odd style, having spikes at the back and his onyx eyes that held no emotion at all. "You're an intruder." He replied.

"I will go as soon as I get this cat."

"What is so important about that creature?"

"None of your business. Just let me finish my job and I'll leave."

The onyx-eyed male appeared behind him with a kunai ready to slice his throat. "Tell me." He hissed. The enemy didn't comply but instead fought, elbowing him but he dodged. He was sent flying on the wall by the Konoha shinobi and tied by chakra infused strings.

"Talk."

"There is nothing to talk about."

He was kicked on his injured arm and he groaned.

"Talk."

"I told you, there is nothing I will tell you." He replied with a firm voice, struggling to get free. Even if he'll be tortured, he would say nothing. And if this man continues to ask him…

"Talk or I'll kill you."

"I'd rather die." And after murmuring those words, a fire suddenly consumed him, causing him to back away and watch the man turn into ashes with a wicked grin on his face. As the fire subsided, his gaze was moved to the lying cat. He walked towards it and kneeled touching its soft white fur. He saw something flash and saw a silver metal chained around its small neck.

_POOF!_

He cursed and was surprised to see a female figure to where the cat was lying a while ago. _Where's the cat?_ He thought. Examining the girl, he was even more shocked to see it with cat ears and tail and it had the same tint of pink on its tail and left ear. She was wearing a white kimono designed with red floral swirls and to his inner's luck, her kimono ended up to her mid thighs showing off her smooth porcelain skin.

_Holy shit she's HOT!_ Chimed his inner, grinning.

_**Fuck off.**_

_Take home! Take home! Take home!_

_**Didn't I tell you to fuck off?**_

_Take her home you stupid idiot, are you going to let her stay here in the middle of the fucking night with lots of rapists lurking in the corners? Oh hell no, coz we're going to TAKE HER HOME._

_**Shu-**_

_Oh and lookie here! SHE'S BLEEDING YOUBLIND SHARINGAN USER!_

As his hand gently lifted her head, he felt a warm substance. Not bothering to check what it was because it was surely blood, he hastily took her in his arms and decided to take the girl in his home to tend her injuries.

Uchiha Sasuke left the alleyway and went back to his mansion with the _girl._

* * *

**R**ead**&R**eview DD


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO-O-O**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ish not mine

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

"Damn it!"

Uchiha Sasuke cursed. Holding the girl with his two arms, he saw her complexion going paler. Her small hands clutching his shirt tightly; her eyes shut tightly in pain. To his surprise, not only does she have cat senses but pink hair too. He shook off the idea taking it as a normal hair color which was more bothering. Applying chakra to his feet, he increased his speed hoping she would still be alive until they reach his mansion.

Once reaching the living room, he carefully settled her down the sofa, making sure she won't fall down. He left her and went to the kitchen, searching for a first-aid kit. He kept on complaining as to why he brought her in his mansion. _Compassion buddy, compassion._ He ignored his inner self and continued to find the damn first-aid kit. He was through with all the upper cabinets and still he can't find the kit that seemed to hide from him. While searching, the mystery of the girl having odd cat senses caught his attention. It was definitely not normal for a person to get it unless she was under some curse. Ah, ninjas these days. Their techniques are getting weirder. He caught a glimpse of a red + sign at the back corner of the cabinet under the faucet; he grabbed it and rushed over to the neko.

"What the…" his eyes widened, not because of the amount of she loss but the amount of blood that stained his _new _sofa. He shut his eyes tightly erasing the thought that it was a NEW one and proceeded to tend the girl.

He knelt beside the lying girl who was panting and pale. He carefully lifted her, placing his hand on her back and rested her on his chest. "…G-go…gomen…" she whispered, her voice rang in Sasuke's ears, making his eyes widen. _She talked? _He thought to himself. He shook the idea out of his head concentrating first on her wound. He noticed her pink hair was damp and soaked with her own blood. Applying the medicine on her wound, he quickly stopped it bleeding with his chakra. Sasuke heard a muffled cry from the girl, she flinched but he held her still.

"Stay still." He commanded. Stopping it from bleeding, he carefully wrapped the bandage around her head, careful not to touch her cat ears which were ticklish. Finishing it, he groaned. She was really annoying him. He stayed there, girl still on his chest, sleeping peacefully. He stared at her, examining her, her kimono was soaked with the red substance. He shut his eyes thinking on how he'll going to explain how a **special creature **suddenly existed in his mansion.

Again, he saw the flash of metal and noticed that it was the same thing he was about to examine a while ago. The young Uchiha gently pulled it and looked. The shining silver metal was shaped to form a name, _Sakura_. Noticing her pink hair and picturing a Cherry Blossom tree, he concluded that it must be her name.

_**Now what?**_

_Duh. We keep her!_

_**You kidding me?**_

_What else are you supposed to do? Kill her? Uchiha Sasuke… What on earth did Kami-sama do to your WISDOM?_

Sighing, he carried the girl towards the one of the spare rooms his _mansion_ possesses. He climbed up the huge marble staircase then turned left. Choosing the one closed to his, he went inside and placed her gently on the bed. Sasuke stared at her for a moment as questions flooded his brain. He decided to ask her tomorrow. She has to rest for now. Turning off the lights, he closed the door and went to his own room.

* * *

The chirping birds and bright rays of the sun awakened the young Uchiha. His once gloomy room was lighted by the morning light. He woke up in annoyance, cursing mentally about the birds and bright, bright sun. But his irritation was erased when he remembered his breakfast, the _tomatoes._ He quickly got up, clad only his black boxers and went to the kitchen.

On the other hand, the girl with cat senses felt the call of a new day, the warmth of the sun and the sound of birds. Slowly opening her eyes, everything, at first, was a blur. She blinked and saw that she was facing a wall which was painted peach. Then she felt the soft material beneath her, _A bed?_ She thought. Sitting up, she was actually in a room. She recalled last night's events and remembered that she was attacked by the enemy but the Konoha shinobi saved her. She grinned. Sighing dreamily, she wondered if he was like in the fairytales, handsome, kind-hearted and romantic. _Kyaah! I bet he is!_ A pain suddenly shot through her head causing her to wince. She touched her head and was shocked to find it bandaged. "I've transformed back." She said with a smile.

Walking slowly as she gained her balance, she saw herself in a full body mirror. Her hair and kimono had bloodstains. But the one that surprised her most were the cat senses. "Now I know why she told me not to panic when I transformed back." Fluttering her cat ears, she left the room as silent as mouse.

"He's rich." She awed at the paintings decorating the hallway. Reaching the huge staircase, she slowly walked down wondering where her savior could be. She felt his presence on the kitchen and decided to check him there.

Sasuke continued to chew his deliciously red tomatoes completely forgetting about the other person existing at his house. Picking up another one, he placed back the basket of tomatoes and continued his way towards his room to change when they saw each other.

"Oh shit."

"KYAAAAAAH! HENTAI!" her hands covered her face as she blushed furiously.

He looked down and saw that he was only in his boxers. Ignoring the fact that he was indeed only wearing it, he went towards her grateful that she wasn't like the other _girls_, particularly the _fans_. Her hands still covered her face when he reached her slightly peeking to see him.

"Sakura." Sasuke said staring at her with a raised eyebrow. Her hands instantly went down and emerald orbs looked at him wide-eyed. "H-how did-"

"Necklace." He replied, biting his tomato. Scanning her from her head to toe, he saw her dirty form and concluded one thing.

Sakura on the other hand wanted to die. Her savior was _hot_. No adjective can describe his features, _Damn! SIX PACKS!_ Her inner thought. Plus his face, oh hell it melted her soul. Is she facing the male version of Aphrodite?

"You." She blinked as if telling him "Wha?"

"_Stink_." He emphasized the word as though it were a knife. When she did no reaction, just plainly looking at him, he scowled and finished the last bit of tomato and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she yanked her arm but failed and was dragged by the Uchiha to who knows where. Various thoughts entered her mind and the only thing that bothered her most was the four letter word that happens to girls walking alone at night… _Rape_.

"KYAAAH! YOU- YOU RAPIST!" She shouted and tried to pull her arm under his vice-like grip that tightened when she said "rapist".

Did she just call him – _the __**Uchiha Sasuke**_ – a rapist?

"_What the hell did you just say?_" Sakura shivered at the tone of his voice. It's like the devil possessed him.

"Uhm…" she gulped nervously, staring at his eyes that glared murderously at her. "y-you rapist." Squeaking the last word like a child who felt sorry, she bit her lip. She wished the earth would suck her now.

"You do know I'm only leading you to the bathroom right?" he hissed. How dare she? Does his handsome face tells her that he's an –ugly wrinkled- rapist? The freakin' nerve!

"Demo-"

"You _stink_. I don't want my mansion to smell awful just like you are." The young Uchiha growled, yanking her arm hard. He heard her wince but ignored her as he dragged her towards the nearest bathroom which was beside his kitchen. Sasuke wondered what on earth is wrong with taking a bath, doesn't she smell her disgusting scent?

_**Pft. You just wanna see her naked don't ya? –evil grin-**_

_Go away, jack ass._

Sakura on the other hand mustered all her strength to escape this jerk who didn't even think that she was a **cat**, a half cat to be exact. And every human in this big, big world knows that _cats_ _**hate **_water. Even just imagining the cool water splashing on her skin already gave shivers down her spine. She was alarmed when she saw the familiar sight, a shiny blue tiled floor with that huge bowl that contains _the_ liquid. Realizing that standing up would only make it easier for him to pull her on the dreaded room; she quickly pushed herself down causing the Uchiha to twitch his eyebrows and the girl to grin in victory. _In your face, jerk!_ She thought.

"What on earth is wrong with you? You just have to take a damn bath!"

"I-I can't." she mumbled staring at him with fear. She had never seen someone so angry like him.

"Why?" he asked gritting his teeth. His patience is slowly fading.

"I don't like water." She answered with a pout.

He gave off a sigh that tried to thicken his patience which is a complete failure and looked at Sakura who had huge green eyes staring innocently at him, mentally saying, "Pretty please? I don't want to take a bath." _Che. It's not going to work little neko. If you want the hard way, so be it_.

Sasuke let go of her hand and surprises her with what he did.

"Hey! What are you- PUT ME DOWN!"

He placed her on his shoulder.

"I don't want to go there!" She cried, glancing behind her. Sakura began to thrash, punching, squirming, anything that will let her kiss the floor and escape the Room of Doom and the rapist himself. But her attempts were useless; he didn't even flinch when she landed a punch on his bare and not to mention **sexy** back. She blushed furiously realizing she was carried by a half-naked male Aphrodite who acts like a jerk. Her thoughts only vanished when Sakura heard what he said…

"We're almost there." Sasuke said, smirking devilishly. He felt her stiffen and squeak behind him.

"Kyaah! Noooooooooo!" The smell of soap reached her nostrils that she began to panic. Her surroundings suddenly changed to color blue, the once white and gold colors vanished as Sasuke closed the door and locked it. Then her heart began to race wildly in her chest when she saw the big white bowl, _the __**bathtub**_. She stared at it like it was going to eat her alive.

He turned the faucet; clear liquid substance fell as it slowly filled the tub. "Stop squirming, damn it."

"No! Unless you put me down."

"Fine, I'll put you down." He smirked and neared the half-filled tub. "No! Not there! PUT ME ON THE FLOOOOOORR!" she shrieked; Sakura held on to him tightly when he carried her bridal style and is about to put her in the tub full of cold refreshing water which the girl loathes.

"Get. Off." He growled, watching her actions. Her hands were around his neck tightly, showing sign that she will not obey him. Her tail accidentally tapped the water that caused her to shiver and yelp at the cold touch. "Please Mister! No bath!" he pretended not to hear her and continued thinking about his plan. Her grip was nearly choking him for Pete's sake. _Rapist!_ He heard her voice inside his head and it gave him the most wonderful idea. Smug smirk.

"_Sakura…_"

Silence.

His new voice caught her off guard. There was a great change of tone. One that made her blush and swear that she had just come face to face with the God of Sex. Her emerald orbs looked at him with fear and innocence that caused him to smirk, one that makes all the females surrender them to him. His eyes seemed to undress her and Sakura did what a normal girl should do.

"WAAAH! PERVERT!" she pushed him away causing her to fall, not on the cold hard floor, but in the tub now full of cold refreshing water. She was submerged fully on the huge tub and Sasuke sighed in relief as he finally got her to bath. He grabbed his robe on the towel rack beside him, wearing it and watches the girl surfaced with a glare shot at him.

"YOU MEANIE! I hate you!" She felt as though ice was showered on her, trembling at the icy temperature. Dirt discarded from her revealing her smooth porcelain skin. She was about to retort something when his statement made her eyes widen.

"Remove your clothes." He ordered her. She gasped. Did he mean like, getting NAKED in FRONT of HIM? Now her accusations of him as a rapist were finally getting real. "I knew it! You!" she points an accusing finger, "YOU ARE A RAPIST!" she yelled, hugging herself. Sakura heard him scoff and he glared at her.

"Will you stop accusing me of a fucking rapist? Just remove the damn clothes so you can wash yourself better!" he replied, tired of the rapist crap.

"Then you have to shoo away! I can't take a bath with a ra- err, guy with me! Plus the water is so clear! YOU'LL SEE ME NUDE!"

"Like you have something underneath that kimono." He muttered which unfortunately, she heard.

"Arrogant bastard!" How dare he? Doesn't he know men worship her too? She was far more beautiful than the goddesses ever named! _Nyah. You're just blinded by my cuteness._

"Neh mister, you haven't told me your name yet." She reached for the bottle of soap and began to pour a good amount, making the water bubbly and good enough to cover her. She then began to strip her wet clothes off, dropping them beside the tub.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He told her, leaning against the wall.

"Uchiha Sasuke-bastard." she giggled to herself and stuck her tongue out at him childishly when he glared.

"Shut up. I need to ask you a lot of questions." He avoided gazing at her figure, a blush creeping on his cheeks. _Fucking hormones._

_**Wohoho! Am I seeing a freaking live striptease?**_

_How many times have I told you to fuck off?_

_**Y'know, it's really rare to see this kind of erotic-**_

_Not another word._

_**Oh come on, you chicken! I bet you wanna join her in the tub and have some 'playtime' if you know what I mean. **_

"Helloooo! Sasuke-kun? Earth to Sasuke-kun!" she splashed him some water, disturbing him from his thoughts.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Well, I was trying to tell you something and you weren't listening." She answered, popping a bubble.

"Hn. Anyway, why do you have cat senses?" he asked, face now turning serious.

"Ninja technique. It's to keep my identity hidden." She replied, rubbing her skin with a blue sponge.

"Where did you come from?"

"Spring Country, but it doesn't exist now." Her voice suddenly became quiet, as she reminisced her past. She eyed her reflection on the water and remembered the face of her mother and father. They were suddenly surrounded with silence; Sasuke understanding her situation didn't inquired further what had happened.

"How did you reach Konoha?"

"I don't know. Someone was trying to capture me so I escaped which leads me here."

"And of all people, why did you follow me?"

"Uhmm…" she looked away, face turning pink, "coz you're the only ninja I found to save me?" she ended with a sheepish grin, fluttering her cat ears at him.

"Hn. Annoying neko. Last question, why is he after you?"

She looked hesitant at first, biting her lip. Is it safe to tell him who she really is? Then she remembered that her father is a friend of the current hokage.

"I'm a princess."

* * *

**R**ead**&R**eview :)


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE HEE HEE**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ish not mine

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

"Princess?"

"Uh-huh. Nyaaah." She sighed, looking at his annoyed face, "Ne Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan will tell a story so you better listen." She heard a grunt in response and took it as a yes. Sakura took a deep breath and told Sasuke her past.

"My parents died when I was at the age five."

_Flashback:_

_In the country of Spring, different people lived in peace. Everyone had smiles on their faces, children playing happily along the streets, people helping one another. Forests were full of healthy wild animals, birds singing soothing melodies, lakes and rivers were full of amazing creature .Crimes rarely happen. It was indeed peaceful._

_Haruno Seiichi ruled the country, along with his beautiful wife, Haruno Hitsumi. He had a daughter named Sakura. Seiichi had emerald orbs with grayish hair that cut clean. Hitsumi had a hot pink hair with purple eyes that always beam with glee and excitement. _

"_Ka-san!" shouted a five-year-old Sakura. Her emerald orbs beamed at her mother's purple eyes. She hugged her tightly before handing her a bunch of daisies. Her mother smiled at her, she took the fresh flowers from Sakura's hands and smelled them._

"_They look pretty, Sakura-chan. Thanks so much!" she patted her daughter's head, standing up._

"_Ne Kaa-san, how come I have this mark? It hurts whenever I feel anger." Sakura asked, she showed her palm that has a face of a fox. Hitsumi, gasped and hugged her daughter._

"_Ka-san?" Sakura became confused at her mother's act, asking her why she hug her. Her mom faced her held her face._

"_Sakura-chan, you obtain the legendary 5-tailed fox." Hitsumi explained. Her face showed her uneasiness. Her daughter stared at her with a puzzled expression, in need of more details._

"_It seems that, you have a powerful mon- I mean, spirit inside you. I knew this day would come, the day when our ancestors will pass the legendary power that can control the 5 elements."_

"_Oh, Ka-san! That sounds amazing! When can Saku-chan use it? Does that mean I can make mountains and pools? Can I talk to animals? Can I-"_

_Hitsumi cut her off, she gave her a sweet smile. _

"_Sakura-chan, your power is really great, but it has limitations neh? Her name is Houkou."_

"_Houkou? Sugoi! Ka-san, is Houkou my guardian? Will she protect me? Can she be my friend? Will-"_

_HItsumi giggled. Her daughter was really excited about Houkou. _

"_Easy Sakura-chan, I can't tell those now, you will learn them when the time has come." She reminded. She hugged her daughter tightly, while thinking of the danger that might come._

_She knows that Sakura was in danger, and she doesn't want to lose her. Houkou was one of the powerful beasts that existed millions of years ago and Hitsumi's family was the one who has the right to control the fox. Many wanted to obtain its incredible strength, but failed due to the vessels they inhabit. And Houkou now, had chosen Sakura to be her vessel and her responsibility to protect her from all cause._

"_Ka-san, I will be safe right?" Sakura asked, staring at the grass. Hitsumi nodded in response kissing her forehead._

"_Your Highness, Seiichi-sama wants to see you in the dining hall, as well as Sakura-sa-"_

"_Sakura-CHAN!" the pink-haired girl cut in. _

"_Gomen. Your father wants to see you too, unless you take your bath." Xhaina, one of the maid servants and Sakura's closest maid, had a flaming red hair and purple orbs. She smiled at Sakura and Hitsumi._

"_Thanks Xhaina-san, Sakura, it's better for you to take your bath, you smell awfully." Hitsumi joked, facing a pouting Sakura and giggling Xhaina._

"_Mou, Ka-san is so mean." Sakura crossed her arms and snubbed at her mom._

"_I was only joking sweetie, off you go now." _

"_Xhaina-chan, ikuze!"_

_End of Flashback:_

"Another beast eh? Are you a jinchuuriki?" Sasuke asked, remembering Naruto also possesses a demon inside him, and was once after Akatsuki, the most dangerous organization ever known.

"I don't think so. Houkou's existence was kept secret, unwanted people who knew about it were either killed or brainwashed." She replied.

"Only your family knew about it?"

"Hai."

"Have you ever used that power?"

"No. I never learned since on that same day is where I lost everyone that are important to me…" her voice became soft, almost a whisper as she recalled that tragic night where everything, everyone so dear to her vanished before her eyes.

"Sorry…" he knows that feeling. He also felt it, after his brother betrayed the whole clan and murder everyone including their own parents was something he can never forgive. Even after he had taken his revenge; that pain will never leave him.

"Anyway, I already had a bad feeling when it happened, I couldn't sleep, something was keeping me awake."

_Flashback:_

_Silence filled the ears of five-year-old Sakura. It was almost 11pm and still her senses don't want her to sleep. She was sitting in her fluffy pink bed with her stuffed toys._

_"__Why can't I sleep?" Sakura asked herself. Something was telling her to go away, to find a place to hide. But she was more confused when she considered the word "hide". Hide from who? Go where? She lied down, sighing heavily. She could hear the beating of her heart, sweat rolled down her precious face. She was about to close her eyes when…_

_._

_**BOOM!**_

_._

_A loud explosion caught her ears, she immediately looked out in the window and her jade orbs widen. A large fire was spreading and the screams and cries of the people filled the whole place. She backed away, fear shot through her body. __Death.__ The word echoed at the back of her mind. She shook her head and called out to her mom._

_"__Ka-san! Ka-saaan!" the girl cried, tears welling up in her eyes. She opened the door and ran through the hallway._

_"__Sakura! Where are you? Sakuraaaa!" a familiar voice boomed. She looked behind her and saw the person she's been looking for._

_"__Ka-san!" she turned around and ran. She hugged her mother tightly, scared that she might lose her. Hitsumi carried her daughter and followed the guards._

_As they ran through the hallways, loud explosions simultaneously exploded. Sakura hugged her mother tightly, crying softly. They reached the basement and saw the king and Xhaina. _

_"__Hitsumi…" Seiichi called. Her wife looked at him with fear, and he saw his daughter crying. He knew that this day would come, but he never thought that it was earlier than he had expected. He left the soldiers and walked towards his family._

_"__Ka-san, we're going to be ok right? We will always be together neh?" Sakura asked, her eyes hopefully stared at her mother, who was trying her best not to cry. She answered her with a sweet smile, hugging her tightly, she saw her husband come near them and hugged her too._

_"__Hitsumi, can I?" he asked, glancing at his wife. She nodded and rushed to Xhaina who was preparing the horse and her weapons. Seiichi stared at his daughter, he seldom talked to Sakura due to his meetings. He can't believe that it might be their last day together and before he dies, he needs to tell her what he feels._

_"__Sakura, my baby princess…" he started, looking at his daughter's eyes intensely, "I've always believed that someday you would become a great ruler of this kingdom. But it seems, fate has decided that we should be separated."_

_"__Tou-san! I don't want to die yet! I don't want to lose you and ka-san! Isn't it you promised me that you will be the one to crown me? Tou-san, you promised Sakura-chan!" Sakura cried. Her tears continuously falling from her eyes, pain struck her heart. _

_"__Sakura, I believe in you. You will become a strong princess, you have to be independent. If ever we die to-" _

_"__Iiee!" she shook her head, screaming. "Iie, I will never lose you, or ka-san, or Xhaina-chan! We will stay together Tou-san!"_

_"__Sakura…"he whispered, he shut his eyes tightly, biting his lip. "Sakura, remember this, we are always in you heart, do you understand? We will always be beside you, and Houkou, will also be there to protect you. You are my daughter and I trust you. You will grow strong and independent." He kissed the top of her head for a long time, knowing he won't see her anymore._

_"__Tou-san…"_

_"__I love you Sakura, I will always be in your heart."_

_After those words, Seiichi went to his wife, whispering in her ear something that made her cry. _

_"__Sakura…"her mother looked at her, "I'm sorry…" she whispered. "I know it's hard for you…to…" she couldn't finish it. It pains her so much. She wanted to see her grow up and transform into a young lady. "Sakura…"_

_"__Ka-san! Yamete! I don't want to hear you saying those things to me! We will not die! We will not die…we…will…not…die…"Sakura trailed off as her mother hugged her for the last time. She gave her a necklace with Sakura's name on it and kissed her forehead._

_"__Your Majesty! They have entered the castle! We don't have much time!" a wounded soldier announced._

_"__Xhaina!" Hitsumi called, the red-head appeared and waited for the orders._

_"__Take Sakura in a safe place. It's too dangerous. Xhaina, please, take care of her. Do not worry about me, whatever happens, it's decided."_

_"__H-hai…" she replied, she clothed Sakura with a black hood, covering her face._

_"__Ka-san! No! Come with me!" Xhaina took Sakura who was pushing her away. _

_"__Go." Hitsumi ordered._

_Xhaina rode on a brown horse with Sakura. She tapped the horse and it ran with speed. Sakura was about to shout when Xhaina stopped her._

_"__Sakura-chan, you have to be quiet, you have to accept that your parents are going to…" she trailed off, she never thought that their enemy would know the legendary beasts. _

_"__Ka-san! Tou-san!"_

_._

_**BOOM!**_

_._

_The largest explosion destroyed the whole castle. Sakura saw the whole kingdom burned and destroyed. She sobbed at her parents' death, seeing their tragic death because of the power that dwells inside her._

_End of Flashback:_

"Xhaina took care of me, but we were tracked by the enemy which surprised us both. So she had to turn me into a cat so I can easily escape the enemy and reduce the chance of being captured with this kind of look." She finished, scratching her cat ears that twitched.

"Hn. Finish your bath and we'll head towards the Hokage." Turning around, he left her alone in the bathroom and waited for her to finish.

She dipped her head, massaging her scalp and began to wonder if the young man would let her stay with him while she waits for Xhaina even if he was a cruel bastard who thinks he's the king of the world.

"Mou, hope that Hokage is nicer than Sasuke-bastard." She mumbled, suddenly feeling nervous about the Hokage. Finishing her bath, she grabbed the towel which was too short for her, and dried. Wrapping the _short_ towel enough to cover her chest and butt, she turned the knob and went out.

"_SHIT!"_

"Why the hell is she taking too long?" he muttered to himself, looking at the door standing lifelessly. With patience grinding thin, he was about to knock on the door and asked if she's done when it suddenly opened and revealed Sakura, wrapped with nothing but a tiny towel.

"**SHIT!**" he gasped. Being taller than her; his eyes had a direct eye contact with her _valley of the gods_.

_**WU-HO-HO! What the fuck do we have here? Now that's what I call the perfect cup-**_

_Why do you always come out during THESE times?_

_**Simple. To get you laid, virgin boy.**_

"AHHH! PERVERT!" she screamed, slamming the door shut. What on earth was wrong with him? He can at least wait in the living room! And it was his fault that she has to stick with the short towel, he stole the robe that should be meant for her.

"Fuck." He hissed. _Half-naked Sakura, half-naked Sakura. Erase, erase, erase!_ He chanted, unable to forget what she looked like when she stepped out of the bathroom.

_**Damn. That was the best image ever Sasuke-boy! Let's peek again! I wanna see more!**_

He shunned his inner self and touched his forehead. This is why he cannot keep girls in his mansion, they are annoying and they alert his hormones every now and then. His heart was banging inside his chest, never had he been so close to a girl wrapped with nothing but a freaking thin towel.

"Sasuke-kun! I- I don't have any clothes!" her voice disturbed him from his thoughts, yelling on the other side of the door.

"That's not my problem." He answered coolly.

"But Sasuke-kun!" He was sure she was pouting from behind.

"No." he replied, thinking where he could get her some clothes.

"Maybe I can borrow the clothes of your maid or any female that's living here." She cried, desperate to find some clothes, or she might end up being thrown in his bedroom minus the towel. She gulped at the thought and placed it on the deepest part of her mind. _I will not give in to this bastard! I don't care if he is so hot and handsome I wanna kiss him… Crap._

"Hn. Thought you wouldn't think of that."

"You think I'm stupid?"

He didn't answer her any further and grabbed the extra robe hanging on the apron rack (A/N: LOL) and knocked. The door slowly opened and there she was peeking at him; shoving the robe inside, she quickly grabbed it and mumbled a "thanks" until the door was once again opened but this time, she was covered properly.

"Yay! Arigatou Sasuke-kun!" she surprised him with a hug earning a "Hn." From the Uchiha and she followed him as they went upstairs. "Ne Sasuke-kun, where is everyone else? Are you living here alone?"

"Yes. My family's dead." He answered her bluntly, wanting to change the subject.

"Oh… sorry. They reached the farthest room on the hallway; Sasuke opened the door and Sakura marveled at the sight. It was a huge room but it seemed to be abandoned for a long time. She saw the wardrobe and hastily ran towards it. "Sugoi Sasuke-kun, you're really rich." She told him, sitting on the bed, waiting for him to get her some clothes that once belonged to his mother. He opened it and told Sakura to get dress while he does the same on his own room.

He left the girl and proceeded to his bedroom, walking straight towards the bathroom to get a nice shower.

_Few minutes later…_

"Sasuke-kun!" her voice echoed inside the whole mansion causing Sasuke to curse inwardly as he heard her. She's as loud as Naruto. But the blonde's mouth is worse than an amplifier set to its max volume. He quickly slipped on his pants and shirt, then approached the girl. Nearing it, he could her feet running around the room, probably panicking, and wondered what's going on inside. Not wanting to repeat the towel scene a while ago, he knocked on the door.

"You done?"

"Uhmm… Ano Sasuke-kun, I'm having a hard time choosing clothes since your mom has soooo many cute-"

"**Are you done?**_" _he repeated with a controlled anger.

"H-hai!"

"Good. Now open the damn door." This girl sure knows how to piss him off in every little way, he asked if she was done, but she told him more what is needed AND didn't even answer his question. He heard the _click!_ Of the door, and twisted the knob. He raised an eyebrow when the room suddenly felt empty. _Where the fuck is she?_ He stepped inside and tried to feel her presence.

"Sakura?"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

If he was a normal person, he would've a heart attack, but this is Uchiha Sasuke, and he won't do that, but this girl surprised him to death and considering her face is just centimeters away from his that just popped out of nowhere, he can clearly feel her breaths on his face. He blinked at her, a small blush adoring his cheeks. He quickly gained his composure and glared at her, _hard_.

"What the fuck was that for?"

She giggled at him and only stuck her tongue out, looking at him with gleeful eyes. "Gomen ne. Did I scare little Sasu-kun?" she saw his tight face that seemed to hide his surprise and laughed. She began to roll on the bed, trying to stifle her laughs while staring at the Uchiha's irritated face.

"Shut up." He told her icily, causing her to shut her mouth.

_Oops. Did I tease him too much? Uh-oh_. She felt his dark aura and her conscience bugged her. "Eep! I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun!" after uttering those words she leapt towards him which surprised Sasuke causing them both to fall on the floor with Sakura on top, to his dismay and to his inner's grace.

_**This is thy first step towards extreme ecstacy Uchiha Sasuke. Take the opportunity!**_

He cursed his inner and felt her warm body pressed to his. _What the?_

"I'm lily lily sowy!" she cried, looking at him with glassy orbs. She waited for him to talk, as he sat up, his elbows supporting his weight. "Sasuke… kun?" His face was covered by his black locks and his silence was killing Sakura.

"Get off."

"Yay! I thought you were dead!" she gave him a bear hug with her tail swaying excitedly from side to side. She ignored his annoyed face and changed the subject to lighten the mood. "So does Sakura-chan look okay?" she pulled away from him and showed her dress to him smiling cutely at the young Uchiha.

"**Sakura**" Sakura shivered at the low, low voice of the man in front of her. Trying to hide her fear, she tried to imitate his voice by dropping her cheerful voice to a low one, which came out comically.

"Sasuke-kun… do I look okay?"

Sasuke wasn't looking at her dress nor her face. He was looking at their current position. _What the hell?_ He can clearly see her legs that seem to call for his touch. _Screw temptations_.

"Sasuke-kun! Hello?" he saw her waved a hand in front him. She sighed in relief when he scoffed at her and asked again, "Is this dress okay?"

She was wearing a purple sleeveless dress with white ruffles on the edges. It ended up to her knees, and had a matching thick white headband to cover her cat ears.

"Hn."

"Hn?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun, Hn is not considered a word." The girl said, poking his chest.

"You look nice." He mumbled then looked away.

"Arigatou!" she cheered and gave him a quick hug.

"Now get off." She scowled at him yet followed his orders. She waited for him to finish dressing up before they both left the mansion with eyes that followed their backs.

* * *

**R**ead**&R**eview :)


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FO-O-OUR**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ish not mine

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

"Is that the Uchiha?"

"That girl got a good catch."

"This is not happening! My Sasuke-kun will never cheat on me!"

Sakura didn't miss any whispers surrounding them both, thanks to her cat ears that can pick up sounds within 50 feet away. But what scared her while they walked were the stares of some girls. It looked as though they wanted to rip her into pieces, but some, especially the elderly looked pleased. She gave them a smile, while Sasuke ignored them completely. He knew what this means, _rumors_. And what's worse are the fan girls who will be enraged by now.

"Sasuke-kun, why are they staring at us?" she tightened her grip on Sasuke's arm, hiding her face as she saw the piercing glare of the monsters aka fan girls.

"Just ignore them Sakura." Came his reply, but the girl still bothered him.

"I can't. They want to kill me with their eyes." She pointed to one girl who had a kunai in her hand, ready to stab Sakura but Sasuke scared off the girl with his Sharingan. He pulled her hard, and heard a yelp from the girl, scooped Sakura and vanished into thin air leaving the people astonished at his action.

* * *

_Hokage Tower._

_Chuckle._

A woman looking young in her fifties sat with a small cup of sake in hand smirked smugly to herself as she devoured her favorite beverage freely without the disturbance from her assistant.

"Ahh.. heaven." She inhaled the intoxicating scent of her liquor and brought it to her lips, only to be interrupted by a knock on her door. She cursed and swiftly hid the bottle, removing all things that will be of evidence she had been drinking again. Another knock was heard; clearing her throat, she said in a firm voice, "Come in."

The young Uchiha entered with an emotionless face but there's something.

"Am I just drunk or I can really see you, Uchiha Sasuke, carrying a girl?" the blonde woman stared at the man before her with hazel eyes widening at the sight before her. Never in her life had she seen the sole Uchiha survivor who's been secretly accused as gay, with a girl. This is big news!

"It's just your imagination, Tsunade." He replied rolling his eyes. Sensing that Sakura wanted to be put down, he obliged. She hid behind him, staring timidly at the woman before her. There was only one thing that caught Sakura's attention the moment she entered her office. Not her young looking face despite that she's already fifty, but those _big thang._ She gulped.

"Who is she?" she asked, eyes turning towards the green-eyed girl who quickly looked at Sasuke, avoiding her eyes.

"Aa. Some girl I found last night."

Tsunade grinned. "You telling me you got her pregnant?"

Sakura blushed crimson red while Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. She got him wrong. The hokage thought Sakura was some random girl he picked up from a club and did her last night, and now, he came here to announce what he did. Wrong.

"No."

"Then what are you doing-" Tsunade didn't finish her sentence when she saw something swishing from side to side behind Sakura. "What's that!" she stood up and demanded for an answer, staring at Sasuke.

"Oops." Sakura grinned sheepishly at the Uchiha and Tsunade. It wasn't her fault her cat tail didn't feel comfortable being rolled inside her dress.

"This is Haruno Sakura, supposed princess of the Spring Country. Found her escaping from an enemy last night. She's under some animal jutsu causing her to have animal senses." Sasuke started. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, gesturing to tell her more. "Where's the enemy?"

"He burned himself when I asked him where he came from." He explained.

"You did mention she's a princess right?"

"Yes."

"You're Seiichi's daughter?"

"Hai."

_She's alive._ Tsunade thought, scanning the girl. "I thought no one survived the surprised attack from an unknown group of Shinobi." The hokage said, looking at Sakura.

"The only survivors are me and Xhaina-san. I suppose you are my father's acquaintance, Lady Tsunade?" Sakura said, surprising Sasuke with her formality. _She should be acting this way too a while ago._ He thought listening as she repeated her story in the bathroom.

"Do you know who's after you?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but Xhaina-chan told me, his name is Yoshio." The girl answered, shrugging.

"I see, never heard of him either." The hokage replied as she racked her brain searching for the name Yoshio.

" So I guess it's time for me to help him back." Tsunade whispered, remembering the days when Seiichi would watch her gamble and help her when she's in trouble. Her gaze went to the two people, and sighed, making her decision.

"I'll let you stay here, Sakura and since your father had really helped me a lot back then, I have to pay him back. Sasuke Uchiha, you'll be in charge of Sakura until her captors are dead. I'll be assigning some ANBU squads to investigate the Spring Country case and Yoshio's profile while you _take care_ of our little princess here. Are we clear?" The blonde tried her best not to smile evilly in front of the now fuming Uchiha. Behind those bangs that covered his face, Tsunade was damn right sure he wanted to burn her with his Amaterasu or charge her with a screeching Chidori. Heh. In his dreams.

"Sasuke-kun?" the girl tugged Sasuke's sleeve waiting silently for his response.

"Dismissed." She pretended to work on some papers, glancing at the still Uchiha, his fists clenching tightly on his side.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Come on." He gently dragged her out of the room and went outside to cool off his burning mind. He knew she was going to do this, but he never thought it could make him this furious!

On the other hand, Sakura felt worried at Sasuke's actions. He was too quiet for his own good. They both walked on the streets and she felt her stomach call out to her but was scared to disturb Sasuke. The smell of onigiri and dango mesmerized her nostrils, biting her lip as she wanted to pounce the nearby shop with tasty food.

Sasuke noticed Sakura eyeing something beside him, emerald orbs glued to one particular thing. He followed her gaze and saw a food stall.

"I'm hungry." She mumbled, when they stopped in front of the shop. Sasuke looked at her then sighed, remembering she hasn't eaten anything yet.

* * *

Waiting for their orders, Sakura couldn't help but watch the man in front of her intently like she was studying him. He was facing the other side watching people passing by, his eyes glaring from time to time. Sensing her stare, he surprised her when he looked at her with annoyed eyes. "What?"

"Is it wrong to stare?" she asked innocently, blinking twice.

"Look at something else." He closed his eyes and waited.

The waitress came a few minutes later, winking at Sasuke before going. Sakura awed at the delicious-looking onigiri and dango he bought for her, eyeing them possessively. She thanked Sasuke and began to munch the food, savoring the taste she missed for a long time. She completely ignored the man before her; Sasuke watched her with an amused expression, she was like a child being treated to her favorite restaurant. Sipping his tea, he glanced at the other customers searching for someone he is familiar with so he can quickly hide their presence before chaos ensues. His friends will be surely shocked to see him babysitting a half human cat which is a female to be precise.

"Sasuke-kun," he faced her, "where do we go next?" she nibbled on her rice ball, staring at him curiously.

"You'll see." Was what he replied, "just hurry up." He added, finishing his tea.

"Ne, why are you in a hurry?"

Pumping more chakra to his feet, his pace increased causing the girl behind him to tighten her hug on him. They were currently jumping from tree to tree.

"Hn." He heard her sigh, her chin resting on his shoulder. He went a little farther until they reached their destination. Sakura gasped at the scenery marveling the green field. An area caught her attention where flowers swayed along with the wind, exciting her. Sasuke on the other hand focused on the dummies he'll be killing later after he made sure Sakura's safe.

"Sugoi…" she mumbled, gesturing Sasuke to set her down. "Ne, can I go there?" she pointed the flower fields, in which he predicted and nodded. "Just go out and play." He told her fishing out a kunai.

"Gee, you're treating me like I'm five years old." She whined, pouting at him. He only rolled his eyes and turned, walking the opposite direction. Sakura did the same, heading towards the fields. The girl admired the colorful sight, picking some flowers like when she was a little kid. Glancing on the other side, where Sasuke was busily hitting targets perfectly, she wondered what's to come when her enemies will finally reveal themselves.

She hummed softly to herself, while picking a daisy until something caught her attention. Her cat senses immediately became alerted, ears perking up. She quietly crawled, following the sound of crunching leaves. Sensing her prey is just a few inches away from her, she grinned showing her baby fangs. Not long after, her instinct told her to pounce and…

"Crap."

"Mew?"

She saw the sky, but there was yellow and orange. She focused her gaze on the something that was pushing her down and gasped. There was a man above her! With her voice suddenly gone, all she could do was watch the blond man on top of her. Heart punching loudly inside her chest, Sakura didn't know what to do, she was trapped below him. Her face turned into the shade of red, as she fearfully gazed at the blond who had whiskers on both sides of his cheek. She needed Sasuke, _now_.

"Uhm… sorry?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAH!"

_**Sling!**_

He missed the target but that didn't mattered, _Sakura!_

"Get off me, pervert!" she cried, pushing him away. She punched and kicked him but to her dismay, he dodged all of them causing her to panic more. She felt her hands being placed on top her head and legs secured by his. "Hey watch it! I'm not what you think!" she squirmed, ignoring his statement; she just wanted to get off this position!

"No! Just get off me! Onegai!" she was close to tears, as the blond placed more pressure to his grip on her.

"Stop movin-"

"_**What do you think you're doing moron?**_"

Both people stop moving. The voice sounded like Satan had appeared, venomous and threatening. The person easily grabbed the collar of the blond and threw him harshly, glaring _hard_, one that can make all men pee on their pants.

"S-sasuke-kun!" she blinked away her tears and rushed towards her savior, hugging him tightly. She hid behind him, when they head towards the groaning blond, continuously rubbing his booboo.

"_What the hell were you doing?_"

Upon seeing Sasuke, the blond was sure his soul had left his body the moment their eyes made contact. With eyes that seem to burn a hole in his body and that dark, dark aura that only the king of demons can unleash, Naruto had come face to face with the God of Lucifer.

"I-I accidentally p-poun- err, trip on her. I-I w-was looking for… my kunai… w-when i-I felt her strange ch-chakra!" he stuttered, sweating like a waterfalls.

"Hn." He ignored his friend who continuously begged for his life and faced the frightened girl behind him. "You okay now?" she nodded and looked at the begging ninja.

"Get up, Naruto."

"Y-you know him?" Sakura asked.

"He's my teammate and unfortunately, my friend." He stated the last word in disgust, catching Naruto's attention.

"Why you- wait! You know each other?" His azure eyes widened as he saw _the_ Uchiha Sasuke with a **girl** who is currently hugging him.

"Hn."

"What the **fuck**? All these times I thought you were gay, but now you've proven me wrong bastard! Congratulations!"

"Shut up, dobe. She's just my charge." He ignored the extended hand and began to walk off, with Sakura trailing behind him.

"OI SASUKE-TEME! You haven't introduced her to me yet!" he yelled while chasing the two.

"Haruno Sakura." The girl answered, as he reached them. Her cat ears flickered; Naruto gasped in surprise. "Y-you're a cat?"

"Not really, just stuck in a jutsu." Erasing the scene a while ago, Sakura felt comfortable with Naruto, giggling at his antics. He was always surprised.

"So Sakura-chan, what can you say about Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked, grinning. He glanced at the Uchiha who seemed to ignore their conversation.

"Arrogant."

"HA! SAKURA-CHAN THINKS YOUR ARROGANT SASUKE-TEME!" the Kyuubi vessel shouted _really loud_. Sasuke turned to glare at Naruto while Sakura clutched her cat ears.

"You are so dead Uzumaki Naruto."

"What? I was-"

The ground shook. Naruto smiled sheepishly at Sasuke finally getting what he meant. He remembered that putting Sasuke and a random girl's name in a sentence is a very, very bad word. Sakura's ear twitched, getting some signals from a huge mass of incoming creatures she can't identify yet. She tugged at Sasuke's shirt, who growled in annoyance. _Pissed off to the max_.

"You fucking idiot!"

"I-

_**SASUKEEEEEEEE-KUUUUUUUUUN!**_

"Dobe?"

"THAT WASN'T ME!"

From the horizon of the training field, the place was slowly getting covered by a huge amount of creatures that were screeching in their high pitched voice.

"Holy shit Teme. My fan girl radar says that there a LOT of bitches coming this way."

"Get on my back Sakura." She hesitantly climbed behind him and felt his hands secure her legs tightly. "Hold on to me tightly" Sakura nodded and slowly wrapped her arms around his chest, the signals getting closer towards them making her nervous.

"You guys done? Coz if we stayed any longer those animals will kill us!" Naruto saw the whole gentle Sasuke did which was unbelievable. This girl was indeed something.

_**WHO'S THE BITCH SASUKE-KUN?**_

_**YOUR MINE ALONE SASUKE-KUN!**_

Both men looked at each other before disappearing in sight. Their speed was almost inhuman; Sakura tightened her hold on Sasuke afraid she'd fall. She felt their presence fade slowly. Puzzled why Sasuke was running away from them, she asked, "Sasuke-kun, why are you running away from them?"

"I'll explain it later. We need to hide first."

"Teme! There's a hidden cave here."

Naruto increased his speed, leading Sasuke towards his secret hideout. They quickly hid their chakras and waited till the fan girls are surely gone. The ground shook like an earthquake was coming, stones of all sizes except the big ones bounced on the ground. Sasuke had to cover Sakura's mouth, knowing a simple squeak is already a dangerous move. His fan girls are professional assassins when it comes to girls getting linked to him.

After ten minutes of shaking ground, the trio felt relieved, successfully escaping the horde of fan girls.

"Whew. That was close." As his gaze averted to his friend, Naruto felt his jaw drop.

Sasuke had his right arm wrapped around Sakura's waist while his other hand covered her mouth. The girl had her two hands slowly lowering his hand from her mouth, asking her question again a while ago. _This is so not the Sasuke I know._

"Naruto-kun?"

"N-nothing Sakura-chan! Come on Teme, we're safe."

"Hn."

Sakura was given another piggy back ride from the Uchiha, to Naruto's shock, and the trio left the cave, heading back to their friends who are surely waiting for them.

* * *

**R**ead**&R**eview :)


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER VOLTES FIVE**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ish not mine

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

"You haven't answered my question yet."

"Hn."

The trio were heading back to the village as they successfully escaped from the mob of girls who are about to massacre them all. Sakura waited for an answer, staring at Naruto if he knew something.

"Well Sakura-chan, those are Sasuke-teme's fan girls. You see, any girl they see with the bastard is surely going to face hell." Naruto explained, glancing at the Uchiha who was quiet.

"Does that mean they're after me?" the girl had her eyes widened in fear. These girls are surely protective of their Sasuke-kun.

"Yeah." The blond saw the girl gulp nervously, then added "Aww, don't worry Sakura-chan. Sasuke-teme won't let their bitchy hands lay on you. Right teme?"

"Hn." Was all he replied, listening to their conversation which was true. Now not only Sakura's captors he should be watching but as well as his own fan girls, especially that one girl the rookie nine loathed the most. _Tch. Stupid annoying bitches_.

Heading towards the edge of the forest, they finally reached the center of the village. They settled for a less crowded area where their other friends usually meet and waited which is the bridge near the hot springs. The girl watched the flowing warm water below like a little kid amazed by simple things. Meanwhile, the other two males guarded her nearby while conversing.

"Naruto!" said person looked at the caller and grinned. "Kiba!" the blond answered back. Walking towards them was a man with two red marks on both sides of his chin along with a huge white dog. Behind him were two other people, one that wear black glasses and is complete covered by his clothes, and the other, a female with pearly white eyes and long indigo hair.

"OI! Hinata! Shino!" Naruto greeted, waving his hands.

"What's up you two?" Kiba said, grinning. "Woof!" his attention turned to his huge dog, Akamaru who kept barking to something in particular.

"What's that Akamaru? A cat?"

"Oh, he must be referring to Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura-chan?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, there she is!" Pointing his index finger, there was a girl beside the bridge staring at them with confused eyes, cat ears twitching. Kiba gasped, surprised to see someone mixed with animal senses can exist. She hesitantly walked up to them, hiding beside Sasuke who was leaning on the wall, hands on his chest.

"A-ano, s-she's Sasuke-san's g-girlfriend?" Hinata, the white-eyed girl asked, smiling hideously as she gazed at the two. Sakura flushed while Sasuke only raised his eyebrow. He felt a tug on his arm; Sakura whispered softly, "Ne, why do they keep on accusing me as your girlfriend?"

Unfortunately, Kiba heard it, thanks to his keen ears and answered for Sasuke. "Coz it's the first time we see the Uchiha with a girl," he stared at Naruto an evil glint in his eye, "without getting leave-me-alone-or-die attitude." The blond finished, a foxy grin adoring his face.

Kiba then introduced his teammates, starting with Shino who nodded in acknowledgement and then Hinata who almost fainted when Naruto draped his arm on the timid girl's shoulder. The neko noticed this and grinned knowingly at Hinata.

"Why does she have cat ears?" Kiba asked, earning a bark from his dog that seemed to agree.

"She's under a technique." Sasuke answered monotonously, watching Hinata scratch the neko girl's ears.

"So why are you with her anyway? Mission?"

He answered with a nod then stayed silent.

_**SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

Said person quickly turned with eyes that were about to transform into Sharingan when he heard a familiar bored voice.

"Troublesome woman, you don't have to shout that hard."

"Gah! You just ruined the moment Shika-kun! I was about to scare him off!" came the whine of a familiar blonde with her hair tied in a high ponytail.

"Hey _Sasuke-kun_!" she was replied with an irritated sigh which she ignored and made her way towards the others. There she saw the other rookies but one girl caught her attention. "Sasuke, is that girl attending a costume party?" Ino asked, pointing towards Sakura who was conversing with Kiba, Naruto and Hinata.

"No."

"EH? Really? I thought those creatures don't exist, but hell she looks cute! Y'know her?" She nudged Sasuke with a grin while her boyfriend only stood beside her, yawning. Shikamaru also noticed the cat senses and waited for the Uchiha's answer.

"Hn."

"Screw you Sasuke." With that, she walked off and decided to know by herself.

"You seem to be quiet." Shikamaru said watching his girl make her way. He leaned on the wall, his hands behind his pineapple-haired head. "Is she on a jutsu or something?" he added, popping one eye open.

"Just avoiding issues, and yes she is." Sasuke answered. Truly, there will be a lot more interrogating him about his new company. Not that he cared, but his friends seemed to be alerted and excited about it. _Che. She's just a girl_.

"Good luck on the fan girls. I heard that they chased you a while ago." Shikamaru stifled a laugh or he might end up sucked in the deadly world of Uchiha Sasuke. He'd rather have suicide than be tortured in Sasuke's Tsukiyomi. _Shudder._

"I didn't see Chouji."

"He helped out his father.

"Hey there!"

"Hey Ino!"

"I-ino-chan!"

"Hey there twin!"

_Silence._

"What? We're both blond, and loudmouths!" Naruto said, defending himself from the awkward stares he was getting. Ino rolled her eyes and examined the giggling Sakura that quickly shut her mouth.

"My name's Ino! And you are?"

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno." The pink haired girl replid, smiling shyly at the other girl.

"Tell me, are you Sasuke's girlfriend?" her baby blue eyes twinkled in excitement expecting the girl to say yes. But to her disappointment, she shook her head and answered, "Nope, I'm with him because of his mission. He has to protect me from bad people."

"Ugh. I thought he finally got himself a girrrrl." Ino sighed dramatically, but nonetheless smirked, knowing something fruitful will happen in the future. Looking at her again, she asked why she had cat ears and tail, "Ninja technique. I have to hide my identity."

"Princess?"

"Hai!"

"Uchiha."

"Hyuuga."

Shikamaru wondered if all prestigious clans greet like them, getting all serious, not showing any hint of gladness that they've seen each other. But he can't blame them, they both have something only a few possess, their _ego_ (which is larger than the Earth).

"Hey bastard number two!"

Their I-will-not-blink contest was interrupted by Naruto's greeting, along with the others who only nodded and some mumbling Hi's.

"Sasuke-kun!" she rushed towards the leaning Uchiha, tugging his arm again. "H-hi?" she greeted shyly, especially when her eyes landed towards the Hyuuga. A faint blush crept to her cheeks in which the Hyuuga didn't miss.

"Your gir-"

"No. I'm only babysitting her." He replied. Sakura looked at him with wide eyes, embarrassed that she was treated like a child.

"Hyuuga Neji." He extended his hand in which Sakura took hesitantly as heart continued to punch in her chest. She saw two other two people behind the white eyed handsome guy in front of her and smiled at them.

"Tenten here! And he's Lee. Ignore him when tries to poison you with his youth crap." A brunette with her hair tied in two buns chirped, holding a guy with a weird bowl haircut and amusing _really_ thick eyebrows, suffocating on her grip.

"And her cat ears?"

"Technique."

"Ne Neji-kun, you and Hinata are related?" she asked, noticing they both have the same eyes.

"Yes. We're cousins. Hope Sasuke is treating you nicely Sakura-san."

She made a face, squinting at the Uchiha who seem to ignore their conversation. "I'm hoping too." She replied making everyone chuckle.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'm here!" Naruto yelled. Sakura glanced at Hinata then said, "You have someone else to protect Naruto-kun!"

"Yeah Naruto, Sasuke can handle our dear Sakura." Kiba patted Naruto's shoulder, agreeing to what the girl had said earlier; throwing a glance at Hinata who blushed.

"Ehhh?" was all the Kyuubi vessel can utter watching his friends look at him in disappointment.

"Anyway Sasuke, take care of our baby Saku-chan! Remember, there are a lot of whores whoring around Konoha." Ino reminded, earning groans from the others recalling their monstrous faces.

"It's getting late." Tenten said, noticing the slow setting sun.

"We can meet again in the next few days so I guess it's time to say goodbyes."

"Hn. We're going." Sasuke pushed himself off the wall, dragging the waving Sakura behind him. "Why are you always in a hurry?" she mumbled, sighing. She saw the others smiling back as they both left the other ninjas. Relief flushed inside her as she gained new friends who accepted her even if she looked a bit different.

* * *

"Some dipshit is flirting over our Sasuke-kun!"

"Megami-san must know about this!"

Two girls watched in disgust as they saw _their_ Sasuke with a pink haired cat girl. Their eyes never left the girl, staring at her as if they wanted to tear her into pieces for stealing what's theirs. No one can ever be that near to him, only them.

* * *

"Sire, he failed."

"So little Sakura wants to play a deadly game of Hide-and-Seek…"

A chuckle erupted in the room as the man smiled sadistically to himself. Only his amber eyes can be seen in the darkness; his frame remained a silhouette facing one of his soldiers. He dismissed the other man and began to think, his smirk never leaving his face. Capturing the princess won't be easy now that she'd finally reached Konoha, one of the Five Great Ninja Nations. But what's important is he can always find her, even if she hid in depths of the earth, she can never escape him because he has his ways.

"Never underestimate me Sakura-chan, I'm always watching you."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Your shirt is too big for me!"

Sitting on the couch was Uchiha Sasuke trying to get some rest after a long day. He popped one eye open to see his charge wearing one of his shirts and indeed, it was too large for her. The sleeves covered her hands and showed her collar bone. _Mind if I give her some hickey?_

"A-and, why is there a BOXER?" she asked her face heating up in embarrassment. She held up the thing fan girls would die for.

He wondered if the girl was dumb. Having the idea of teasing her for a while to relieve himself, he told her, "What? Aren't you going to wear anything besides your underwear _Sakura?_" he mentioned her name that increased her blush ten folds with a smug smirk included. "I'm a man Sakura. I have urges too."

"Pervert!" she quickly slipped on the boxers glaring daggers at the man before her, who only continued to smirk, unfazed by her glare.

* * *

**R**ead**&****R**eview :)


	6. Chapter 6

Gah! Finally! After a century, I resurrected from the hellish lair of my damn school! :D I am very sorry for the late update, but don't you worry because I'm going to update faster. Waah! My classmates told me I am such a failure that's why I'm trying to prove to them I'm not. Heh. They just don't know how much I want to update YET I can't because there are so many projects. :P And so, here is chapter 6! Phew. Finally!

**NOTE: **I do NOT **OWN** _Naruto. _:PP

**((RD-ch****än hökäge))**

* * *

_Chirp. Chirp. Chirp._

_Tweet. Tweet. Tweet._

.

_Ugh. Another babysitting day for the great Uchiha Sasuke. _The raven-haired teen thought as the sun rose, claiming another day. Its rays had already entered the dark room of the Uchiha silently telling him to get up for another torturing day with his innocent charge. He sat up, showing his well-toned body that any female would die to touch it, and was about to stand when he noticed a lump on his bed.

_Since when did I buy a ball?_ He thought. Curious, he poked the "lump" and to his surprise, it twitched.

.

_Raises an eyebrow._

_Poke. Twitch. Poke. Twitch. Poke. Twitch._

"What the hell." he mumbled. He wondered on WHAT was under that lump, and WHEN it had came. It can never be an enemy, he should've killed before it can even lie on his bed, maybe the Dope blond, sneaking into his mansion and place something naughty, or- WAIT! Why was he thinking? He can remove the damn cover and kill the lump. Nod. Nod. He was a ninja, an ELITE one, THE Uchiha for damn's sake.

Nodding again at the thought, he carefully yet swiftly lifted up the cover and gape at what he saw…

Pink.

.

_Sakura?! When the heck did she sleep here?!_

Oh shit. Have they DONE it? Was he really that careless?! Or that, HORNY?!

_**Tsk. Dear Outer Me, AKA the dumbass… you do know that we let her sleep here. Have you forgotten?**_

_WHAT?!_

_**HAHAHA! OH SHIT. You're making me crack up dude! Are you really okay, UCHIHA SASUKE? Has this innocent, hot girl blown up your mind to make you forget last night?!**_

_Shit. We DID her?! _

_**Yeah. Remember how she moaned "Sasuke-kun"? **_

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! You're shitting me right?! DAMN IT._

_**Of course I AM. God Sasuke, YOU ARE SUCH A LOSER! Let me remind you that we let her sleep here because she was afraid of thunder and lightning and since she added her cute crying effect, we gave in. **_

_Thanks, asshole._

.

After a little refreshment from his inner, he slowly inched towards the sleeping girl who seemed clueless onto what's happening on her surroundings. She was curled up like a ball and even wearing his shirt, what the hell?! And since his boxer shorts were TOO short, he gulped at the sight of her tempting legs that seemed to be waiting for his_ touch_. Ohh.. Temptations!

* * *

Meanwhile…

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

_They were in a room, dark and cold, just the two of them but something was wrong. They were soaking wet and she was only wearing his t-shirt that showed her petite body to the Uchiha seemed to be fighting his self. His hands were twitching; she thought it was because of the coldness so she went nearer. She too was shivering, it was freezing inside the closed room, there was no door nor any sign of way out. Just a small window where the moon's light can enter. _

_The moment she was only a few feet away from him, his head instantly turned to look at her. He clenched his fist, like he was fighting his inner self. She stiffened and bit her lip. Something was up. _

"_Sakura…" he said hoarsely that sent shivers down her spine. He took a step forward and a smirk was suddenly plastered on his lips. _

"_Sasuke? W-what's wrong?" in turn, she backed away, his aura was something dark and her senses told her to get away. As she continued to move back, her heart skipped a beat when she hit the hard wall." Dead end" she thought nervously. Sakura stared at the Uchiha who was silhouette inside the room with the moon's low light._

_She could feel him smirking devilishly at her._

"_There's nothing wrong…__**Sakura.**__" He mentioned her name in a way that let her conclude what he was up to. It was so seductive… and seeing his frame in the shadows told her that he was tough and hard resist. She flushed._

_Sakura gasped when he suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her into a deep, hungry kiss. She tried to pull away but his grip was too strong and all she could do was pull away from their heated kiss. She can feel the heat forming between them, her skin touching his. And worse, he was slowly grinding his body onto her._

"_Mph.. Sasu… ke." A moan was trying to escape, she must resist. This is wrong! But he was dominant of her; he was already invading her mouth, exploring every inch of it. She wanted this to stop, but her mind was too enrapt in his actions that all she could do was respond. She could feel his tongue roam in her mouth and when he pulled away, he nipped her neck. _

"_Sasuke-kun…" she moaned softly._

_

* * *

  
_

"Sasuke-kun…"

.

Gasp.

"What the fuck?" that little INNOCENT girl, she just… MOANED his name and worst, she was twitching badly, like someone was harassing here, in her dreams. His obsidian orbs grew wide and his jaw hung open. What on earth has struck this little girl?!

"Iie… *twitch* S…sasuke-kun…" she mewled softly but Sasuke heard them clearly and he stiffened. Just what the hell is in her dream? And what's with all the moaning of his name EARLY in the fucking morning? _Don't tell me, I'm the rapist inside her fucking dream?!_

He cursed mentally. This has to stop! His hormones are already doing their so-called job, AKA releasing horny cells in his entire body! He saw her blushing face; she was as red as a tomato and… Wait! She was already panting!

.

**ULTRA. MEGA. SHIT.**

Uchiha Sasuke panicked. The girl was dreaming of him, in the not-so-good situations. He could already tell, from the way she was saying "_No, Sasuke-kun_" that **he** was indeed the rapist inside her naughty fantasy.

.

_**Oh shit. Sakura-chan is moaning our sexy name… -grins- I think, she's calling for a little sex-**_

_Not another word bitch._

_**WHAT?! Can't you see that she's twitching uncontrollably? SHE WANTS US. Ohh… I could already sense her legs wrapping around our waist and-**_

_SHUT. UP._

_**Begs for us to screw her senselessly from the bed, to the floor, in the sink, on the wall, oh Kami-sama convince this gay bastard!!!**_

_GO AWAY. DAMNIT!_

.

Sasuke slowly crept up to the twitching girl who was burning up. Her dream seemed to be **hardcore**, well, what do you expect from an Uchiha who wants to restore a whole CLAN. That sounds… well hard. Pushing that aside, he was already above her and poked her shoulder. Nothing. He poked her again, this time, harder. Still nothing! What the hell? A while ago she was twitching badly and now nothing?! Did her dream finally reach the climax and they're only preparing for round two? Why did he even think of round two?! He shouldn't even let it reach to that state because from the position he was engaged in was already driving his hormones insane. And worst, she said the majestic magic word…

"Sasuke…kun…" and this time… he really wanted to get rid of her dream. She was already PLEADING. Not good. NOT GOOD. This is already BELOW THE BELT, literally.

"Sakura." He called out, sternly with a tap on her shoulder. She only stirred but was still drowned in her glorious dream.

"**Sakura.**" He called again, this time with a harsh shake on her that caused her to grumble in annoyance. But then, she slowly drifted off in her drowsiness. He twitched irritably. If she wants the hard way, then so be it!

"Wake up Sakura!!! Damn it!" Since his anger was already getting the worst out of him, he didn't notice that the said girl had her eyes wide open and her face, red with pure embarrassment. And what's worst, his face was so close to hers, his breathe fanning her damp face.

"S-sasuke?" she managed to squeak, realizing what she was dreaming and what position they were in. And upon seeing what the Uchiha was wearing, there was only his hot body and a pair of boxers, she heated up and instantly pushed away Sasuke and scampered away from the bed with the bed sheet.

"Y-you!!!" she yelled, accusingly pointing him, "You pervert!!! Kyaaah!"

"Says the girl who was literally moaning my name and fantasizes me in her dream." He replied, glaring at her.

"W-what?! I-I do not!!!" she almost stuttered, blushing madly. She knew she was lying and that Liars go to hell. _Forgive me Kami-sama!_

"Liar." Sasuke told her monotonously, sneering at her. He stood up and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. This girl for sure is so dumb.

"B-but Sasuke-kun!"

"Whatever Sakura. I'll just go take a shower."

"But-"

"Unless you want to see me strip off." He smirked. And in a blink of an eye, she was gone. Heh. Well at least his problem was already solved. A girl who despises the existence of pornography plus a naughty dream results to chaos. He shook his head and focused on taking a shower to erase _moaning_ Sakura. Ugh. Naughty little girl.

* * *

_Downstairs…_

.

Inside the ultra-mega huge kitchen of the Uchiha where only one person lives but is enough for a BIG family was a blushing Sakura. She was standing beside the sink and was trying to calm down herself. She just dreamt of the Uchiha!!! And what's worst, it was a make-out session… her chastity was gone… in her dream.

_Waah! I-I just can't believe it!!! My poor poor mind… _she cried in her mind. She opened the faucet and splashed water in her face to refresh her brain and sighed. The dream felt real, the way they kissed… _Oh crap! He stole my first kiss!!!_ , the way he pulled her into a tight embrace mentally reminding her not to escape OR ELSE something **really** bad is going to happen and-

"KYAAH! Why am I even remembering that… THAT NAUGHTY DREAM?!" she suddenly yelled to no one. She shut her eyes tightly and chanted, "_I'm a good girl. I'm a good girl. I AM A GOOD GIRL!_" with that, she grinned evilly, like some kind of magic dust was poured from above and she regained strength, same in old crappy superhero movies. And she could always dream of a better one, with her Neji-kun of course. Grin. As she was about to check the fridge…

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

.

"Eh?" Her cat ears instantly perked up at the sound due to their sensitivity. She wondered who could be visiting the Uchiha early. Maybe the fan girls, to give their poisonous Hello's and Good Morning's, she shuddered at their high-pitched voice and lethal glare. Gah. Sasuke may be a god of bed to them, but heck, they don't know how evil he is! But they were called FAN GIRLS for a reason.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

Surprised by the sudden impatience of the "visitor" she hurriedly went towards the living room. She stood near the huge door and tilted her head, thinking if she should open the door for Sasuke's sake or wait for his permission. Nah. Who cares about Sasuke? He is rude; he might even kick the person because he only disturbed him because he wasted his precious time. So rude.

Sakura was about to open the door when it opened by itself, like it was blown from the outside so the intruder can forcefully come inside and rape whoever is in the house! The pink neko saw orange and yellow everywhere and azure eyes with a whiskered face and in a poof, she could hear the described person shouting in pure fury!

"TEME! DAMN YOU TEME! WHY ARE YOU LOCKING THE FUCKING DOOR?! ARE YOU STILL IN THE MIDDLE OF RAPING SAKU-"

.

_Silence._

_Chirp. Chirp. Chirp._

.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto, (who else? :D ) greeted the shocked pinkette who could only smile awkwardly. It wasn't his fault if he thought of that?! Seriously, if he remembered correctly, Sasuke wanted to REVIVE his clan, and in order to do that hardcore thing, you need a woman! A single kid can't be completed without the E. Cell right? Did the ultimate obnoxious ninja really research this?! But going back to Sasuke's Operation: Clan Revival, there is a possibility. He can easily use his Sharingan at Sakura-chan and do her senselessly could he? And he was only worried at the virginity of his new friend!

"N-naruto-kun! O-ohayou!" she greeted with embarrassment. She hasn't fully recovered with the effin' dream and now Naruto is already thinking that Sasuke will rape her? Oh God kill her now. Her pure and fragile mind is slowly eaten by bacteria and no antidote can help her kill them!

"So where's Teme, Sakura-chan? And- Holy Crap! Is that SASUKE'S SHIRT?!" Naruto gawked at the girl's clothes, widening his eyes and jaw almost reaching the floor. She nodded. "Crap! What on earth is that bastard thinking?! So fucking desperate, damnit!" he yelled at Sakura who was only staring at him, absorbing every word coming out from his mouth. Her mind raced and many, many ideas popped from every corner in her brain. From Sasuke having a strong desire at her, to Sasuke pushing her into something comfy and soft, to Sasuke kissing her… everything was Sasuke. Thanks to her dream revolving around Sasuke, and Sasuke himself on top of her, and Naruto talking about Sasuke! Is this Sasuke day or something?!

"I- he err. Taking a shower." She tried not too panic. This day is so insane.

"Grr. That bastard! Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll make sure that sex-crazed Uchiha won't lay a tongue on you!" he exclaimed with pride and determination that almost made Sakura faint.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was in the shower. If you think fan girls have free will to easily watch him wet that devastating body of his then you are absolutely wrong. He placed a special technique on that part of the house since fan girls are really after his manly-ness. Any girl would die for a strip tease involving Sasuke. Heh. But since he is confident that no one is taking pictures of his nakedness, his mind only focused on one thing, and that's his charge's safety. Besides the annoying dream that keeps on bugging him (thanks to Chibi Sasuke), he wondered what kind of enemy they were facing. Sakura has something really big inside her, definitely not a baby; that is greatly needed by this Yoshio-named guy. And the Aizuki girl who worked for his brother to spy on Kabuto; she has all the information he needs about the enemy. Of course, she must be the Queen's closest servant for she entrusted Sakura in her care. And Sakura's hidden power might be really strong, since like Naruto, she was being targeted by another group of unknown ninjas. Akatsuki's gone, and this new group seems to be new. He needs more information.

Turning off the shower, he dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist, revealing that abs. He wasn't completely dry; his chicken butt hair was still damp adding more _tempting_ effect at his current look. Anybody got a camera?

He got out of the shower and-

"**TEME!**" Came an angry voice that really caught his attention.

"Naruto?" He was utterly surprised. How the heck did they get inside his room?! And they came at the worst time, he was only wearing his towel for damn's sake, no, not wearing, it was only wrapped to cover his manly-ness. But going back to his "visitors" that involved yellow-orange and pink colors; his fist twitched irritably. Something is going to ruin his already disrupted day starting from Sakura's deadly dream to Naruto's sudden appearance in his room, with him, wrapped only in a towel. So who's the gay now?

"Explain this!" the blond hissed, pushing the flushed neko in front of the Uchiha. He ignored what the Uchiha's appearance because he had already seen him in that state many times, and what matters most now, is that WHY was the girl wearing HIS shirt?! Without even concealing her lower part! Many guys can rape her in that state!

"… I lend her my clothes." He answered bluntly, trying to restrain his growing irritation. This accusation of him as a Gay and Horny Bastard is getting on his nerves. He won't even dare rape the girl, plus he has a name to protect! Sheesh. What a valid reason to burn some asses eh.

"Nothing more?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"None."

"You didn't rape her? Do anything stupid? Try to defile her?" Naruto continued to interrogate the Uchiha. He is really curious about what happened last night! Oh hell, he is drowning in curiosity.

"Look Dobe, if you think I fucking raped Sakura, then go-"

"Hey Teme! I was only trying to make sure Sakura-chan's fine!"

Sakura was confused. She is being fought over about her –gulp- virginity –gulp-. Being in front of a human god of hotness was already making her lose her life. It was like, Sasuke's sex appeal was affecting her and if this continues she will indeed faint. The hotness was killing her.

"**Naruto**." Uh-oh, doomsday tone. Uchiha Sasuke is now angry.

"Hey Sakura-chan, do you have fever? Oh well Teme, I think I'll take Sakura-chan downstairs and eat breakfast! Ja ne!" Naruto saw the death glare of the Uchiha. He could feel Sasuke slowly skinning him alive in those scary eyes and it made him want to pee in his pants. With that, he immediately grabbed Sakura who was silent, stiff and speechless out of the haunted room.

"Damn moron." He hissed before grabbing his ninja clothes.

* * *

"Phew. Gosh, Sasuke, you should at least hire a maid!" whined a blonde whose hair was tied in a high ponytail.

"I don't trust any females other than you." Replied Sasuke.

"Pssh. Well, that's reasonable. Anyway, you should at least hire _me_." She giggled playfully before handing the clothes. Ino Yamanaka just washed Sakura's clothes for Sasuke's sake.

He grunted his infamous "Hn." And walked away before his fan girls try to touch him. He shouldn't be doing this. He is an Uchiha and Uchihas don't say "Please" to get something! _Damn. Damn. DAMN YOU, UZUMAKI._ Ino just told him to say Please before she washed Sakura's clothes. And since he's doing it for Sakura's sake he has to do it, or else many would _interrogate_ him about HER wearing HIS SHIRT. Annoying.

As he reached his mansion, Sakura greeted him at the door and gladly took her kimono from him. She mumbled a soft "Thanks Sasuke-kun" before dashing upstairs to wear it. He looked around and saw the blond who was nervously trying to avoid his gaze. Well, who wouldn't? He was superbly annoyed about his morning. His morning was broken damn it!

"Why so quiet, Dobe?" he mocked, knowing he has the upper hand. The whiskered-face boy only gave him a glare but wasn't enough to scare the Uchiha. He didn't even flinch.

"Shut up, Teme! Sakura-chan's case isn't over yet! One day, I'll get to make you tell me that you really have the hots for her!!!" he shouted, his azure eyes burning animatedly.

"Whatever Dobe."

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" a familiar squealing voice echoed the whole living room that made the two males stare at the source. They saw Sakura wearing her purple kimono-like clothing in which the hem was only covering her mid-thigh revealing more of her slim legs. She also wore black ninja sandals. As she ran towards Sasuke, she surprisingly gave him a bear hug that made _someone_ gasped and _someone_ twitch.

"So where are we going?" she asked, staring at Naruto with a huge grin on her face with her hands still binding the Uchiha's waist. She blinked innocently at Naruto who was trying to restrain himself from bursting into laughter or else the **demon** will kill him for sure.

* * *

"_Your mission is to capture a rogue ninja that has been found rounding along the ruins of a once kingdom near the Spring Country. Some people say he has been involved in certain cases of death in the neighboring areas. Also, I heard a rumor that he has something to do with… someone."_

Sakura sighed. When Tsunade mentioned someone, she was sure that the Hokage glanced at her. That part kept on bugging her, except the interview part wherein she asked some disturbing questions about her staying with Sasuke. Now, even the Hokage is weird! Going back, she wondered if it had something to do with what she said. She tightened her hold around Sasuke since the boy insisted that he carries her because she might delay them. _Arrogant bastard._

"Gah. This is so boring. We're freaking ANBU's damn it and we get this… this kiddie mission?! This is like, only a K+ mission!" Naruto whined as they continued to jump from branch to branch. They haven't kicked some real butts for weeks now and he's eager to bring pain and torture to the poor victim once they found him.

"Shut up, Dobe." Replied the raven-haired teen. But really, he agreed on what Naruto had said. They haven't been in crucial battles for a very long time now. He wants some bloodshed, NOW. But he was disturbed by Sakura's grip that tightened. He spared her a glance and that once eager face became worried. He felt that she was mentally telling him she's afraid.

"Sasuke-kun…" she murmured so softly in his ear that made him shiver. _Damn girl, always whispering in my ear._ He stared directly on those emerald orbs trying to tell her everything's going to be alright and that he was there to protect her. And so Uchiha Sasuke shows that he can be romantic man at some point.

"Hn."

They continued to travel until they came into a halt. Before them were remains of a palace. It was covered with mosses and vines as years passed and from the way it looked, it seemed like it was burned and bombed. Huge rocks were scattered and some old pieces of furniture were there but some parts were burned. The place was somewhat ambushed by ninjas.

"This place looks like crap." Naruto commented, sparing a glance at Sasuke who finally dropped Sakura. "So Teme, what on earth will a rogue ninja do in a crappy place?" he asked. But when he received no reply or any sign that Sasuke wasn't actually paying attention to him, he scowled.

On the other hand, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Sakura's face that turned pale. She stood closer to him and tried to calm down her self. She was trembling, uncontrollably. Miraculously concerned, Sasuke surprisingly placed his hand on her shoulder that luckily made her stop shaking. Woot.

"Oi Teme." The blond hissed. "What?" he replied.

"What do we do next? We can't just stand here."

"I know. I'm not dumb."

"Maybe we can just stroll around or something."

"We stroll."

* * *

_Kaa-san…_Sakura thought as they continued walking around the remnants of her hometown. She felt a strong pain in her chest as she remembered the tragedy that struck her life. How she missed her parents especially her mother who always wanted to see her grow up. She sighed. Well, she can't revive the dead people… but at least, they were always in her heart, always there, alive.

"Sasuke-kun…" she squeaked, as she automatically bit her lip. She needs to go _somewhere_.

"Hn?" The two males stopped walking and stared at the girl who gulped and blushed.

"I-I need…" she bit her lip, why does this have to come in worst time?! "…bathroom…" she whispered almost inaudibly but was clearly heard by the two people who sweat dropped.

She went into a huge bush that was enough to cover her so she could do her private thing.

.

_With the two boys…_

.

"Hmm… While Sakura-chan is gone for a while, so Teme did you let her sleep with you?" Naruto asked shooting a glare at Sasuke.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" he replied, annoyed. If this interrogation thingy will continue he would surely give Naruto what he wants. Make his brain bleed or something so that he would stop blabbering about Did-you-rape-Sakura thingy. How many times will he have to say No just to stop them from giving him suspicious looks that he is a wild man when it comes to innocent girls. Feh.

"You didn't actually _rape_ her? Or do anything that is in relation to sex?"

If he could only cut the tongue of the blond, he would do it.

He didn't answer. _Patience, damn it. Patience. Sakura, hurry the fuck up._ He shouted in his mind.

"Come on Teme, I know you're good in seducing women, well that's what Kakashi tells you, Eye of a Seducer. Ugh."

"Why Naruto, you wanna hear how she… _moaned_?"

.

_Gasp._

Sasuke wanted to bang his head on the wall now; he just let his anger leak and the result? Shit. But upon seeing Naruto's priceless face, the way his face dried up like his soul left his earthly body, his inner enjoyed this sweet little torture. Well, at least have some fun while Sakura does her private moment with the bush.

"And the way she twitched when I touched her?" Sasuke asked, eyes narrowing at Naruto with a smirk carved on his lips. "You don't know how she begged of me." He added folding his hands on his chest, staring at the sky as if he was imagining the real thing. He was actually enjoying this.

Naruto gawked at every word coming out of the bastard's insane mouth. His innocent friend, just… just lost her precious chastity by the god himself. "Fuck you, Teme!" was the only thing he could say, he was too shocked on what his friend just told him. It was making his ears bleed, and brain go wild. His neurons can't process properly because his heart was beating fast, every word and revelation gives him adrenaline rush. He will surely kick the bastard's ass with his Tajuu Kage Bunshin technique! Insufferable, horny Uchiha!

* * *

"I'm a little tea pot, short and stout…" Sakura sang to herself to at least get some entertainment. She felt so alone. And inside this spooky forest, all alone with two hot guys and one evil villain? Shudder. Standing up, since she was done with the bush, she scanned the area and searched for any unwanted signals. After all, they are looking for a person that may have something to do with the death of her family. Sensing that no one else was there, well at least she was sure no one peeked at her; she walked away towards where Sasuke and Naruto were.

"Finally, I can go back to Sasu-mph!" a hand covered her mouth. "Mph! Mph!" Sakura struggled from the tight grip of the enemy who was holding her. The person already caught her two hands, stopping her from any form of attack and her mouth to make sure no one knows got her. "Shut up! I have to deal with those two guys after I make sure you won't escape, _Sakura-hime_."

She stiffened at the voice. Could it be… but before she can think of any person, her world went black.

**

"What else do you want to know, Dobe? Sakura's not yet here."

After all the tremendous torturing at the now panting Naruto who tried to dodge all the fake scenes Sasuke was throwing at him, the two stopped. Sasuke who was really tired and worried because Naruto is called a loudmouth for a reason and that reason is a big obstacle in his now disaster-like life, thanks to Ms. Innocent Kitty here.

"Nothing. Fuck you Teme! You are so horny! So sex-crazed! I'll make sure Kakashi-sensei will scold you for this!!!" the blond roared. "Damn you and your horniness!"

He was about to spat something else at Sasuke when something glinted behind him, and before he could even determine what it was, the Uchiha has already took care of them. He was already in his battle mode.

"Sasuke."

"I know. And Sakura's not yet here. Shit." He hissed. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the area where the kunais came from and unsheathed his katana engaging himself in an attack position.

"Come here, you ass. Show me your true ugly face!" Naruto shouted and made a hand seal that was oh-so familiar. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Many Naruto's popped everywhere. And once Naruto commanded them to charge at the enemy, a huge fire shot out burning an area of clones. Sasuke smirked knowing this person is also a Fire element like him. But Sasuke was different; it was in his blood to be an expertise in this element. "Naruto, I'll deal with the enemy, you have to find Sakura's whereabouts!"

"So you're also looking for Sakura-hime?" a hooded figure revealed itself after the fire subsided. It was only small, but the aura it was giving told them that it was dangerous.

"Too bad… I'll have her first before you, little dimwits." It talked icily at them. After spitting those words, it created a familiar seal that Sasuke mimic. Naruto ordered all his clones to scatter around and find the pink-haired girl as the two remaining ninjas fought. This man is also looking for Sakura, then Naruto thought that this person is the one they are looking for.

"Feh. Unless you're soul is still here on earth." Sasuke replied, matching the icy tone. They both stood back, knowing their techniques will take much space once it clashed.

"_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!_" they shouted in unison. Flames had already erupted from their mouths when…

.

_**Sasuke-kun!!!**_

.

Naruto stopped.

Flames subsided.

_What the… then, this person is?_

"Teme!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm…" the figure removed the cloak that concealed the identity behind it, revealing a long purple hair with two blazing red eyes, "Aizuki Xhaina."

* * *

Bwaha! Finally damn it, **FINALLY! **I updated! Waaah. I am so sorry for LOOOOOOOOOONG wait, yeah, it actually took me a year for me to update. Fuck. But anyways, since I'm back to my Writing mode, maybe I'll update faster. :P Hwah! I just celebrated my 15th cake day! XD (last April Fool's day nyaha) And as your birthday presents...

**REViEW! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN. OMG. SEVEN?**

Like I've said, I will update FASTER.(which happens to be SLOW) Whew. I think I'll finish this first before I update something else… because I will go insane. :P wew. This chap. contains the most horrible action-packed shit I've ever done in my freaking life. mwahaha! And so I hope you enjoy it. bwahaha! And crap, I can't believe I AM A JUNIOR HS. SHIT! JS PROM! MAN I WANNA DIE NOW! :O

**NOTE: **I do NOT **OWN** _Naruto. _:PP

**((RD-ch****än hökäge))**

**

* * *

**

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm…" the figure removed the cloak that concealed the identity behind it, revealing a long purple hair with two blazing red eyes, "Aizuki Xhaina."_

_.  
_

"Aren't you Sakura's friend?" Onyx eyes stared intensely at the ruby-eyed girl, his guard never down. Sasuke knew this isn't the time to ask silly questions but he needs to assure that she is no threat. She was the one he needs to be fed with information.

"I am, but we don't have much time to waste. Sakura-hime is in trouble, and I don't want the queen to be disappointed." The girl replied. She observed the two people in front of her, they were unfamiliar yet the guy she was talking to knows Sakura. And worst, they were talking about malicious acts towards the young princess that boiled her blood. They were disrespecting the girl's innocence. She wanted to slowly burn their little mouths.

"Sasuke-teme! You know her?" the blonde asked, which was the real Naruto. All his clones had already started searching for the girl.

"No, but Sakura mentioned her before." He answered not sparing Naruto a glance.

"We don't have time for this childish stuff, what matters most now is the princess' safety." After spitting those words, Xhaina ran past Sasuke, in a hurry to save Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, mentally saying "Let's go." before vanishing in the area leaving the rustles of leaves and breeze of the wind.

(**) ~ (**)

"Wake up, little girl."

Beside an unconscious half-cat human was a bulky man who was bald and had cuts on his head and face stood, watching the girl asleep. He wore a black vest, revealing his huge muscles and tattoos. He also wore a silver earpiece on his right ear that glittered under the sun. He was one of Yoshio's "children" who obeys and follows every order spat on him.

"I said," he hissed, "Wake up!" Yelling angrily, he kicked the girl hard who was thrown back meters away from him. He saw her whimper in pain as blood dripped on the corner of her mouth. The man laugh with pure cruelty, witnessing the pain the girl is experiencing. But then, he remembered what he was supposed to do, he may torture the girl, but he can never loose her life or else he may share the same fate as she did.

Sakura cried in pain as she felt a strong force was hit on her stomach. She could barely stand because of the impact she got. Whoever kidnapped her is surely related with Yoshio. Slowly opening her eyes, her head throbbed but she insisted to know what was happening around her.

"Sasuke-kun…" she mumbled, fear engulfing her whole body as she saw the bald man staring at her. She needs him now. She wiped the blood on the corner of her mouth and prepared for anything that the man might throw at her. _Sasuke-kun…_

(**) ~ (**)

"Found her."

"Is she safe?" asked the raven-haired teen who caught up with Xhaina.

"I'm not so sure Teme. My clones are disappearing whenever they reach a certain area and Sakura-chan is with another man!" Naruto replied, his face full of worry.

"It can't be… you two, we have to hurry."

.

"Get away from me!"

"Ohoho. And you think you're little pleas would affect me?"

They were playing a crucial version of Hide-And-Seek and Sakura was close to losing. _Sasuke-kun, please hurry._ Her mind begged. She was constantly praying to Lord Kami-sama to help her get rid of the man. He was getting on her nerves. She wasn't a trained ninja, she could only fight if Houkou was there but her problem was, she cannot let release the said spirit.

Every time the man sees the girl, he would throw poisoned _senbon_s at her, but luckily she managed to dodge them, with the help of her keen senses. _I think I have to transform…_She stared around, the man was far away from her and there was a huge shrub to her left. Gulping, she needed to try at least, she took a pounce on the shrub ignoring all the twigs that scratched her skin and focused on her emotion of fear.

"Where are you, little pussy?" the man barked, faking that he hadn't seen her. He was confident she can never escape for he placed an invisible barrier onto where they are now. Just a mere touch from it can already make her pass out; it held strong volts of electricity. He went near the bush and fished five needles that specialized in paralyzing an enemy and aimed at the shrub where Sakura hid. He was getting tired of playing. And it's time to bring her back to their quarters. He heard a squeak from the shrub, and smirked. Glancing at the plant,

_Gasp._

"What the fuck?" he hissed angrily. Did the girl stripped from her clothes?

From the corner of his eye, he noticed something moved… fast. He turned around only to be scratched in the face that caused him to fall back. He felt pain as the creature continued to claw him senselessly, not wasting any precious second. _Why you sneaky little bitch. _He immediately grabbed Sakura who was lifted up, but never stopped trying to touch his face so she could scratch him. The man's face was already bleeding, thanks to her make-over.

"So you think, that's fucking enough?" the man growled. He threw Sakura forcefully, letting her glide until she hit a huge tree where it cracked. She fell down, and transformed back into her human self along with the cat senses still, but was naked. She was unconscious and now she had no idea what would happen next.

Wiping his blood-soaked face with his shirt, the enemy stood up, eyes flaring at Sakura. He would get his revenge later, once they reached their base. He teleported and appeared before the naked and unconscious girl. "Hehe. Yummy." He eyed her maliciously, staring at her porcelain skin that seemed to tempt him. "Maybe a short session won't hurt."

_**In Sakura's thoughts…**_

_Sakura… Wake up, child._

"Kaa-san? Is that you?"

Sakura found herself standing in utter darkness. Everything was black. She wondered if she was dead for she heard a very familiar voice that caused her to wake up. Taking a few steps forward, the voice came back from out of nowhere, hoping it was her beloved mother whom she just heard.

_No, Sakura… it's me… your Guardian…_

"H-houkou?" she halted. The voice sounded concern like that of her mother but more matured and it held power. She had never encountered or even at least spoke to the spirit dwelling inside her. Could it be lending her assistance?

_Yes dear, it is indeed me. I have finally awakened for I sensed that you are in deep trouble. Your weak state has triggered me. I must protect you at all cost, Sakura._

On cue, the once dark place Sakura was in was lit by a bright light. It was a blinding light that caused Sakura to shield her eyes. Trying to get a glimpse of the image where the radiance comes from, she saw a figure walking towards her. The light seemed to outshine the woman walking towards her. She looked like a goddess coming down from the heavens.

All Sakura could see was the frame of Houkou for the light beaming behind her was too bright that can lead her to become blind. She was a tall woman with a long gown flowing around her feet.

_Sakura, you must let me take over. This man has hurt you severely thus he needs the same amount of punishment._

"Houkou-sama…" Sakura knew she was weak enough to let the man hurt her as much as he wanted for she was defenseless. She felt a knife had stabbed her heart, _Weak_… her mind shouted. Sakura felt like her soul left her as she let herself be engulfed with her emotions of hurt and useless. She was always being protected, and those who protect her would be left hurt or even dead. Closing her eyes, Sakura surrendered on Houkou's spirit.

_Sakura…_

(**) ~ (**)

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked impatiently. They've been jumping for like, 10 hours and they haven't reached the damn SHORT CUT route their tour guide alias Xhaina had spoken. He wondered if this girl was even trustworthy of it but since Sasuke said she could be, he has to obey even if his entire soul seriously disagrees.

"Patience, whiskers." Xhaina hissed. The boy was getting on her nerves, every 5 minutes; his mouth would open and asked the same question. If she could only burn his tongue she has no second thoughts on doing it so.

"Did you just call me WHISKERS?"

"Well, unless you want to be called a Baboon, whiskers."

Sasuke ignored the barking people on both sides of him knowing it will only waste his effort. The only thing bugging him is Sakura's safety. He knew it was fault why she suddenly vanished. _Damn it. I should've just told the Dobe to shut up._

"I AM NOT WHISKERS! I'm the GREAT! AND THE FUTURE DAMN HOKAGE OF KONOHA BITCH!" Naruto roared his patience growing ultimately thin.

"Damned hokage, you say." Xhaina murmured which Naruto heard.

"Will you just shut up?" the Uchiha finally talked. He was pissed now. The more they talk, the more they seem like take forever in reaching Sakura. They already captured her yet these two kept on babbling like nothing happened. How he wish he can use Chidori now.

"You guys are- Wait!"

They stopped. Everything seemed to stand still. But time isn't. Xhaina sensed a very dangerous energy that is soon to be released. If they get even nearer, the strong impact would lead them to be thrown meters away. _This is bad. We've come later than I expected!_

"What now? We can't just-"

"We have to retreat!"

"Are you insane?"

"Hurry! There's no more time! We need to-"

.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

.

"So you've finally reveal yourself."

"Say your prayers now, pathetic worm."

The man spat out blood as he walked weakly towards his new enemy. Instead of being afraid, he became even more excited seeing the creature that suddenly appeared just as he was about to lay a finger on the unconscious girl. The explosion was a chakra that built up inside the girl that was burning inside her and like a volcano erupting massive fire and lava; that energy has sent him flying also breaking the barrier he has created.

Before him stood a snowy-white colored fox that was the size of a full-grown tiger with amber eyes furiously gazing at his own. It snarled ferociously preparing for an attack. Its eyes watched the man's every movement even just a mere twitch sees it a threat. It took a step forward; its long furry tail swishing swiftly side-to-side.

"You're just a fox." He mocked, skipping backwards while forming a series of hand seals.

"Don't underestimate me. You picked the wrong fox to fight." It revealed its long sharp fangs, and then raised its snout to howl, telling that Houkou has finally awakened from its deep sleep. She glanced at the dozed Sakura who now wore a thin piece of white cloth. _Let's see what I can do._ Houkou thought, finally leaping out to kill its first prey.

(**) ~ (**)

"What the fuck was that?"

"We're too late. She has been awakened."

The trio stopped to catch their breaths from their near-death experience. The huge, bright explosion has surprised them and almost blinded their eyes. Ahead of them were burnt trees that were affected by the said energy that was released. If it wasn't for the barrier that surrounded a certain area, even them would be hit and the chance of retrieving back Sakura will be decreased. As Xhaina went down from the tree, she knew the fight has started.

"Sakura-hime…" Xhaina murmured with worry.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke suddenly appeared beside her, wondering what the explosion was all about and who is awakened. Things began to become complicated after meeting her, and worse, an idea had come into his mind that the "She" Xhaina was talking about could be…

"Can you _please_ tell me what on earth is happening here? Why did we stop? Sakura-chan is out there in serious trouble! She might be even hurt because of that- that BOMB!" Naruto yelled impatiently. He may be an idiot but he can surely understand situations like this. They've been ignoring his questions!

"You are right, Whiskers. I will tell you everything after we save the princess." She replied, motioning them both to follow her.

.

"_Suiton: __Suiryuudan no Jutsu!_"

The ground shook as soon as the technique was shouted out loud. Houkou hurried to the place wherever the enemy had gone to. He should be at the nearest river for that technique would only work if a water source is near. No wonder he hurriedly disappeared from her sight. The hand seals to form were quite a number. She reached the lake and there standing before her, was the bald man who flashed her a twisted smile as a Water Dragon rose from behind, roaring mightily that disturbed a flock of birds.

"Let's see how you deal this!" Baldy shouted along with the dragon that charged directly at the creature whose tail glowed with a silvery white. Its now shining silver tail stood straight, strong gust of winds quickly started gathering at the tip.

Howling loudly as if to shout at the _jutsu_ Houkou performed, another dragon appeared but this time, it was made of the winds. Leaves danced around the Wind Dragon that also attacked the Water Dragon. The two elemental dragons clashed, droplets of water rained down on the two fighters, but neither of them showed any sign of going down. The Wind dragon twisted around its enemy, trapping it with its body as water slowly followed the current of the Wind dragon. The two dragons were merged into one which was fully controlled by the fox.

"Now let me ask the question you threw at me a while ago." A loud roar escaped from the now Wind-Water dragon as it stared at the angry bald man. His brown eyes focused lethally at the fox that stood before him. The dragon swiftly glided towards the enemy, mouth wide open as a huge ball of water was created, ready to be blasted off.

Baldy hurriedly dashed away from the lake going back to the forest, not wanting to be hurt or he'll fail his mission; to capture the princess.

The dragon faced the direction of where he went in and directed its mouth to it. Houkou won't let him go without any injury, thus howling again with the tone of fury and might, the dragon released the ball of water energy entering the forest, leaving its mark of power; trees were bent outward as the ground was muddy and a trail was left.

(**) ~ (**)

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura!"

The two ANBU's scanned the area of where the earlier explosion began trying to look for their friend. Sasuke searched through the hall of bushes when he found a familiar kimono which was left like a body disappeared through it. He picked it up and whistled, getting the attention of the other two.

"She transformed." Sasuke said, eyeing the place. He knew she was only near, he could feel it.

"Teme! Here!" Naruto pointed to girl sleeping quietly in a corner near a tree.

"Sakura!" the young teen immediately pushed the blond away, scooping his charge to his arms. Naruto saved his gasp for later since there was no time for telling Sasuke that his emotions are leaking, and his emo-ness is decreasing. Xhaina led them to a safer area and checked the condition of Sakura who was still in Sasuke's arms.

"Is she alright?" He was answered with a nod, but with a worried look.

"Yes, the only thing that worries me is that Sakura's soul will never return. In order to let her out, Houkou needs Sakura's soul and her will, the will to be taken over." Xhaina explained, caressing the cheek of Sakura.

"You mean; she needs to surrender her soul to the monster?"

"Yes, from what I have researched, during the Awakening, the vessel's soul is caged in darkness. It's the spirit's will that is mostly dominant, and in order to free the soul of the vessel, she must find the light that will lead her back to her own body and the spirit to be caged back."

"So it means they just swapped positions." Sasuke said. He looked at Xhaina who nodded then at Naruto who seem to absorb the conversation they were having and it looks like he was having a hard time. With a sweat drop and confused expression.

"What do we do now?" was all Naruto can say, dropping to his feet and stare at Sakura.

"We must find the fox spirit. And-"

Xhaina was cut off by a fast-moving ball of water that hit a man on a tree. They all stood back, water splashing everywhere. The bald man lay unconscious, neither moving nor breathing. His face had become pale due to lack of air. And in a few, they saw a silver fox that gracefully landed on the ground. It snarled dangerously, fury boiling inside it. It leapt towards the lifeless man and bit its leg. The creature lifted it up, and then began to thrash the man between to huge trees creating dents. They stood still, unable to believe what was happening in front of them.

After whipping the bald man, Houkou threw him with full force, knocking five consecutive trees. It gave out a long, victorious cry before it began to search for something.

"Wow. That's one amazing fox, other than my Kyuubi here." Naruto whispered, nudging Sasuke who ignored him. He only focused his gaze on Sakura who haven't move since they found her. Her even breaths were the only proof that she was still on earth. He could only pull her closer, take a deep breath and did something UN-Uchiha.

"_Sakura…_"

.

Inside the deepest depths of her mind, Sakura was trapped in a dark room. She had no idea where she was and wondered how she can breathe even without air slipping through the windowless area she was in. She didn't know how long she had been staying there, all she knew was that Houkou had taken over so she can protect herself… or rather be protected all over again. She didn't want the same fate to happen again, her loved ones dying for the sake of her own life. She wondered what is so important that they have to do that cruel thing. Don't they know how much it hurts to lose someone so dear to you?

Heaving out a sigh, Sakura saw the face of her parents who seem to accept their cruel fate, like they have been expecting it all along and never told her. _Tou-san… Kaa-san… Why?_ Asking that question, she felt a strong pain in her chest, emotions she had kept for so long were slowly making their way out. Tears have already formed from the corner of her eyes; it's the second time she felt this way. Trying to be happy all the time like nothing happened was sure hell. She wondered if she could still escape from the pain she had kept and just move on…

_Sakura…_

That voice.

Surprised by a new voice, she wondered who it could be. It was familiar, a masculine voice soaked with worry and concern almost melted her heart. She stood up and tried to recall who that someone is. She knew **him**, she was sure of it. Hope lighted up her spirits, and with a snap! A huge grin appeared on her face… a pair of boxers, muscular body, chicken butt hair, cocky remarks, a pair of onyx eyes and a pervert, only one man contains all those descriptions whom Sakura met. From afar, a bright light appeared again, and a familiar frame stood at the end of it. Dashing towards the person she knew well she shouted his name.

"Sasuke-kun!"

_Gasp._

_Gasp._

_Gasp._

They were all surprised by a cheerful voice. But a certain ninja was mostly shocked. After whispering her name softly, she woke up and called back with a smile and with a bonus: the bear hug. "Sasuke-kun! I knew it, it was you!" said the hyper Sakura who didn't seem to be asleep earlier. Her emerald eyes glittered with glee as she hugged the Uchiha tightly, silently thanking him for saving her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He may look like he doesn't care but deep inside he felt relieved. Aside from the success of their mission, he knew she was perfectly fine. He is only concerned, that all, nothing more, nothing less. Staring at Sakura, he almost had a nosebleed. The girl was only wearing a thin piece of cloth, which means, NO BRA and UNDERWEAR. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Where the hell are her fucking clothes?_

"Nyaah? Mou… you're mean Sasuke-kun." She pouted at the Uchiha who only avoided her gaze as if to hide something. Leaning closer, she poked his cheek and giggled at his reaction. "You're annoying." He muttered, fighting the urge to look down and stare at her cleavage that was tempting him. The girl was close… super close there was no more space between them and he can feel her body pressing onto his.

Xhaina and Naruto ignored the couple who were oblivious to their presence and stared at the white fox that slowly vanished into speckles of dust. Xhaina exhaled in relief while Naruto focused his gaze on the two people. Sakura was only wearing that thin sheet of dress and hell, it was barely covering the girl who didn't notice. He wondered if Sasuke would even bother to cover her with a more appropriate one because seriously, he has hormones too.

"Sakura-hime…" Sakura averted her gaze to someone who played a very important role in her life and smiled widely. "Xhaina-chan!" She immediately hugged her once personal servant to someone who acted like her mother and best friend. "I'm so worried! How did you find me?"

The purple-head can only smile back and shrugged, "Fate perhaps?" she answered, that resulted to both, giggling.

"Hey look. I'm not trying to be a pervert here, but seriously, Sakura-chan needs to wear something REAL THICK."

Everyone stared at the blushing Naruto who shuddered nervously at their gaze then looked at Sakura who was the main subject. Altogether, they stared at Sakura who gulped realizing she wore nothing but that. And she even realized that she hugged Sasuke so tight her boobies were pressed into his body.

"Oh shit."

.

_**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

_**

* * *

**_Dang! After all those horrible fighting scenes and confusing change of ... whatever you call that as long as it is confusing, I know it sucks HAHA! I'm insane really. But I've never been brought to mental institutions coz I will just worsen people's cases there. hehe JOKING!

**Oh yeah. REViEW or else... :P**

*Chapter 8 is already here* (i know, unbelievable.)


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EiGHT. SHIT. EIGHT?**

Heck yeah! Chapter eight is here! After some action-packed fail at chap. 7, I hope eight won't screw up or I will screw eight. mwahahaha! Wow. School is near and I have shown Yoshio yet. CRAP! Oh well, who cares. LOL Kidding! If you want me to update faster then I shall, via **REVIEWS** :P nyaha anyway... ENJOY! OR else...

**NOTE: **I do NOT **OWN** _Naruto. _:PP (if only i could!)

**((RD-ch****än hökäge))**

**

* * *

**

"TEMEEEEEE!"

What a very good morning greeting to our dearest Uchiha who looked like was gangbanged by his fan girls. Yes, with bags under his eyes, grumpy looking face and bad mood, whose fist won't twitch on a "Bastard" call as his good morning? Getting up on the sofa he lazily opened the door to WELCOME his so-called intruder err, visitor.

"OMG SASUKE? Were you raped or something? Coz seriously, it looks like a flock of fan girls has barbed your penis!" Naruto exclaimed as soon as Sasuke appeared. He only wore his ninja pants. Naruto examined him like a laser, making faces of disgust and worst, there was something inside him that want to let out a laugh that can alert the entire ninja nation.

"**Naruto.**" He stated his name like they were both in hell, and he Uchiha Sasuke is taking the place of Satan. He shot him one of his deadliest glares, slowly skinning him alive and then splash him with boiling salt water. How dare he? Doesn't he know he detests those beasts that either fantasizes him or steal his precious clothes?

The blond gulped nervously, trying his best to smile. He has the urge to pee, big time. He knew that behind those glare, something more brutal is waiting for his soul once he get caught. Oh and don't forget his Mangekyou powers. "Ok, I was kidding. Anyway, what catastrophic disaster has hit you? You look like crap Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto commented, dodging Sasuke's gaze on him.

"Blame the eggplant." Sasuke muttered, running a hand through his messy hair. "Damn, I need a shower."

"Eggplant? Shit Teme! Don't tell me, you've fuck an eggplant! What can a freaking vine do to you?" Naruto gasped. Sasuke surely has lots of surprises and the fact that he can't control his desires is leaking out. Kakashi-sensei must lecture him.

"Shut up, Dobe! What's the color of an eggplant?" the stressed young Uchiha asked, fist twitching uncontrollably.

"Violet." Naruto answered.

"Who the fuck HERE in this damn mansion do you think has a violet hair?"

"X-xhaina…"

"Now do you get who on earth is EGGPLANT?"

"Y-yeah Teme." Naruto has turned into a chibi for the aura surrounding him felt like Satan has finally rose from the underworld to fetch him and Sasuke only needs a pair of bull horns, the huge fork, and a long pointed tail so he could look like the devil himself. And don't forget the red body paint.

"Good."

"So what did the egg- I mean Xhaina did to you?" even if he has the Kyuubi, Sasuke's anger can defeat the bijuu's terrifying atmosphere.

"She made me sleep on the fucking couch." He hissed. He wanted to kill Eggplant, fry her alive in a huge furnace and electrify her with Chidori. Or he can even use his optical powers, that would be fun.

"What? Why the heck would she do that?"

Sasuke explained as briefly as he could, trying to forget how he wanted to initiate his brutal killing of Eggplant aka Xhaina. So what if Sakura will sleep with him? It's not like he will take advantage of her. The purple-head can even stay in his room all night to guard him. Feh. He was no sex-hound; he was only a man who has raging hormones, that's all. Sakura even tried to convince Xhaina that it was okay, but no, the Eggplant was persistent which was really annoying. He tried suggesting that Sakura uses the other room, which Sakura agreed but again, Xhaina denied the offer. He was to be punished according to her.

"_You harassed her verbally, you disgusting young man." _ My ass. Sasuke added in his mind when he told her that. So in order to get some fucking rest, he was the owner of the house damn it and he gets to sleep in the couch, he followed her. Xhaina told him IN THE COUCH since he was about to use the spare room when she almost burnt his ass. Ouch-y.

"Wow. So Sakura is in your room now?" asked Naruto who tried to swallow his laugh before Sasuke can pull out his vocal chords.

"Yeah. Damn."

.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun!" greeted a giddy voice that came from behind.

Standing at the last foot of the steps was a grinning Sakura who wore a huge brown shirt who belongs to Uchiha Sasuke and another huge PJ's that reached the floor covering her feet. She looked cute, like little kid wearing adult's clothes.

"Same." Sasuke replied, looking away to hide his microscopic blush. _Cute._ He muttered in his mind.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Looking cute as always!"

"Thanks Naruto-kun!" Staring at Sasuke, she blushed when she realized he was only wearing a pair of black pants leaving his upper body nude. _We've seen that body many times! Relax Sakura._ She shouted in her mind. Taking in air, she dashed towards the Uchiha's back to get a piggy-back ride. Sasuke who guessed what she was about to do automatically caught her and grunted a "Hn."

"Yays! Neh Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry about last night." She pouted, her cat ears flattening. "Don't worry, Xhaina-chan won't be around next time!" she giggled, at least trying to cheer up Sasuke who seem to be in a bad mood.

"Yeah, whatever." He muttered, heading towards the insanely huge kitchen where tomatoes were the only edible materials found.

"You're still angry aren't you?" murmured Sakura resting her chin on his shoulders.

"No." he replied turning his head to face her. She blushed a shade of pink and in order to show that his hotness wasn't affecting her, she did something Sakura-ish.

.

_She kissed his nose._

.

… Silence…

.

"What was that for?" Sasuke blurted out, annoyed. Or is he? _Y'know, our lips was just below our nose. Why didn't she just head for that part? We could've shoved our tongue inside and French kiss her to the max- _SNAP! Uchiha Sasuke has locked Chibi Sasuke to various sizes of vaults so he won't appear… forever!

"For giving me a piggy-back ride!" she answered, giggling. "Sasuke-kun… I'm hungry."

"Then eat something."

"Waah! You're mean!"

_Gah. Why am I always being ignored?_ The blond told himself for his presence became invisible as the two people, who kept denying themselves that they are NOT a couple but act like one especially Sasuke, who now LIKES to carry Sakura. Tsk. Must watch out for any outrageously raging hormones of an Uchiha.

* * *

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

"Ino-chan!"

Walking along the busy streets of Konoha, the trio saw the blonde on the way and decided to stop for a while to have some little chitchat. The two girls instantly hugged once seeing each other like they haven't seen for a century. Naruto who finally had the chance to talk to Sasuke after his near-death experience told him that they have to proceed to the tower alone. It was the Granny's orders and it has something to do with Sakura's welfare especially the so-called Awakening of her power.

"Hn. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Why didn't I tell tell you earlier? Sheesh, Sasuke! You were hinting ME that I'd go to your HELL if I dare open my mouth EARLIER." The blond said, emphasizing some words because he was really pissed. Is this the effect of hormones?

"Aa." He replied, sounding like he didn't even give a damn.

"Sasuke-kun! Aren't you going to be late?" Sakura asked.

"Saku-"

Before Sasuke could even finish Sakura's name; Naruto butted in, "Sakura-chan! You know, you really don't have to come with us since the old hag asked us to-"

"To let you roam around the village because you don't have to trouble yourself meeting that Granny. So I suggest **Ino** will guide you around, do you understand?" Sasuke glared at Naruto for almost blowing up and hinted Ino that their meeting with Tsunade is a bit confidential and Sakura is involved.

Sakura can only tilt her head in confusion while watching the two guys glare each other. They were acting weird. Before uttering a word, Ino suddenly pulled her and gave her a smile saying, "Oh I see, Sasuke. Don't worry. I'm going to take care of your little girl 'mkay?" her baby blue eyes stared at Sasuke's onyx orbs silently telling him he better hurry up because some "wild animals" are surely going to take their chance in "meeting" Sakura.

_You better hurry._ She mouthed before she dragged the confused Sakura in the opposite direction, leading to the busier streets which were the market place.

"C'mon Sasuke-teme."

"You think they'll be fine?" Sasuke grumbled his back still facing Naruto. His fan girls were no joke. Every girl who they sense that has something to do with him are left either scared for their life or even injured. They were slut warriors that were created by the Evil Witch Bitch that was blinded by his hotness to protect and worship him as their god. Sasuke scoffed at that thought, all he could say was that, they were just girls infected by Ob-sex-ion.

"Well, I'm sure Ino can handle them. She's a bitch too right?" Naruto answered, shrugging.

Sasuke scowled at Naruto's answer almost punching him straight in the face but he was partly right. At least it gave him hope that Sakura won't be hurt especially by his fan girls. _I'm counting on you, Ino._

(**) ~ (**)

_Inside the Hokage's Office…_

Xhaina Aizuki stood in front of the Hokage as she continued to explain how they reached Konoha and possible casualties that might affect the village for a rare type of vessel is staying in their place.

"I understand Aizuki-san. We have encountered lots of problems but we stood strong. I know you can't do this alone and good old Seichii is someone very dear to me too. It's the only way I can pay my debts both literally and things he had done for me." Tsunade said, hearing the girl speak. She knew Seichii since she learned how to gamble. He had helped her pay some of her debts. What she never expected, was the fact it's her turn to offer help to his only daughter who became host of Houkou which was traditionally passed on to the daughter of the Royal Family in their clan.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Yoshio hasn't made his move yet, but I'm sure the failure of his spy, the one who attacked Sakura won't be ignored." Xhaina said; relieved to find out that Tsunade will cooperate.

"I see. But I have to know, what exactly is Sakura's power? I never knew much of it since they kept the existence of the spirit a secret. Only the elders, the royalties and few of the civilians knew about it."

"Sakura only knew that she has a power but never knew how to use it for her parents, especially her mother who once became a host, never had a chance to teach her." Xhaina began. She racked her mind, digging up all the information she had read when she was still working in the castle. Hitsumi had told her to read those for a purpose she never mentioned but now, it was clear. As she was about to continue, a knock was heard.

"Enter!" Tsunade said, rubbing her temples.

The door opened to reveal Naruto and Sasuke who finally arrived along with Shizune and Tonton who closed the door and stood at the corner.

"What did we miss?" Naruto greeted, scratching his head.

"We were only getting started. So I want you two, to listen carefully especially you Sasuke for you are in-charge of Sakura. Where is she by the way?"

"Hn. With Ino." Sasuke answered monotonously. Seeing the face of Eggplant boiled his blood upon recalling where she told him to sleep. _Damn plant._ He thought.

"What are we going to talk about?" the Kyuubi vessel asked, wondering if they were already going to find the enemy and kick some asses.

"Aizuki-san here, will tell us how Sakura's power works. Like your Kyuubi, Naruto, Houkou might also some kind of destructive power once fully-released." Tsunade stared at all the people present in the room knowing it was a serious matter.

"So I guess I'll start now…" the purpled-head murmured, taking in a huge amount of air. She received nods and began to talk.

"Houkou's powers are related to the five elements; therefore she is also called the Elemental Goddess. Previous hosts said that she appears in a form of a woman in their thoughts. She is said to wear a long-white gown and her eyes are silver with black slits like a fox. She also had golden brown hair too. But moving on, it was said only a few people were able to survive her existence in their body, and Hitsumi was one of them. She became a vessel to protect her family and kingdom until she married Seichii. When their first child was born and it was a female, Houkou was then passed on for Sakura is the heiress."

Xhaina looked at the people who were tentatively listening to what she was saying and sighed. "What happens to Houkou if the vessel dies?"

"She simply disappears." She replied at Naruto's question. Truly, once the vessel is in the verge of dying or it simply dies, Houkou will leave the body and vanishes. "It will reappear when a new heiress will be born."

Tsunade drank some of her sake then thought for a while. Houkou was indeed different from the Kyuubi. "So how do you know the princess has the fox?"

"A mark that has a face of a fox." Xhaina answered then told that it only appears during the childhood of the bearer. It fades as princess continues to grow for on those times, the Spirit is asleep. It can be awakened through a method Xhaina never knew because it wasn't written in the books she read.

"Well, I think that's enough for an intro." Naruto butted, wanting to hear more amazing facts since he really hates history-related explanations. It's a huge pain in the brain.

"Good suggestion, Naruto-san. I think I'll tell the most important of all." Xhaina agreed.

* * *

"Kyaah! Onigiri is the best!" yelled Sakura as they walked further with a rice ball in her hand. She nibbled on her favorite food, savoring the flavor it emits. She could feel herself flying above the clouds made of Onigiri and stopping on a big one and began to ravish it like a hungry cat.

"Uhmm… Sakura-chan?" Ino wondered what has happened to Sakura since she's been moaning about her Onigiri-kun she kept on mentioning after she took a bite at the said food. She had a dreamy look on her face and Ino thought it was weird. The girl instantly stopped nibbling and faced her with confusion.

"Eh?" was all she could utter.

"Uhh… you've been moaning Sakura-chan and really, it gives me creeps."

"Eep! I- I moaned?" the girl squeaked and her cheeks turned pink in embarrassment. The blonde gave out a laugh and scratched Sakura's pink cat ears. "Yeah. But don't worry girl, I'm the only one who heard you." They both giggled then walked deeper into the streets until they reached quieter place. They walked on a cemented floor with trees and flowers on both sides. As Ino was about to say something…

.

"Look who's going to attend a costume party." Said an icy tone that caused the girls to stop laughing and look up.

.

In front of them stood a group of girls all wearing short skirts and tight shirts. They were a total of seven and they look like a rainbow, each one bearing the color of the ROYGBIV. But none of them had that icy tone that spoke to them. Facing behind them, there stood a girl all wearing black like a whore witch. She wore the ninja vest with a black tank top underneath it. Her dark blue micro-mini shorts ended up to her upper thigh showing her pouch strapped on her mid-thigh.

_Wow. She's… hot._ Sakura thought, staring at the tall girl in front of her. She had the perfect body shape and worst, she had something she herself doesn't have. Breasts. Gulping at the thought, she knew she was a bit flat.

"Well at least not in a Halloween party, witch." Ino murmured looking at the all-black ninja girl in front of them, only her metal bangles and necklaces weren't black for they were silver. _Heh. She can be a disco ball or something. _

"Hmph. Whatever Ino, won't you mind introducing your _friend_?" her cold black eyes stared lowly at Sakura. She felt disgusted at the girl in front of her. Who on earth have CAT ears and tail? Except if she's some kind of alien sent to capture HER beloved Sasuke-kun, no, she won't let that happen! She is _the_ Kazehime Megami of Konoha, future wife of the sole heir of the Uchiha clan. No one's going to stop her.

"She's Sakura Haruno. I bet you already know who and what she is doing here. That's why we're leaving." the blonde stared at the rainbow girls knowing they are the Eyes and Ears of Kazehime, paparazzi style.

"Ohh… wait Ino-_chan!_ Is it true she lives at Sasuke-kun's mansion?" Kazehime asked, trying her best to sound nice because deep inside, her blood was boiling.

"Oh _Kaze-chan!_ Yes, but don't you worry!" Ino said sarcastically, already pissed at the fan girls and knowing they will further interrogate Sakura who could only stay quiet and watch the scene unfold in front of her. "Coz Pinky here," pointing at Sakura, "isn't capable of **STEALING AWAY YOUR FUCKING SASUKE-KUN**," she emphasized, knowing it's their Vision-Mission in their organization called "Sasuke Uchiha: God of Smex". Ino ended with a scowl in her face, glaring daggers at Kazehime who did the same.

"I'm so glad to hear that Ino!" she smiled evilly. Averting her gaze at Sakura who looked afraid of her, she felt more victorious. She looked so weak and easy to break. "Oh and by the way, my name's Megami Kazehime." She ended with a flirtatious smile that can make men bow down at her.

"H-hi." Sakura squeaked, squeezing the hand of Ino. The girl was freaking her out.

"So I guess your business here is over? Coz we've got MORE important things to do."

"Hmm, wait. I just need to have a little word on dear Sakura-chan." She giggled so sweetly that Sakura wanted to run for dear life. Kazehime walked towards her, hips swaying gracefully. Sakura felt like the angel of death has just visited her.

_Sasuke-kun's mine, you got that? If my girls here told me that something is going on between the two of you, I'll let you taste some of my bittersweet torture. So back away little kitty bitch._ She whispered, all her disgust and fury mixed in her voice.

Ino could feel Kazehime was threatening her and just the way how Sakura nodded nervously after she walked past her, Sakura is in deep trouble.

"Sakura?"

(**) ~ (**)

"Hey Teme. Sakura-chan's powers are amazing, don't ya think?"

After the lecturing Xhaina aka Eggplant did, Naruto and Sasuke we're free to go. They immediately tried to locate the two girls hoping the fan girls hadn't greeted Sakura yet. They went passed the market avoiding places where they were alone since fan girls are mostly seen on the quieter place.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in agreement, recalling what Xhaina said. Sakura's powers were divided into three stages. The first one they saw, where Houkou appeared in a form of fox leaving Sakura's body was the first stage. It is also where the Awakening process in involved, while the second stage is where the body disappears. It is merged with the fox making it bigger than the first stage and that both host's and spirit's will are equally dominant. It meant that Sakura can control the movement of the fox. But the third stage was the thing Xhaina feared the most, according to her. This time, it depends on the emotions Sakura held. It is most likely the reason why Yoshio wanted to capture Sakura along with Houkou, thus destroying and murdering the people in the kingdom.

"So Teme, do you think Sakura-chan can be enraptured by darkness? I mean, that's the last of the stages and it seemed creepy." Naruto's gaze was straight, looking ahead of him and Sasuke thought he sounded like a genius there.

"It depends. Sakura's past is somewhat a key that can unlock her to darkness." Sasuke replied.

"_The last of the stages is where Sakura's emotions become the heart of Houkou. If Sakura feels agony, pain, anger, anything that is negative, she will release a Dark power that brings massive destruction. And according to history, no one has ever reached to that point since hosts were then killed upon reaching that stage but there was one time where it occurred and it's said to be a catastrophic experience. None has the ability to stop for the host is too wrapped in darkness and pain." Xhaina said a bit worried._

"Gah. Sakura-chan is too cheerful for that darkness thingy.

"_But… we mustn't lose hope. There's always light in darkness is it? I'm sure, there's Light in Sakura's heart that will bring haven to us all."_

"Hope you are right there, Eggplant." Sasuke muttered. As the two boys reached the end of the market, a familiar group of girls were gathered together along with a pink head and a blonde. And seeing the color pink, only one person owns that color.

"Teme! We're fucking late!" Naruto yelled, breaking into sprint followed by Sasuke.

(**) ~ (**)

"Sakura?"

All eyes were on him. Yes, the one and only Uchiha Sasuke had arrived. The rainbow girls automatically gave way to him; heart-shaped eyes looked at him hungrily giving him shudders. _These girls are worse than that Snake pedophile._

"Oh Sasuke-kun! I was just giving Sakura-chan some friendly greeting!" the once scary-looking witch aka Kazehime magically became very angelic and strode towards Sasuke to greet him.

"Why that little skank!" Ino murmured, her eyes burning with anger towards the black bitch in front of her. "Hey, are you okay?" she glanced at the motionless Sakura who looked like she'd seen a ghost. Her face was pale and she was sweating badly. Oh boy.

"I-ino-chan… I'm scared."

"It's okay Sakura, don't worry. Those skanks can't lay their dirty hands on you unless they face me." She gave her a reassuring smile and looked at Sasuke who is now surrounded by the animals.

"Kazehime." Sasuke muttered, annoyed. The little fly won't leave him and guess what? She was already clinging onto him. Kazehime is his worst nightmare; that is a fact.

"Oh so you remembered me! I'm so glad, Sasuke-kun!" she giggled like a little girl that Naruto thought it was the worst musical shit ever. He can already feel his hair stand when a girl like Kazehime will snuggle into his arm like a hairy snake, if that even existed.

"Yeah, I know." The Uchiha tried his best to pull away from the girl's grip and has to check on Sakura who has an I-feel-so-scared face.

"Hey Kazehime! If you don't mind, me and the gang have some other business that has NOTHING to do with YOU so if you please free Sasuke away," Naruto surprisingly said which Sasuke find it thankful, "then maybe we can finish our so-called business." The blond ended dragging his best friend from the evil leech.

"If you say so, Naruto-kun." She shot him a flirty smile or Naruto called it the Smile of Nightmares and moved back. "Till we meet again, _Sasuke-kun_." She licked her lips and walked away along with her followers who gave their flying lovey kiss.

"Till we meet again, Sasuke-kun MY ASS bitch." Ino whined as soon the Barbie girls were gone. "Gosh! Did you see how she looked at you Sasuke? You should've burned her with Amaterasu or bring her to hell with your Mangekyou!" the girl added.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Are you okay? Damn! We should check her or something! That wind bitch might have contaminated her with her horrible kinky disease!" Naruto exclaimed staring at Sakura who was only standing like a statue.

Sasuke slowly went towards her and snapped his finger. She yelped in surprise and panted like she's been holding her breath ever since she saw Kazehime. "Sasuke-kun…" she mumbled before, to everyone's surprise, she hugged him, not some just bear hug but a real hug that needs comfort.

Ino, grinning at the romantic scene, nudged at Sasuke who didn't know what to do. Even Naruto mouthed, "_Do it!_" to convince his friend. Getting the idea, he hesitantly hugged the girl back shushing her that it's okay and that girl can do nothing because it was his mission to protect her at all cost. "I'm scared…" she murmured trying to hide her face. The way Kazehime looked and treated her were all mixed with threat and jealousy that Sakura can't deny that her aura was dangerous. She was no ordinary girl and anyone who messes with her will surely fall and be defeated.

"There's nothing she can do, Sakura. Not on me."

"Aww… they look so sweet I can feel the ants are going to eat them now." Ino murmured, grinning at Naruto.

"Hell yeah. Now we know Teme isn't gay!" the blond exclaimed, punching the air.

"Let's just hope the fan girls won't destroy their upcoming love affair. I'm so going to pulverized their asses. And oh before I forget Naruto, the gang's meeting up later tonight!"

* * *

Whew! Fuck. Finally. :)) Damn. I just hope you can wait for 9 and _probably_ 10 too. Hey, I'm not that sure. Just pray that the net will stop disconnecting me and I will have lots of plot cookies in my brain jar okay? mwahaha! Anyway...

**REVIEW :D**

(Or else... oh and tell me if I confused you in the explanation part. I made it all up.)


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE - LUCKEH NINE**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ish not mine

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

Silver bracelets of different designs and shapes were dropped on a wooden table followed by earrings and necklaces. Each glittered as the light bulb radiated above them. A man in his 20's stood before the objects eyeing them aggressively. Picking one which was an earring; he looked up to see various shinobis from different countries standing, waiting for his orders.

"I summoned all of you here, to bring back what's supposed to be mine." His low masculine voice would send girls swooning over him but he already has one girl in mind.

"Hai Yoshio-sama." Replied the men in unison with no hint of emotion.

He grinned like a devil; he knew damn well the girl can never escape his clutches.

"Capture Sakura Haruno and this time; if one of you fails…" he shot them all with a deadly glare, "I'll let you all taste the wrath of the devil."

They all vanished, including the metal objects that were once placed in the table leaving the man alone as a demonic laugh erupted from his throat.

Uchiha Sasuke sat alone in the couch of the Hyuuga compound. He was completely bored as he watched his other friends merry around like teenagers having a wild party. There was Naruto and Kiba, bickering in the corner, challenging each other into a drinking contest. Averting his gaze to the girls who giggled lightly, he scoffed and saw Lee with Shino in disgust as he heard the thick browed guy in green spandex expand his knowledge of his Youthful crap. The bug guy only stayed quiet, either ignoring Lee or sleeping while standing with a glass of gin in his hand.

"Ah fuck. This is all _her_ fault." Sasuke muttered, shutting his eyes closed remembering how Sakura coaxed him to bring her here. He growled as she recalled what threat she imposed smiling innocently at him while he looked at her with wide eyes almost begging her not to do it.

"_Hmph! Fine Sasuke-kun, I'll tell Xhaina-chan that you used your Sharingan on me so you can rape me while I'm on trance!" she cried her eyes flaring at him, while he stared, jaw hung open as he tried to absorb what the girl had just said. Sharingan? Rape? How can she even think of that? __**So Sakura-chan wants a Silent Rape huh? **__He growled at his inner and saw Sakura's retreating back. Oh hell no, she's so serious about it._

"_Why you-"_

"_Oh, I'll also tell her you were on top of me one morning!" she sang, grinning wickedly._

"_Ugh. Fine!"_

_Sakura turned around a victorious smile carved on her lips, "Yes Sasuke-kun?"_

"_We'll go." He said through gritted teeth not wanting to face the purple haired girl who let him slept in the couch as he verbally abused Sakura behind her back. He'd rather go to the little occasion than come face to face with the mighty Eggplant that will not only burn his ass but also let him sleep outside his own mansion._

"Hey teme! Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto sat beside him, drink in his hand. The raven-haired lad looked to his side, to which Naruto followed and saw Neji and Sakura talking _happily_. The blond didn't also fail to notice the irritated look on his friend's face as he gazed at the two conversing people. It was _something_. He grinned and nudged Sasuke; "Aww… seems Sakura-chan got bored of you." He was rewarded with a bonk in the head and a compliment of "idiot" but that didn't stop him from teasing the Uchiha who looked like he was going to assassinate dear Naruto.

He hated the fact that Sakura was enjoying.

Enjoying the party.

Enjoying the drinks.

Enjoying talking.

Enjoying the company of his other rival, **Hyuuga Neji.**

While he was left _uh-lone_.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Kiba made a plan to at least get some fun as they watched Sasuke sitting all alone in the couch with no one to talk to. And that fun means is to piss him off. They crawled up behind him, snickering as they started to sing…

"All by **myself!**" sang Kiba, trying his best not to laugh slowly standing.

"Don't wanna be…" chirped Naruto, following Kiba with a dramatic look on his face.

"All by myseeeelf!"

"Anymore…"

Sasuke swore if these two even continued to sing that fucking song, he won't have second thoughts in cutting off their tongues and burn them right in front of the idiots. He heard the others laugh, getting embarrassment since he was the only one who had no one to talk to. Naruto ignoring the dark aura emitting from his best friend, yelled, "It seems Uchiha Sasuke has been cheated!"

Said person glowered at the Kyuubi vessel adding more reasons to blow up the place.

An "awww" erupted from the crowd as they all gazed at Sakura with a firm look. She stared back with a surprised expression, a blush visible on her face.

"Sasuke is silently telling Sakura-chan to-"

"Baby come back!" chorused everyone following the tune of the song, "you can blame it all on me!" they continued, making Sasuke and Sakura blush in embarrassment because everyone in the room was singing.

"Teme was wrong, coz Sasuke can't live without you!" Naruto finished, pumping his fists in the air. Everyone stared at him with a weird look, 'What? I just changed the lyrics and it fucking fits!" he said proudly. Nonetheless, everyone just dealt with it smiling to them as they glanced at the two blushing couple.

"Dobe." The young Uchiha muttered, trying his best not to lose his patience which is probably transparent by now.

"I think it's better for you and Sasuke to go home." Neji said taking a peek at the Uchiha. He smirked mentally having a feeling that Sasuke was indeed jealous.

"Hai. Thanks Neji-kun!" she bowed before Neji and nervously sat beside Sasuke.

"S-sasuke-kun?" she tugged his long sleeved shirt lightly, hoping he simmered down a bit.

"Done?" he asked coldly staring ahead of him.

"H-hai. I think I'm sleepy too." She added smiling childishly at him. She waited for him to stand up and waved a goodbye as they left. The long walk was silent which caused Sakura to panic in her mind; she was the sole reason why he is pissed off to the max because she dragged him there with threat. _Uh-oh. He might let me sleep on the couch._

"Sasuke-kun?" she called, her voice enveloped in little fear.

"Hn?"

"Gomen ne? I- I thought Naruto-kun will accompany you." Sasuke noticed the sincerity in her voice, raising an eyebrow. He didn't respond, waiting for her to say more.

"And, I'm really sorry for threatening you a while ago." This time, Sakura faced Sasuke, a pout gracing her lips. She saw him smirk, quite happy that she was sorry for that cruel thing she did. "I really had to ask Neji about something." She added, this time smirking to herself to Sasuke's confusion. Looping an arm around Sasuke, she told him how much she enjoyed the night especially when Kiba and Naruto pulled out a special song number for him. She giggled when she heard him growl and told him he looked cute back there.

"Y'know, you look like an innocent little kid Sasuke-kun! I wondered why you grew up to be a bastard." She said in disappointment recalling the past events.

"Shut up."

"Sasuke-kun! Xhaina-chan's not here." She chirped looking at him with a big grin on her face.

"So?"

"You won't be sleeping on the couch anymore." The girl explained then added, "Ne, can I sleep with you again?" in soft whisper.

"Hn. No." A whine escaped from her lips then she came up with a reason, "What if Megami-san appears in my room? Knife in hand and tells me **SASU-KUN'S MINE KITTY BITCH!**" she tried to imitate Kazehime's voice but failed and Sasuke found it amusing, chuckling lowly.

"But ano, Megami-san is scary."

"Like I've said Sakura, they can never hurt you as long as you're with me."

"As long as you're with me" she repeated, then faced the Uchiha, "then that means I must always stick with you always. So please?" she pouted at Sasuke, pleading to let her sleep with him again. A grunt was the only thing Sasuke responded making the girl think if it was a yes or no.

* * *

_Next day…_

"Megami-san, that Sakura whore is unfazed by your warning yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

"She's still with Sasuke-kun."

A hiss escaped from the girl's lips. _So she doesn't take it seriously huh? That little bitch._ She quickly left her friends to find where the thief is to show her what she can do. Only she can get close to the Uchiha, no one else. She made a face in disgust, recalling the face of the pink haired girl whoring around **her** Sasuke. That little kitty has nothing compared to her; looks, fame and of course her ninja skills, known to be as the Wind Princess, she bet that girl can't even lay a finger on her.

"Iie Sasuke-kun! You're being mean!" that familiar voice caused her to stop from her tracks and hide behind a wall. A few meters ahead of her stood her Sasuke watching the pink haired girl in an amused expression as she continued to poke him in his chest.

Her blood boiled seeing Sakura touch him freely.

"Where's Xhaina anyway?" Sasuke asked the girl, catching her hand.

"She's going to help the ANBU search for Yoshio's whereabouts." She replied, trying to pull her hand away from Sasuke's grip. She scowled when he didn't free her hand, shaking it harshly.

"Hey Teme! Come here for a minute!" Naruto called, holding a scroll. The raven haired man freed her hand and walked towards Naruto. "Just stay there." He reminded her; she nodded giddily. "Sasuke-kun, "I'll look for some clothes ne?" Before he can reply, she already went inside the shop admiring the colorful dresses.

_Now's my chance._ Kazehime thought, vanishing in her place.

"Mou, I hope Sasuke-kun will buy me these." Holding a pair of beaded bracelets and dresses, she pouted not wanting to borrow Sasuke's clothes anymore. Aside from being too large on her, his scent was intoxicating her cat senses.

"I'll just lend you my junks, _Sakura-chan_." That icy tone made the girl stiffened, almost dropping the materials in her hands. "M-megami-san…" she greeted nervously, facing Kazehime.

"Aren't you a bit too close on **my** Sasuke-kun?" Her furious eyes scanned her from head to toe, her eyes squinting in disgust. The neko only bit her lip, causing her to smile, a bittersweet smile that gave Sakura fear. The wind princess took a step, her eyes now glaring at the girl before her.

She harshly grabbed Sakura's chin and spat venomously, anger and hatred mixed in her tone, "Remember what I've told you?" when the girl didn't replied, using her free hand, she gripped her shoulder tightly making her wince and whisper a soft "yes".

"Hmm, what was it again?" Kazehime grinned, watching the girl tremble in fear.

"I-I should s-stay away…" murmured Sakura, trying her best not to cry. The grip on her shoulder was really tight, like it was being clamped and the way this Kazehime reminds her to leave Sasuke alone was completely frightening her.

"From who Sakura?"

"F-from S-sasuke-kun…"

She grinned then pushed the trembling girl away; hearing the right words she wanted to hear. Her face then turned into a face of an angel who had sick demon inside, "Very good Sakura-chan! So if I saw you clinging to my Sasuke-kun again…" she pulled a lock of her hair; Sakura winced, "You'll be wishing you'd never met Sasuke." She hissed walking away in all her glory.

The moment Kazehime left, Sakura slumped on the floor, panting as she tried to catch her breath. She'd never felt so scared; her tears that she tried to blink away freely fell, sobbing quietly at the corner of the shop.

* * *

"What does it says?"

"Something about Houkou." He rolled the scroll and secured it in his ninja pouch. "Come on, Sakura should be bored by now."

Both males walked in the opposite direction and were surprised to see when an old lady yelled in fright, running towards them panic-stricken. Sasuke became alarmed seeing where the lady came from, the same shop Sakura told him she'd stay.

"Fuck. How did they know?" He dashed towards the stall, leaving Naruto with the lady, and heard the crashing of glass windows.

**Sasuke-kun!**

At the farthest corner of the stall, he caught a glimpse of pink and immediately chased after them. He ignored the shouts of the blond and focused on saving Sakura from the enemy. He wondered how they knew she was here. He was sure none of Sakura's captors have been able to return back to Yoshio to tell her whereabouts. Increasing his speed, he pushed the thought away first and followed Sakura.

"Let me go! I'm not coming with you!" Sakura thrashed against one of the men as he held her with tight grip with one hand. There were three of them, with bulky bodies and silver necklaces made of chains dangling on their necks. She became worried of Sasuke, hoping he won't be outnumbered by Yoshio's pets.

The one holding her pushed past the other two who slowed down a bit to greet her savior.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Back to Yoshio-sama."

Upon hearing the name who caused her harm to her whole life, she violently kicked and punched, while screaming, "No!"; he didn't flinched at any of her attempts continuing his way back to the hideout.

"Move."

Sasuke unsheathed his katana, preparing himself for a battle. He will finish this quickly, Sakura is very far from him now and there's no way he'd fail his mission. Standing still, the two ninjas pulled out their own weapons, one held a huge axe while the other a pair of chain and sickle. The three shinobi stood on their grounds waiting. The wind blew lightly and as it left, the ninjas vanished in the air.

Metals clashing against each other echoed in the forest. Birds flew away avoiding the battle and little creatures scampering away from the area. The three landed, panting lightly. Sasuke wanting to finish it quickly activated his bloodline limit and felt his chakra flow throughout his body gaining strength.

Both ninjas held up their weapons that now glowed with their own chakra, and charged at the Uchiha who only grinned demonically at them, his figure surrounded by streaks of lightning. Sounds of thousand birds filled the area disturbing the peaceful aura inside the forest.

_**BOOM!**_

"Sasuke-kun!"

The sound of an explosion didn't miss her ears, staring worriedly behind her. And to her surprise, one of the ninjas from a while ago returned with stains of blood on his clothes. _He can't be…_ Sakura thought, her now teary eyes watching the ninja catching up with them.

"Did you kill the kid?"

"Yes."

"No! Tell me you didn't!" she cried, trying to find a way to punch the ninja.

"He's dead Sakura." He swiftly raised a kunai and threw it with inhuman speed. Sakura watched in horror as the kunai slipped past her hitting the man holding her in his head. Her breaths short, he was going to kill her too? The man fell lifelessly, hitting a few branches before reaching the forest ground.

Sensing the girl will let out a shout, the ninja instantly grabbed her covering her mouth; he felt his hand vibrate as she screamed trying to pull away his hand away from her mouth.

"Shut up Sakura." He whispered in her ear that caused her to stop.

"S-sasuke-k-kun?"

"Hn."

She hugged him tightly, relief washing away her fears as she buried her face in his chest. Sasuke then waited for the ANBU's to come, have them examine the bodies to at least get information from the enemy who is still unknown to them. He carried Sakura and met Naruto along the way with Shizune and her medical team.

"Are you hurt?" Sasuke asked her as they reached the hospital.

She only shook her head in response. Exploring her surroundings, her eyes widened in surprise upon seeing the person she'd least wanted to see.

_Kazehime._

She was in a corner, watching her with eyes that wanted to rip her into pieces. She gulped nervously, recalling what had happened in the shop. Realizing she was being carried by Sasuke, she quickly urged him to put her down causing the man raise an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I can walk Sasuke-kun…" she avoided his gaze as she whispered her plea.

Surprised by her reply, he settled her down and let her walk ahead of him.

* * *

**R**ead**&R**eview :)


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ish not mine

Note: Humor is kinda dropping. I know. :P Well, I've been reading too much drama fics *sigh* But still, it fuckin' fits. :3

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

"There's one common thing about them all."

"What is it, Senpai?"

"They're all wearing silver materials."

"Maybe it's their trademark."

The head of the medic team became silent. It was a possibility but then she remembered Pein. He used chakra receivers to hide himself and let some corpse finish off his plans while he hides somewhere in a tall mountain to control them. But the metals look plain and simple. They fit as accessories but something tells Shizune, the head medic, to make her suspicious about it. She stared at the dead men lying stiffly. _They're just ordinary ninjas._ She thought examining them, the only thing that makes her suspicious were their accessories.

"I'll take these," Shizune picked up the objects, "you can dispose them. We have nothing more to do." She added, preparing to leave the room. The other occupants only nodded as they moved the dead bodies to another room.

* * *

_Chirp. Chirp. Chirp._

_Groan._

"Ugh. Damn birds." The young teen muttered shutting his eyes tightly, trying to eliminate the chirps coming from the birds. They were too happy for his own good. Ignoring the gleeful singing birds, he sat up and noticed something.

There was no **lump** in his bed.

Or rather, Sakura is not with him.

He quickly got up, wearing a shirt and searched for the girl. _Don't tell me they got her again?_ He thought, checking every room in the mansion. And to make matters worse, there were like **twenty** rooms. He cursed and thought. There was no way Sakura will enter one of the rooms since she's afraid of the dark and being alone in a room that was like, abandoned for ten years.

Reaching downstairs he quickly searched for her, wondering where the hell she slept or went. If he remembered correctly, she was still beside him before he fell asleep. _Ugh. That girl._ He headed towards the living room and was shocked.

"Sakura?"

Lying on the couch was the girl he'd been seeking, sleeping quietly like a cat. She was wearing his huge shirt and boxers of course but that didn't shock him, it was the question "Why was she sleeping there?". Wasn't she the one who always coaxed him to let her sleep with him? It confused him. Shrugging off the thought, he woke her up, gently poking her.

_Poke. Twitch. Poke. Twitch._

"Sakura." He called, kneeling beside her. She stirred, cat ears twitching.

"Wake up." She slowly opened her eyes and saw Sasuke miraculously wearing shirt. She mentally sighed in relief and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh… sleeping?" She heard him scoff. _Wrong answer Sakura, _it meant. Avoiding his intense gaze, she continued to look at the floor, thinking of various excuses since she have to stay away from him. Or else the wind bitch, as Naruto calls her, is going to punish her.

"I know that." Sasuke muttered annoyed, "Why are you sleeping on the **couch**?" He saw her bit her lip, like trying to hide something from him. He narrowed his eyes.

"I…" _I was sleep walking and ended up here?_ She thought but it was so hard to lie especially when his gaze is extremely intense; he was like lie detector machine, worse one though.

"And why can't you look at me? You're acting weird Sakura."

When she remained silent, he didn't bother her further thinking it was only an effect of yesterday's event. He told her they'd eat with Naruto today and left her sitting on the couch. As he strode off towards his room to change, he can't get off Sakura's new behavior. Unlike the once noisy childish Sakura before, this one's too quiet and nervous all the time. And to his surprise, it seemed like she was avoiding him which he hoped not.

_You'll wish you never met Sasuke…_

That tone of voice, it made her heart drop. Recalling it already made her shake in fear, she thought of her as the daughter of Lucifer taking human form. And being the devil's offspring, Kazehime has a wicked mind. Sakura never thought she would go that far. Touching her shoulder, she winced remembering that the black devil gripped it tightly. She had hurt her, and she'd do more if she won't oblige to her orders. The girl sighed, hoping she'd survive the day without annoying Sasuke which she missed. _I can do this._

* * *

"Stop." A hand was raised causing the rushing ninjas to halt on their tracks.

"Stay here. I'll check the area." Said a feminine voice, vanishing. She reappeared behind a huge tree that was near a small box shaped wall leading to darkness. Her crimson eyes scanned the area, searching for any unwanted presence. Making sure there was no one else and it was safe to move forward, she raised her hand, urging the masked shinobi to enter. Only blurs of white and black were seen entering; leaves rustling in the air at the swift movement.

Xhaina stood before the hideout she suspected Yoshio may be hiding. She was hoping they'd get a clue. The whole time she was with Sakura, she was already trying to reveal Yoshio's real identity while protecting the princess. And it was a complete surprise he'd find their whereabouts and that Sakura is alive. Being a professional spy and ninja in the past, her skills led her to come this far to find Yoshio.

"Xhaina-san, this chamber is empty. I think it's abandoned."

"But we found these." A silver chain was held in front of Xhaina which she took. She examined it and thought it was familiar.

"Xhaina-san! I know where Yoshio is!" cried one ANBU immediately dashing towards the purple haired girl. He whispered it to her ear; her eyes widening in shock.

"How did-"

"The chain, it's like a tracker. Remember when you told us that all of the enemies are wearing silver accessories? They're actually tracking devices. Their form makes them a disguise to what they really are." The ANBU said, as he analyzed the metal.

"It's like Pein's chakra receivers, but this only works as trackers. It lets the person manipulating the technique locate the wearer's whereabouts. He can also tell if he's engaged in the fight, he can feel the decrease of chakra." He explained confidently.

"Why do you know this?" Xhaina asked doubtfully, staring at the masked ninja.

"I've read it from a book. It caught my attention when you told us that they're all wearing silver objects. And it also says that few people can have such. It's pretty rare."

"So how that does leads you to discover Yoshio's whereabouts?"

The ANBU sighed and said, "I tried to insert some chakra and I felt a strong current leading to some place where there is a bigger amount of energy."

Xhaina nodded as she listened to every word, feeling relief. Finally, she now knows where he is and it's time to end up everything. Looking at the other members, she yelled, "Okay everyone. Target's located, keep your guards up." She pointed at the ANBU ordering him to lead them the way.

* * *

Sakura thought it was easy to avoid Uchiha Sasuke. And hell it **wasn't**. With his eyes that are like spy cameras that seem to watch her every single movement, it's really hard to snub him. He was like a pesky little fly buzzing around, wanting to get attention. But she wondered; why is there a feeling of hurt? Well it did hurt but shouldn't it be only little? Because right now, she wants to cry her heart out and stay in a corner forever so Kazehime will just leave her alone. One more thing, she's already wishing she hadn't followed him that night. _Sigh._

As they walked towards the Ichiraku Ramen stand, she made sure she was a meter away from the Uchiha walking ahead of him. She was silent along the way, preventing herself from even speaking the dreaded word, _Sasuke-kun._

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!" greeted Naruto as soon as his ever gleeful azure eyes landed on the two. His smile turned into a frown when he saw that Sakura was like a second Hinata and Sasuke, who seemed like he was dumped by all the girls in the village. His face tells him, _fuck my life_.

"Hey Naruto-kun." A small smile formed her lips but Naruto didn't notice it. It was her eyes he noted, he can see sadness in them.

"Dobe."

"Oi Teme, what the heck did you do to Sakura-chan? And what's up with the face? It's like the whole world rejected your existence."

"Fuck off. I'm hungry." He replied coldly, not in the mood to discuss the new Sakura. As they entered the ramen stand, Sakura surprised them when she sat beside Naruto who is beside Sasuke. The Uchiha didn't miss what she did, making his suspicions of her avoiding him, correct.

"Err… is there something you two want to talk about?" the Kyuubi vessel asked, switching gazes between Sasuke and Sakura.

"I-it's nothing Naruto-kun… S-sorry." The girl mumbled forcing a smile. Her eyes didn't spare a glance on the raven-haired teen who watched her in irritation, clenching his fists. _Why can't she just tell it?_ Sasuke thought. He lost his appetite and suddenly stood up from the stool, dragged Sakura outside wanting to settle things since this new behavior of hers is getting on his nerves. He tried to recall everything, completely clueless about the reason why she suddenly changed. And there was no single thing he can think of.

"Hey teme! What the hell?"

"Leave us alone Naruto. We need to talk." He told the blond in an annoyed voice.

"Sasuke-kun!" She tried to pull her arm but failed; his grip too tight. He looked at her with furious eyes, causing her to keep her mouth shut and just follow him. When they were in a secluded place which was an alleyway, he freed her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sasuke hissed at her, onyx eyes intensely staring at her.

"I-it's n-nothing…" she said softly, eyes looking at the wall. Her heart raced feeling nervous at her current situation.

"Then why are you suddenly staying away from me?" he almost yelled at her; he has to calm down or else he'd up shouting at her that will only worsen the problem.

When he received no response, he felt his anger rise and growled lowly. He doesn't understand why feels pain and anger, but nonetheless he stepped forward, making her back hit against the wall as she took a step back, trapping her petite form with his. _Why am I even doing this?_ Sasuke thought. He shouldn't be worrying about this, it was not like him. Could it be…

"Why won't you answer me Sakura?"

"I… i-" she was cut off by his angry voice.

"Stop stuttering! It's not like you Sakura. Did I do something wrong?" She shook her head, and felt a tint of joy when he heard his voice on the last statement. She was sure; it became a soft gentle voice full of worry. _You did nothing, Sasuke-kun. Blame your genes that made you handsome._ She thought. If only she could hug him at this very moment and tell him the reason, she'd do it. She can only seal her lips and make excuses.

"Then stop avoiding me. It's… annoying." _Hurting me._

She finally looked at him, her eyes full of crystal tears threatening to fall any second.

"G-gomenasai…" she whispered in pain, _If it's annoying to you, it's killing me Sasuke-kun, it's slowly tearing me apart!_

His bangs covered his eyes, tempting Sakura to push them away and touch his face. But she stopped herself, knowing Kazehime is just anywhere watching her. _Sasuke-kun…_ She made a dash, unable to handle her emotions anymore, leaving Sasuke standing alone.

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" She heard Naruto, but avoided him, looking for a secluded place.

Her feet led her to a pathway that had a bench. She sat, panting heavily. The wind brushed her damp face as her tears continued to flow on her cheeks. _This is… too much._ Wiping away her tears, she was shocked when she heard a clap.

* * *

_Clap. Clap. Clap._

_Kazehime_.

"Well, well Sakura-chan! That was some quite a show isn't it?" Her voice taunted her, wishing someone will kidnap her again right now and kill her rather than seeing this witch torturing her.

Kazehime felt a surge of victory, how she pitied not Sakura's situation. She had always enjoyed seeing people drowning in their tears while she swims in pure bliss. _Serves you right, disgusting bitch._ Making her way towards Sakura with a bitter smile on her face, she sat beside her to 'comfort' the sobbing girl.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. Your pain will vanish once me and Sasuke-kun starts dating." Patting her shoulder while she laughs mockingly, staring at her with eyes glinting cruelly. "Once you disappear in Sasuke's life, all is well." She added.

"Anyway," she leaned towards her ear and whispered, "_don't you even dare telling this, Sakura. Or I'll make your situation worst._"

* * *

"Sasuke-teme! What happened there? Is everything fine?"

"Do you think I'm fine?"

He ran a hand in his raven locks, exhaling a long angry sigh. She wouldn't talk, won't even tell a single thing why she's like _that_. He felt Naruto's hand on his shoulder, but quickly shrugged it off. He doesn't need sympathy, he needs answers.

"Calm down, Teme. I'm sure Sakura-chan has a good explanation. Maybe you scared the shit out of her, dragging her in a freaking alleyway." The blond said, trying to comfort his best friend. He can see how frustrated the Uchiha was, and it was a big deal. He had never been so frustrated about a **girl**_**.**_

"Where'd she go?" asked the Uchiha in a firm voice, making up his mind.

"I don't know. Oh shi-"

"Go find her, then take her to Ino's house." He ordered monotonously; Naruto only nodded in obedience afraid his friend will take him to his **underworld**.

* * *

Inside the Yamanaka residence, Sakura sat nervously inside Ino's bedroom. Many questions flooded her mind starting from the reason why Naruto brought her here, how Sasuke was doing and if he's angry with her. The way his voice rose when she refused to respond and ran off without a word; she erased the thought believing he'd understand.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Sakura." Came Ino's voice, she was carrying a tray that had food which is for her.

The girl nodded in reply, smiling lightly. "Uhm ano, Ino-san, w-why did Naruto-kun bring me here?"

It took a while before Ino answered, reminding herself not to mention Sasuke. "Well, the idiot told me you and Sasuke are having some" she made quotation marks in the air, "**lover's quarrel** so I'm here to rescue!" She handed Sakura a plate of rice balls, placing the tray on her bed side table and sat beside the pink haired girl.

"Arigatou Ino-chan." She nibbled on the rice ball feeling a bit of relief.

Ino watched Sakura ate and thought deeply. The girl indeed changed, unlike a cheerful Sakura before, she's facing a miserable Sakura. And what shocked her most that it was Sasuke who asked for her help, desperately yearning for what had caused this new annoying, according to the man, behavior of hers. Grateful of her family's ninjutsu, she silently asked for an apology to Kami-sama for she'll invade Sakura's memories to discover the problem.

"Sakura-chan, can you please close your eyes for a moment?"

"H-hai." She obeyed her, finishing the last rice ball and quickly closing her eyes.

_Here it goes._ She thought, gently touching Sakura's forehead.

* * *

The smell of blood and open flesh stank the whole area; still bodies of men were scattered on the corner of every room. The whole chamber was clouded with utter silence, not even a single sign of life is inferred. But a laugh echoed outside, his frame lighted by the full moon. He stood on a huge branch of a tree eyeing the horizon with vicious eyes.

"Just you wait Sakura. I'll be dropping by to finally see you." He said with smug smirk, slowly fading into the thin air leaving a trail of his dark laugh in the forest.

* * *

"Kazehime."

Said girl turned around and gasped in shock when she saw who called her.

"S-sasuke-kun!" her friends quickly scampered away to give them privacy, not forgetting to leave a wink or flirtatious smiles at the young Uchiha.

"What brings you here Sasuke-kun?" Kazehime asked, inching towards Sasuke who only eyed her with cold empty eyes. She wondered if Sasuke came to be comforted; her heart leapt in joy about the idea, smirking triumphantly in her mind. As she was about to touch his shoulder, Sasuke caught her wrist swiftly, growling lowly that gave shivers down her spine.

"_Don't touch me, disgusting witch._" Her dark eyes widened in shock, heart dropping.

"W-what's wrong Sasuke-"

"Don't even call me Sasuke-kun." He told her, his eyes now glaring daggers at the girl. After hearing the truth from Ino, he almost activated his curse seal, as he felt his anger rise to the highest peak. He was only stopped if it weren't for Sakura's sleeping form; it made him calm down. He quickly sprinted towards his fan girls' lair to give them a taste of his wrath.

"I know… what you **did.**" His voice was too low and was dripped with poison. Kazehime could only watch with fearful eyes, her courage slowly vanishing.

"I-I don't know-" he gripped her wrist tightly, close enough to be broken. He heard her yelp in pain, pulling her hand away, "you're hurting me!"

"That isn't even enough of what you did to Sakura."

"I-"

"Look bitch," she winced at the word, "if you decide to pull off another pathetic scheme of yours, make sure it doesn't involved people who are important to me." With that, he harshly pushed her, making Kazehime fall on the ground, caressing her aching hand.

"But-"

"Don't even talk to me." He showed her a glimpse of his Sharingan; she nodded in fear. Sasuke left without sparing her another glance and went back to Ino's house to bring back Sakura to his mansion.

* * *

**R**ead**&R**eview :)


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN :O**

Woohoo! Finally. I've updated. XD Just took a rest since I have to enjoy summer vacation since I'm going back to SCHOOL as early as THE END OF APRIL instead of JUNE to train for our freakin' school newspaper. Pfft. My teacher literally dragged me to join. But whatever, life sucks anyway. Screw him. And crap, I thought I lost my sparkling love to Sasu-cakes T.T thanks to Gray ( Fairy Tail ) coz he keeps on strippin' ALMOST beating Sasu's smexiness. Gah. Rant over. I'll update sooner or later. Meh. I'll finish this before school starts.

So ciao!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ish not mine

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

"W-what happened here?"

The closer they got to the location of their target, the stronger the smell of rotting flesh flooded their nostrils. And now that they reached it, all they could do was gasp and feel bile rise up to their throats as they saw corpse slowly decaying; flies swarmed the whole chamber feeding on different dead bodies.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Leaving the awful place, Xhaina gazed angrily at the ANBU who led them. He wore a wolf mask.

"H-hai. I'm sure of it! I felt the strong chakra here." He defended, also surprised that they found nothing but dead people. He began to analyze the flow of the jutsu, recalling the explanation of the book he read that deals with metal trackers.

"The enemy has escaped." Reported one of the cat masked ninja.

"Damn it."

"Yoshio must have cut off the flow." Said the wolf masked ANBU, "but I can feel a faint chakra leading towards…" he concentrated further and was surprised. "Konoha."

* * *

Sakura lay asleep on Sasuke's bedroom. She hadn't been awake since Ino used her technique on her to unveil the mystery behind her new behavior. Sasuke watched her the entire time; sitting on the side of the bed making sure no enemy will kidnap her for the third time. He felt relieved now that he finally gave his word of **advice** to Kazehime.

_**Gah. If only Sakura-chan knows how much we want her right now, I bet she wants us to crawl on top of her and you know the drill.**_

_This is not the time for you to be here._

_**Just sayin' man. Isn't this the perfect time? Lights out, the freakin' comfy bed that will soon bang the wall, and Sakura-chan… UNCONSCIOUS! JACKPOT BOY! JAAAAACK-**_

_Ass. Shut the fucking hell up before I use Tsukiyomi on you!_

_**I dare you asshole, coz you'll be like… Tsukiyomi-ing thyself! HA!**_

Seeing no reason to argue with his inner anymore, he felt his stomach beg for food. Grunting in annoyance, he made a barrier inside the room adding more security to the sleeping girl who is prone to kidnappers and left the room. As he made his way to his kitchen, the young man tried to reflect on his emotions. Yes. Finally, his emotions he had shunned for a very long time. Thanks to Sakura, they have finally resurfaced with a bonus, alert level 10 of his hormones.

"Tch. She's just a girl."

_**Are you sure? Guy who wants to Tsukiyomi himself?**_

_Shut up. What are you doing here?_

_**I'm here to give you… Annoyance!**_

…

_**Kidding, asshole. Just sensed that you finally, after some freaking years, noticed your FEELINGS! **_

_Okay. Now fuck off._

_**Meh. You're just too gay to admit that you like her!**_

_I don't like Sakura!_

_**Ooooh… I knew it! You love her! And since you love her, let's make love now!**_

_Fucking inner._ Sasuke thought, pretending that he cannot hear his mind chanting, 'Sex! Sex! Sex!'

* * *

Back to Sasuke's bedroom, a figure easily slipped past the barrier the Uchiha had set up, gracefully landing with his two feet. He smirked smugly as he saw his Sakura sleeping soundly, amber eyes examining her thoroughly. It's been a while since the last time he had seen her. She was only a little girl back then.

"My sweet Sakura…" he admired her beauty, disregarding her cat features. He walked towards her, his feet making no single sound as he neared her. The man caressed her cheeks, causing the girl to stir in her sleep, cat ears twitching. He chuckled darkly when the girl shuddered at his touch, as he continued to stroke her face.

"S-sasuke-kun…" he heard her mumble in her sleep, causing him to glower at her.

"No, Sakura-chan…" he leaned to her ears that fluttered with his soft breaths. "Don't you remember me?"

The girl slowly opened her eyes, bothered by the soft touch she felt while asleep. She wondered if it was Sasuke trying to wake her up nicely, unlike the usual poking he does in the morning.

"Sasuke-kun?" she called, rubbing her eyes to clear her blurred vision. A strange presence caught her attention, averting her gaze to her side to find the person she never expected to see.

"It's been a while ne? Sakura-hime." The man said, smiling tauntingly at the girl's surprise.

Sakura wanted to scream, not because a man has intruded Sasuke's bedroom, but because she knew this man. Her heart paced, she couldn't find her voice. Emerald orbs can only widen; she shivered at his soft gentle touch as he continuously stroked her cheek, his smile never leaving his face.

"Y-your sup-p-posed t-to be d-dead…" she murmured, fear written all over her face. She cannot forget this face, this boy she met when she was only a little girl and what had happened to him.

"Aren't you happy about it Sakura-chan?" he asked her, enjoying the way she reacts. Her scent intoxicated him, fuelling his desire to claim her.

"You've grown, and I never expected you to become a beauty." He told her, a dark laugh emitting from his throat.

"Iie…" she shook her head, "y-you're dead…" she mumbled, as she was close to tears hoping this is all illusion. But she felt his arms snake around her waist, "I'm perfectly alive Sakura. Do you know why?"

She didn't respond, too afraid to answer. He grabbed her chin, so she faced him, "Because I was the one who killed them." She stiffened at his statement. He can't be…

"Y-you…"

"Yes. They were going to cancel the arrangement Sakura-chan. So I tried to stop them. I want you Sakura" he told her with a mix of need, "and your power." He whispered staring viciously at her emerald orbs with tears threatening to fall.

Going back to his bedroom, Sasuke felt a strange presence inside his mansion alarming him. He cursed mentally, knowing the barrier he made was broken and this time, he was sure their enemy isn't to be underestimated.

The moment he entered his room, he felt relieved when she saw her there. But he was confused when she saw her crying, trembling in fear. The open window also caught his attention, curtains gliding with the cold wind. He quickly closed it and rushed towards the shaking girl who sat on the bed, sheets covering her.

"Sasuke-kun!" Her arms instantly hugged him, burying her face on his chest. His presence swept away her fright from the previous encounter. She felt his arm secure her back pulling her closer to the Uchiha.

"What happened? Are you hurt? Did Kazehime came here?" he asked, looking down at her. She was still trembling but her sobs subsided, he wondered what caused her to be like this, mentally blaming himself for leaving her again.

She shook her head in response, still trying to find the ability to talk. _That face… they can't be the same. He's only young at that time!_ She thought, erasing his image. She was even disgusted when she remembered that he touched her.

"What happened? And… why are you crying?" he gestured her to look at him, and did something (SasuSaku fans would want Sasuke to do in episode 33 and 109 xD) he had never done in his entire life; he wiped her tears away. She blushed lightly and suddenly remembered her deal with the witch. But Sasuke sensed her when she tried to tear away from him causing him to tighten his hold on her.

"S-sasuke-"

"It's okay now. I've told her to fuck off." He said grimly, recalling the girl he wished the devil would imprison in hell and never to return. He felt her relax, nuzzling his chest like a cat.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun…" she said in a muffled voice, thankful that Kazehime won't bother her anymore. Being beside Sasuke made her feel secured, recalling when she thought of him as her Prince Charming minus his egotistical side that is. But thanks to him, she no longer felt scared; she just hoped Sasuke will kill _that __**guy**_.

"Now tell me what happened." He said, gesturing her to look at him.

"A-akito…" she whispered in a frightened tone, gazing at him with eyes painted in fear, as though she just said a forbidden word.

"Akito?" She nodded, clutching his shirt, "Don't leave me Sasuke-kun… H-he'll get me."

He wondered who this Akito guy was; isn't it supposed to be Yoshio whom she must be scared of? Or that there's another man who wants to capture her? It can be possible, but Sakura never mentioned an Akito guy when she told her story. Perhaps Yoshio asked for help, _Ugh. Damn enemies._

_**Why the FUCK are there so many MEN after OUR SAKURA-CHAN? –roars-**_

He agreed at the first clause of his inner's statement, but the next one made him twitch. HIS Sakura? Since when had he claim the girl? His inner is really on crack.

_**Oh come on, big boy, we will claim her tonight! Everything's already prepared! Forget the condom, we'll fire our sperms-**_

_ENOUGH OF BULLSHIT._

_**Whaaaat? You call that bullshit? Dude, that's a fact! That's like, reprodu-**_

_Just shut the fuck up. Go spread your reproductive crap somewhere else._

_**Okay, I'll start it with our reproductive organ.**_

_Why you little-_

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's voice disturbed him from his thoughts.

"Hn."

"Something's poking me…" she mumbled in a confused expression, looking at him for any explanation. She sat up and began to search for the _thing_ that suddenly poked her while she hugged the Uchiha who became quiet. It was sudden, like it just appeared from nowhere and it was **hard**.

**HOLY FUCKING SHIT. **

_THAT PERVERTED ASS!_ He screamed in anger inside his mind. Grateful that it was really dark in his room, Sakura wouldn't see the _thing_, or rather **his thing**. He can slowly feel the pain in his crotch as various images of his clan restoration with Sakura flashed in his mind causing him to sweat hard. And worse, Sakura noticed this, making her worry and come closer to the Uchiha accidentally brushing her leg to his aching organ. _**You mean penis, dear author.**_ Right.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" She removed his locks that covered his blank face, the heat coming out from him wasn't hard to notice. "Neh Sasuke-kun, why are you so warm? Are you sick?" she asked, clueless that Sasuke was suffering from a severe temptation that includes Sakura, bed, and babies. As she was about to poke him in the cheek, his hand caught hers, a surge of uneasiness travelled down to her system. A quiet Sasuke can be a bit dangerous and to her dismay, it's just her and him in a freaking dark room. Sakura hoped this person won't do anything stupid.

Meanwhile, the young man was fighting his inner conscience. The urge to forcefully push Sakura down on the bed and be underneath him and restore the clan tonight was getting on his nerves, now that he'd done a wrong move. And the fact that Sakura is coming closer to him, triggering his hormones, makes it WORSE. He only has two options.

He will vanish to avoid Sakura and continue his business in the bathroom.

OR

He'll do Sakura and restore his clan which sounds _awfully _**better**.

_Y'know, I prefer B. On that condition, jacking-_

_**Talk to my fucking ass, you perverted idiot!**_

_Off is not an option… teehee. Let's see how you'll handle this!_

Sasuke gulped; sweat trickling down his face as his inner tried to overpower his resistance. He won't let this happen! He felt his hand shake as he gripped Sakura's hand, sticking to plan A but his inner was persuasive. "Sasuke-kun? Is something wrong?" he heard her with a voice full of worry.

"I-I'm fine." He uttered in a low voice that caused the girl to shiver. Sakura looked at him, while pulling away her hand. He's been silent for the past ten minutes and did he just stutter? As she was about to say something, she felt nervous when he heard her say her name in a way that an ordinary girl would die for.

"**Sakura…**"

_Gulp. Gulp._

_He just mentioned my name… s-se-d-duc-t-tive-ly!_ She looked up and saw a smug smirk carved on his face as he gazed at her with, _Let's play, little kitty_ look. There is no way he will actually do that would he? But when she felt her being pulled closer to him… _Eep!_

"S-s-sasuke-kun? A-ano-" she panicked. His smirk spelled R-A-P-E.

"Hush _Sakura._" Her name sounded all too sweet and she could feel her face heating up, as she was SUPER CLOSE to the Uchiha. Grateful that he was wearing a shirt, she hoped that Naruto or Neji will barge in the room to save her. And don't forget the _thing!_

"Don't worry, nothing's gonna _happen_." _Liar!_ Sakura thought, thinking of ways on how she can escape the clutches of Sasuke the Rapist. His hand suddenly tipped up her chin, forcing her look at his handsome face and leaned towards her. _W-what the hell is he doing?_

Sakura had her eyes wide open.

_Lub-dub. Lub-dub._

Heart is on rampage.

_HOLY SMOKES! WE'RE FINALLY ON OUR WAY TO GET DEVIRGINIZED! THANKS TO THE AWESOME ME!_

Just a little more…

_**SLAAAAAAAAAAM!**_

"Sakura-hime, are- **WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?**"

There was an awkward silence.

"X-xhaina-chan! A-anou, S-sasuke-kun is s-sick!" Sakura said, knowing that chaos will ensure if she found that she was on the verge of getting raped. Sasuke only watched in surprise.

"You sick pervert!" She immediately punched the Uchiha, hitting the wall hard as he grunted in pain.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Xhaina quickly grabbed Sakura, dragging her ten feet away from the man, glaring daggers. How dare he touch the princess? This is the reason why she cannot let that dirty young man go near Sakura. He has a dark side that preys on the princess and she will not let that happen.

_DAMN! She-SHE JUST RUINED IT! SO CLOSE DAMN IT! AND LOOK! SHE'S A MAJOR TURN OFF! OUR FUCKING HARD ON QUICKLY FALTERED THE MOMENT SHE STEPPED IN! FUCK!_

"Sasuke-kun! Are you okay?" Sakura cried, the moment Sasuke stood up without a trace of emotion.

"Don't you dare go near her." The purple-head hissed, sneering at the raven-haired teen that was coming closer.

Sasuke will ignore any question this eggplant will ask because it'll cause more trouble, thanks to his inner, who is now locked into the depth of his mind, swearing that if he goes out with his so called plan to restore his clan, he'd chidori him.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about what happened earlier." He said monotonously. "It's just between me and Sakura."

"Why you-"

"Who's Akito?" He asked hastily, cutting her off. The issue a while ago can be settled after the mission, Sasuke thought.

The question made the girl shut her mouth and look at him with utter shock. Her gaze quickly turned to Sakura who looked away, the matter a while ago completely forgotten as the boy mentioned a name that was significant in Sakura's past. But how did he know? Sasuke noticed this and had a feeling this Akito guy is indeed something.

"How did-"

"Just tell me. Who is Akito?" he said in a firm voice, silently commanding her. He needs straight answers.

"Akito…" she faced the neko, "is Sakura's deceased fiancé."

* * *

**R**ead**&****R**eview! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE XD**

Alrighty! A freakin' update. Thanks to my **Savior**, hell yeah my SAVIOR *evil grin* who fueled my desire to write and update, **zeldaLove Akira-chan**! I Love You! ^_^

This is kinda long, so beware and I _think_ this is the last chapter to attain lots of humor. Next chappies will be quite serious, but oh well, that's the plot according to **me**. Hope you'll stick till the end. :D

So ciao!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ish not mine

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

"_Akito…" she faced the neko, "is Sakura's deceased fiancé."_

The room was silent for a moment. Sasuke stood with an emotionless face yet his mind was utterly surprised by the sudden revelation while his inner thrashed in anger inside his vault, '_Does that mean HE IS SAKURA-CHAN'S FIRST?' _But recalling that she was a princess in disguise, it was possible for her to have a husband in such a young age; it was in their culture. Going back, she did say this Akito guy is dead, then why did Sakura mentioned his name a while ago and that, he'll get her? The young shinobi stared at the other females especially at Sakura who was affected the most.

"How did you know Akito?" Xhaina asked, breaking the silence. Her gaze was still mixed with anger; the scene a while ago still unforgotten.

"I…saw Akito-kun…" Came Sakura's soft uneasy reply. She shivered upon remembering how he touched her before. She was still confused why he is alive; it was no illusion. But what caught her attention was when he told her he killed _them_. Did he mean her family? Then what about Yoshio? Confusion broke inside Sakura, so many questions flooded her mind but only one thing remained, he will surely claim her.

"Sakura-hime? It could've been an illusi-"

"No!"

The other two became shocked at her sudden yell. The neko girl suddenly trembled in fear, Akito's words haunting her mind. _I killed them… I want you Sakura…_ his voice intruded her thoughts, dark and demonic. She shut her eyes tightly; streams of tears slowly stained her cheeks as she tried to erase him. His presence, any trace of him made her frightened. She can feel that he wasn't the same gentle boy she knew back then. This Akito… is drowned in darkness.

"Sakura-"

"H-he killed them…" she uttered in a shaky voice while staring at Xhaina who looked confused. "He killed them Xhaina-chan! Akito-kun killed them!" the girl cried while shaking her head, as though she was removing the scene that happened on that tragic night.

"Calm down Sakura-hime!" She pulled the girl into her arms, never had she seen the princess this frightened. She can still hear her murmur, the girl's grip getting tight. Letting her cry out, Xhaina wondered how it was possible for Akito to be alive. She then noticed the Uchiha who appeared behind her.

"I told you to stay away!"

He ignored her and called Sakura's name, causing the crying girl to look up to him. In a few, her eyes closed, body collapsing on Xhaina as she lost consciousness. Seeing how she struggled to carry Sakura, Sasuke swiftly scooped her up in his arms, Xhaina hissing a "thanks".

"We need to talk." He told her, his eyes looking at the sleeping girl in his arms.

The other female snorted in response, walking out of the room with the Uchiha following behind her. On the way to the living room, neither of the two spoke; both of them deep in their thoughts especially Sasuke who was clueless of Akito's existence. Sakura is too terrified to spill something about _him_; he noticed seeing how she reacted a while ago. Reaching downstairs, Sasuke settled on the couch where he treated Sakura's injury when he first met her. _Aww… reminiscing are we? _His inner peeped, raising his eyebrows. He ignored his presence, still angry about the incident earlier. It was also the same couch where he found her asleep. He sat with no hint of emotions, laying Sakura gently, her head resting on his lap.

Meanwhile, Xhaina took a seat beside Sasuke's, her mind swarming with plenty of questions starting from Yoshio's history and Akito's surprise visit. As the queen's trusted chamber maid, she almost knew everything about the Royal Family. Queen Hitsumi told her everything even entrusting her daughter to her and of course, the engagement was no secret to her. The engagement of Sakura and Akito from the land of Steel which is famous for its weaponry that is made from the finest metals was decided to expand business trading and certainly, for power. But something dreadful happened…

"So Sakura's engaged?" started Sasuke, his fist twitching uncomfortably on his side.

"Was engaged…" She corrected, finally looking up. There was something in her eyes that seemed distant, the Uchiha noticed, observing her.

"Akito Kimura is the prince of Steel Country which is known as the biggest supplier of metals in the past. I think until today too, but anyway," she paused and stared at Sakura, "he 'died'". She made quotation marks as she mentioned "died" since Sakura told them he's perfectly alive. Sasuke was still silent, urging the female to tell him everything she knows.

"Actually, his whole family died without any trace of the killer, till now. It was a mystery how the palace was intruded. A lot of elite ninjas are patrolling the area." She stared at Sasuke, waiting for him to at least say something. She isn't the type to talk a lot, unlike the princess who probably told her whole past on Sasuke.

"Hn. So did he and Sakura… met?" The last word sounded like he forced it to come out of his mouth, mentally slapping himself for an odd behavior. Talking about Sakura's fiancé was getting on his nerves. _It's called jealousy, Sasu-chan._

"Well yeah. He did visit Sakura once or twice and she's hyper during those times." Xhaina replied coolly, noting the Uchiha's slight wariness. His tone made it spotted.

"By the way, Akito is five years older than Sakura. So he died or so we thought, at the age of ten. But even if he's that young, his skills are great. He uses Metal Ninjutsu." She heard the Uchiha snort at that, _Damn ego._ She thought rolling her eyes.

"Any idea why his family was killed? Motives or anything?" asked Sasuke, his mind aching of all this new information that doesn't link between Akito and Yoshio.

"None. But there's something bothering me regarding their deaths. They died a week before Spring Country was ambushed. And," she stayed silent for a while like trying to solve a puzzle, "when the engagement was canceled."

_Ha! He never had a chance to bed our Sakura! WOOHOO!_

"Canceled?"

"Yes. It was canceled since rumors spread in the council that Country of Steel will only use Sakura as a weapon."

"I thought that was confidential?"

"Hiro, the King of Steel Country must know _that_ since Sakura isn't your average princess. She has something inside her. They can't just place ordinary ninjas around her. Her power is capable of sending a kingdom into ashes with a mere roar of flames." Xhaina explained, looking annoyed.

Silenced dawned upon the two people as they thought deeply, finding clues. Sasuke closed his eyes, recalling everything. He replayed Xhaina's words in his mind trying to find out what he wants with Sakura. It can be her power since it was useful to take vengeance on his family but no. It wasn't vengeance, because if it was, the destruction and extinction of Spring Country is more than enough. Yet it's possible he wants power to dominate the other ninja nations. Xhaina mentioned, it was rumored they'll use her as a weapon. He agreed to himself and reflected more. How is he alive now if it was confirmed that he's dead? The Uchiha contemplated, his inner cheering for him. _I will call Naruto genius if you can't solve this fucking problem. Look at Sakura-chan! She's suffering because of your stupidity! _

Scowling at Chibi Sasuke, he however stared at the sleeping girl on his lap. Even if she slept so soundly, he can still observe her frightened features. He flashed back the scene of her outburst, the effect of Akito on her…

_He killed them! A-Akito-kun killed them!_

His eyes shot open causing Xhaina to gaze at him oddly.

"Akito. That Akito killed his whole family." He stated conclusively, Xhaina only stared at him with a questionable look.

"Sakura… she told us a while back that _he_ killed _them_. There is no intruder; the killer is the prince himself. Akito wanted Sakura from the very moment he knew of her power." He started explaining as the other female listened attentively to him.

"Looks are deceiving indeed…" Xhaina murmured, recalling the times the prince acted so kindly at Sakura.

Sasuke continued to talk, which is very rare of him since he is a man of few words. He told her that Akito is behind the attack on Spring Country, even if there was no evidence it was actually him. Sakura's power is no longer a secret to him since it has to be revealed for the sake of her safety once she marries the prince. Seichii and Hitsumi can no longer look after their daughter after the marriage. Because of the withdrawal of their engagement, he loses the power thus blinded by his own desire to obtain Houkou, he decided to kill his family knowing they wouldn't argue anymore about the issue. But the news about his death isn't successful without some assistance. Some people aided him in his plan, Sasuke was sure of that; all the guards would be suspicious of his absence if he'd done that alone. And if he acted that he was spared, his family's death is just waste. Even if he's just a ten year old, his mind is succumbed into pure selfishness and lust for power, murdering his own family for the sake of power. Sasuke gritted his teeth, a familiar man etching in his mind.

"I see. No one will suspect the Kimura's because everyone thinks they're victims. And Yoshio…" She remembered the metal tracking devices and Akito's usage of Metal Ninjutsu which is a rare type. Her face was painted with grim, now knowing how they've been found. _The necklace…_

"Is Akito himself." Sasuke finished, clenching his fists while staring at Sakura.

"Sasuke, hand me her necklace." Sasuke shot her a questioning look and answered him, "That necklace is actually from Akito. Hitsumi only asked him to create it with the use of his jutsu."

He handed down the necklace as the female stared at it with disgust.

"No wonder he easily finds Sakura with the use of this. I came across his hideout and it seemed he killed his little army."

"A reason for him to visit Sakura." _Or rather, scare the hell out of our Uchiha mistress! Fucking asshole! _His inner said, which was again, ignored. He saw Xhaina get up, her face a mix of anger and irritation. She looked at him with fierce eyes, "I'm going." Her grip on the necklace tightened as she slowly faded in the atmosphere leaving the Sasuke and Sakura alone in the mansion.

* * *

Sleeping peacefully on Uchiha Sasuke's huge bed, Sakura twitched uncomfortably, helplessly trying to move but found herself nuzzling something enthralling. Her hands and legs felt the smooth surface of the bed sheet but her body felt something else; something solid yet smooth. Her mind was awakened yet her eyes remained shut, too tired to be opened. Wandering her hands around, she noticed that her body isn't lying flat on the bed. The solid thing she's lying onto is warm and moving, like it was alive. Absorbing this, she felt alarmed. There is no freaking way the bed –_Uchiha Sasuke's bed_- is **uneven** and **alive**. Her jade orbs instantly opened and to her surprise, she was facing the wall. She relaxed, then continued to bury her face on the _pillow_, purring at the exhilarating fragrance it possessed. It was making her mind hazy, but she realized that pillows are supposed to be soft. And this pillow is firm and warm, _again_. But it felt _so good_. Moaning in annoyance, she lifted herself up, yawning like a cat and examined the whole place. It was dark yet the moonlight shone brightly outside lending a bit of its radiance into the room. Gazing from side to side, she found no one and once her eyes settled below her…

_S-s-sasu-k-ke-k-kun? _

The lump she supposed that was alive was actually the Uchiha himself. He was consumed in his sleep, like he was comfortable in the position he was in. Sakura blushed furiously, her heart racing. She wished she never woke up and recalling the last time she slept with him, if she remembered correctly **he** was on **top** and now it's **her**_**. **_Oh boy will he get angry if he woke up. She remained still, hoping he will not wake up or hell would break loose. Since when did she end up on top of him? All she remembered was getting unconscious inside his room.

"Kyaah! What do I do? What do I dooooo?" she whispered as inaudible as she could, sweating badly as she thought on how she'll get off him without disturbing his sleep. Her whole body was shaking.

"**Sakura.**"

She stiffened. _Oh no is he awake?_ The voice belonged to the one and only Uchiha Sasuke who is below her. She hesitantly looked down, gulping nervously.

"Why the **fuck,** are you **on top** **of me**?" he grinded out, certainly displeased at the current position they were in. His onyx orbs glared at the girl who fidgeted nervously.

"U-uhm… a-ano…" The girl couldn't think straight, with a hammering heart inside her chest; a damn sexy man below her who is astoundingly wearing a shirt; and a bed, what could possibly happen?

Even with the darkness engulfing the room, Sakura's flushed face isn't oblivious to the Uchiha. He can clearly tell that she's finding an excuse.

_Oh my GAWD. Sakura-chan! RIDE ME! RIIIIDE M-_

_**I thought I locked you up?**_

_Who the hell cares? And why do you keep on interrupting me? I'm merely stating thy feelings! _

_**You always state CRAPS.**_

_Ohohoho! I am the reason why you told Kakashi earlier that you want babies! _

"Get off now, Sakura." _NOOOO! I want her THERE! Right-_

Sakura quickly yet clumsily got off, still in her panic mode that caused her to end up on the floor.

"Itai!" she squeaked in pain, while rubbing her head. She stared or rather glared at the now sitting Uchiha who scoffed at her, rolling his onyx orbs that insulted her _a lot_.

"Meanie!" she said, sticking out her tongue, still on the floor. "Whatever. I'm going back to sleep." He told her completely tired. Sakura was utterly surprised, her anger directed at his rudeness. He didn't even lend her a hand to at least help her up! _Bastard. Bastard. BASTARD!_

"You are the meaniest, rudest, basta-" She was cut off by a flying object directed at her face. And to her surprise, it really, really smelt fabulously _good_. But when she removed the material, she was taken aback the moment she recognized it.

_His freaking intoxicating shirrrt._

"H-hentai!" she yelled accusingly. But there was no response from the Uchiha. Her cat ears twitched, then decided to just ignore him for she had seen that muscular body countless times, and go back to her dreamland. While returning back, she remembered Sasuke's enthralling scent, her cat senses urging her to sleep on top of him again. Blushing at the thought, she quickly dismissed it and lied on the bed closing her eyes tightly. But the call of his scent was really getting on her nerves, the urge to crawl on top and nuzzle him again was tempting her. _KYAAAH!_

Since she is Sakura…

"Sasuke-kun?"

_Grunt._

"Neh, can I sleep on top of you again?"

His face instantly turned to her innocent expression like it was nothing. Did she just ask him _that?_

_NOW THAT'S A WILLING SAKURA-CHAN! Come here kitty! Let's me see those sexy thang! _

Trying to sound unaffected he answered with a firm, "No." But the girl insisted, this time including a 'please' and to add more effect, _the __**pout**_.

He repeated the same answer pondering why on earth would she want to sleep on top of him? Wasn't she the one who loathed any hentai related stuff?

_Y'know, she just wants to sleep on top of us. _

…

_What?_

_**You're acting… innocently now.**_

_So you prefer THE ME? O.O The mighty sex god Chibi Sasuke?_

"Hmph. Neh, can I let Naruto-kun sleep here tomorrow?"

"What the hell for?"

"So Sakura-chan can sleep on top of him!" she giggled at the last part, sighing dreamily to herself. Sasuke stared at her with wide eyes. Is this girl SERIOUS?

"Or even Neji-kun! KYAAH!" Her squeal made him twitch and his fist clenched the moment she mentioned, 'Neji-kun'.

_WHAT THE HELL? SHE'S CHOOSING THAT EYELESS BASTARD OVER A US? WHAT THE FUUUCK?_

Sasuke quietly agreed to his inner, deciding whether or not should he let her sleep above him, '_It'll be better if she's below neh?_' except his last statement. He noticed that Sakura was still looking at him, her innocent face annoying him. It was telling him, 'I'm waiting Sasuke-kun.'

"So please?" a grin was plastered on her face.

Left with no choice, he made a growling noise before hissing, "You can sleep on top of me."

There was a cheer of victory coming from the girl who quickly pounced and nuzzled him like a cat making his inner laugh devilishly as he chanted his favorite three lettered word that is the step to restore an entire clan. He felt her soft warm breaths on his neck as she snuggled onto him, her hands snaked around his neck forcing himself to calm down and get some sleep. But his hormones were crucial. His heart banged loudly, irritating him. He never felt so close to Sakura as this. _Screw this, _he thought. But inner Sasuke corrected him. _You mean, SCREW HER!_

"Oyasumi Sasuke-kun!" she mumbled happily, before drifting off to sleep, inhaling his scent while blushing madly. How she wished she can do it every day…

"Hn." Was the only thing Sasuke replied, trying to shut his entire system down so as not to be tempted to do something really _stupid_. His room might end up in a complete mess, like a huge hurricane was cast down. _That's right! Coz Uchiha's are HARD CORE._

As his mind slowly felt sluggish, finally getting his rest after a long night, he felt himself burrow at the soft thing beside him, making him doze off and be sucked back into his dreamland.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto ran excitedly to his friend's house. Aside from making sure that Sakura-chan is still a virgin and hasn't been harassed by the horny Uchiha, he wants to see how the two are doing. Everyone is interested in their development and who wouldn't? It is very **rare**, even rarer than a blue moon does Uchiha Sasuke do favors to a girl. Barging inside the huge mansion, he noticed that it was pretty quiet inside. No shouting Sakura-chan and a demonic Sasuke who usually pops out wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Oi Teme?" he looked around and waited for any response. Nothing. Shrugging, his azure eyes landed on the stairs which equals to Sasuke's room. He didn't see him sleeping on the couch, which means he is definitely in his room. He hoped he won't see the two tangled in each other's body. He shuddered at the thought of a sadistic Sasuke, lauging deviously as he pinned a crying, helpless Sakura. Naruto pitied the girl, swearing he'd save Sakura if ever that happens. But recalling his friend's _other goal_: To revive his entire motherfucking clan, it made him think otherwise.

The Kyuubi vessel reached the door and quickly turned the knob, to his surprise. It wasn't locked. Getting inside he was about to wake the hell out of the bastard when the scene in front of him made his jaw fall on the floor and stare with **really wide, wide **eyes.

Lying on the bed was a shirtless, sleeping Sasuke, nuzzling a mush of pink tresses. And caged inside his two strong arms was the innocent pink haired girl, her petite arms splayed across his bare back. They were both sleeping soundly, like they're in heaven.

The blond stifled his gasp, and to his astonishment, he was blushing at the sight. **They were indeed tangled**. If only he brought his camera to capture such intimate image, he'll take it even if Sasuke will Tsukiyomi him… or rather not.

"Holy shit. He'd certainly Amaterasu my ass." His eyes widened for a moment, picturing himself running around Konoha with his butt covered in black flames. He shivered at the thought. Before waking up the two accused couple, he quickly made his exit as quietly as he could and as fast as he can. Sasuke is a ninja, a freaking S-Class one!

As he successfully escaped the Room of Death, he noticed that the mansion is not a mansion anymore. Blood dripped on every wall, the entire place turning red. Everything was covered in the crimson substance. The blond gulped in fright, knowing damn well what place is this. _Sasuke's version of hell!_ At the far end of the endless scarlet place, Naruto saw the well-known Sharingan wielder and last survivor of the Uchiha. He suddenly felt the need to pee, aware that Sasuke or rather _the_ **devil** is heading towards him.

**Naruto…**

He winced at the mention of his name. _Fucking scary as hell! SOMEONE HELP ME!_

Konohagakure was startled at the high pitched scream that echoed throughout the whole village. Flocks of birds flew away at the impact of the shout, people wondering and pitying to the person who felt such tremendous pain that sent him to scream at a very loud volume.

* * *

**R**ead**&****R**eview :)


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN **

HA! I updated EARLY! So be happey ^^ Sorry if this chapter sucked since instead of listening to sad songs like Bleeding Love and My Hands by Leona Lewis, some instrumentals to add some emotions, I enjoyed partying with Loco Roco songs and Madonna, some 3OH!3 and much more my emotional self can't take such happy songs. XD But don't worry, I'll improve on the next chapter since it requires _something_. *EVIL GRIN* You'll know it once you read till the last part... teehee!

**Akira-chan!** I love you! Your review saved me again ^^

Ciao! Ciao!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ish not mine

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

"Seems you already know my trick… Aizuki-san." A smirk made its way to his lips, watching the girl in front of him glare daggers at him. On her hand was a particular necklace he knew very well as it glittered under the moonlight. He took a step and was rewarded by a pair of kunais, almost hitting his cheek.

"Selfish asshole." Xhaina hissed, pulling out more kunais. She can never forgive him. All these time she thought he was too young to be a victim of a cruel crime but now that she learned the sickening truth, her soul wanted to rip the man's head off and chopped it into tiny pieces before she burns them. How can a ten year old desire so much power?

"I merely want to create a better country. After learning Sakura and her power," his smirk grew wider at the mention of the two, "I knew that it is time to set my plan into action."

Xhaina snorted at his words, taking them as plain rubbish. "And killing your own family is part of it?"

"They ruined my plan." Akito clenched his fist, his face turning sour as he remembered how his mother slapped him when he told them that their country is weak. It needed more power. He will not rule a kingdom which only excels at weaponry, he wanted something powerful. A kingdom no single ninja will ever attack unless he wants to die in haste. "And they must pay for it."

"You disgust me. For someone who pretended to be the perfect prince who secretly lusts for power, hell will surely welcome you."

"That is… if you can send me there."

Xhaina charged, sending a dozen of kunais to Akito's direction. Her hands performed seals before a huge flame emitted from her throat. Its grassy path turned into ashes, the whole forest was covered in smoke suffocating animal inhabitants as they fled. But as the flames subsided, Xhaina stiffened. Akito was standing _inside_ the fire, unhurt. He had a devious smile plastered on his face, silently telling her…

_We've just started._

* * *

It was already morning; the sun is shining brightly outside. And Naruto has just recovered from his wonderful trip from hell, courtesy of Sasuke. He sat quietly on the couch, sweating like a waterfall, forbidding himself to mention anything about the incident earlier inside the devil's room. The devil was actually awake, even before he came inside, placing a genjutsu to anyone who trespasses the dreaded room, and Naruto was the unlucky trespasser.

Meanwhile, Sasuke felt comfortable at what he did to Naruto, 'Serves him right' he thought. It was a big relief that he's awoke early, or else he won't catch his nosy best friend who snuck into his room. As he successfully untangled himself from Sakura who was too clingy at that time, even nuzzling him more when he attempted to remove her hands around him, he saw the blond splayed at the living room, eyes still in a trance. The moment Naruto woke up, he told him to swear he won't tell anyone what he'd seen _or else_.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura's voice broke the tension between the two shinobis as their gazes turned to her. The girl rubbed her eyes with the sleeves of Sasuke's shirt she'd been wearing and headed downstairs. Her cat ears perked up at the sight of the blond and quickly pounced him, surprising him.

"Naruto-kun!" she squealed, rubbing her face on his while the blond blushed at contact avoiding Sasuke's deadly glare.

_Why can't Sakura-chan do that to us? _

"H-hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto squeaked, ignoring the fact that Sasuke secretly wants to skin him alive on the spot. The girl noticed the Kyuubi's unease, causing her to stop her actions and sit still on his lap and blink in confusion and worry. Her eyes then diverted to the young Uchiha who was now smirking to himself, raising an eyebrow when she looked at him oddly.

"Neh Sakura-chan, why won't you do _that_ on Sasuke-teme?"

The girl thought for a while before answering, "He doesn't like me being too close on him." She stuck her tongue out at Sasuke before snuggling Naruto again, purring cutely like a cat.

"I haven't seen eg- Xhaina, teme. Where is she?" Naruto asked looking around with a snuggling Sakura.

"She's looking for Akito."

"Who the fuck is that?"

"Yoshio's real identity."

Sakura listened quietly to the two men as Sasuke explained everything as briefly as he could since he is Naruto. She felt a pang in her chest when she heard that Akito only pretended to be nice to her so he can get her power. Her cheery mood suddenly turned gloomy in which Naruto noticed. Seeing this as a chance to finally hand her over to the jealous Uchiha he made his cue to go.

"Well, good luck on that Teme. Just make sure you won't let this Akito bitch lay his dirty hands on Sakura-chan."

"Hn."

"You're going already?" Sakura wiped a single tear, pouting at Naruto to hide her grief. The blond grinned at her aware of her sudden change of mood and said reassuringly, "Aww Sakura-chan. Sasuke-teme's here, he'll take GOOD care of you." With that, he scurried off, disappearing in a poof, leaving the two alone.

* * *

The whole place became silent at Naruto's disappearance. Sakura sat uncomfortably at the couch, her mind seemed to be distant as she thought to herself. Sasuke noted this and decided to sit beside her. Even if she's the type of girl to laugh out on problems, she's also the kind that urges him to comfort her when she's sad. _Fuck._

"Neh Sasuke-kun, will Xhaina-chan be okay?" Her voice was full of worry, looking at him with tear-filled eyes. Akito is a dangerous man. He will have no second thoughts on killing people like what he did to his own parents.

"You worry too much, Sakura." He replied, watching her with bored eyes. She bit her lip nervously, unconvinced at his answer. She needed more assurance. Xhaina is not a just, she means a lot to her, especially during the absence of her parents. And to this day, she still dedicated her life in protecting her, fulfilling her promise to her mother back then. Losing her… is like… she couldn't imagine it, a great amount of hurt.

"D-demo…" she whispered, a single tear spilled from her eyes. "Akito-kun is-" she was cut off by a gentle push from the Uchiha, causing her to bump on his chest, tears staining his shirt as it freely fell. Her hands slowly clenched his shirt as she felt her stomach twist, a soft whimper escaping her lips.

"I told you to stop worrying." He said, annoyed; annoyed that she was crying _again_. He hated it, like it's affecting him which isn't supposed to be. "Gomenasai Sasuke-kun…" she mumbled in between sobs, "Sakura-chan… is just… really scared."

"Don't underestimate an Uchiha, Sakura."

She sniffled, looking up to find a stoic Sasuke, gazing ahead. A small smile made its way to her flushed face. _I'm glad I met you Sasuke-kun._

He felt her stare at him, but chose to look ahead. Reassurance was what she wanted, he felt it. From the way she worries too much and be frightened easily by the enemy, she wants to believe that _someone_ is there to give her strength. And that's no other than **him**.

"Remember what I've told you?" he asked her, now facing her with a smirk. She thought then shook her head as a response, her cat ears perked up, demanding for an answer.

"They can never hurt you as long you're with me." She grinned widely at him, heart leaping with joy. She remembered that phrase very well. It was an excuse to let her sleep with him. Her grin grew wider as she recalled something. "Then does that mean I should stay close to you as possible?"

"Hn." The girl poked his cheek, giggling then imitated his grunt. She was rewarded with a roll of his eyes in which she ignored and continuously poked his cheek, laughing in between as she enjoyed her newfound entertainment. He silently watched her, pleased that she's finally back to normal. He _smiled_ at this, closing his onyx orbs. _Heh. No more crying Sakura._

"Kyaah! Sasuke-kun is smiling to himself!" Sakura yelled in surprise.

"Shut up."

* * *

_Night came…_

Lying on the king sized bed of Uchiha Sasuke were the owner himself and the pink haired girl who had a smile on her face as she pretended to be asleep. Her back was turned to Sasuke, curled up into a ball recalling how he coaxed him again to make her sleep with him again.

"_Sasuke-kun!" she squealed as soon as the man finished stepped out of the bathroom. She was sitting on the bed clad in __**his**__ shirt, waiting for him._

"_What?" came his annoyed reply, glaring at her. But she was unfazed, smiling wider and becoming excited. "Xhaina-chan's not here."_

_He scoffed, knowing where this was going. Plus he doesn't have any choice did he? If she were to sleep somewhere else, chances of her getting kidnapped increases and he doesn't want that to happen. Removing his shirt, he earned her usual accusation of "Hentai!" and her hands covering her eyes. He sighed and removed her hands from her face._

"_So?"_

"_I'll sleep with CHU!" at the mention of the last word, she pounced him, like what she did to Naruto and rubbed her face on his cheek. "The hell! Get off me Sakura." He ordered uncomfortably, surprised by her action. He was replied by a childish 'No', and a purr that awakened Chibi Sasuke._

NOW THAT'S SOME SEXY MOAN!

"_Sakura." _

"_But why Naruto-kun? He likes it! And you told me earlier that I have to stay close to you… so nya!" she pouted innocently at him. He twitched, mentally slapping his forehead. This girl… damn her._

"_Go to sleep Sakura." He easily pulled her away, as she cried anime style. "Nyaah. Kill joy Sasuke-kun." She whined dropping herself on the bed and pretended to be asleep. She felt the Uchiha poke her, to which she ignored so he'd think she's already fast asleep. He sighed and lay down the bed sinking down to his weight. The girl, about to sleep was surprised when she heard him…_

_Grunt. "Oyasumi… Sakura."_

She rolled on the other side, now facing the sleeping Sasuke and grinned evilly. Crawling as quietly as she could, she inched towards him and gently cuddled him like a human sized teddy bear. He was so warm; Sakura couldn't help but mewl softly and mumble, "Oyasumi Sasuke-kun" drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The forest was covered in smoke, various weapons scatter on the ground. Two shinobi stood on opposite sides, where one is slowly falling blood staining her ninja gear while the other watched his enemy with a vicious smile.

"I enjoyed our little game Aizuki-san. Not bad for mere servant of Queen Hitsumi."

"Shut…up!" Clutching the severe wound on her side, missing her stomach a few inches away, she winced in pain, blood tricking down her mouth. Her vision was getting blurry, she grit her teeth. She never thought he'd be this strong, what more if he'll be able to get the princess.

Akito observed her in amusement, amazed at how determined she was to defeat him. Too bad, her strength wasn't enough to keep him entertained. He walked towards her, she was now slumped on the tree branch grasping for air. She even had the nerve to glare daggers at him. Kneeling beside her, he grabbed a lock of her purple hair, a hiss erupting from her lips.

"Give me Sakura." He said, like he'd gain authority.

She spat out her own blood, smiling bitterly at Akito as his amber eyes flared at her. He pulled her hair hard, wiping off the substance that stained his face. "Over my dead body, asshole."

He growled dangerously at Xhaina. "Is that so, Aizuki-san? Then I suppose Sakura-chan will come to me at her own will."

"W-what are you…" she flinched at her wound, her whole body weakening. She felt a cold metal inching towards her throat; her eyes shutting as she can no longer stay up and fight. His cruel laugh rang in her ears, silently blaming herself for not defeating Akito. _I failed you, Hitsumi-sama… Gomen Sakura-chan…_

"Come here alone Sakura-chan… Or your precious friend will die."

* * *

_Come here alone Sakura-chan… Or your precious friend will die._

Her eyes widened at the voice inside her head. _Akito!_ She felt her heart increased its pace, her whole body becoming rigid at the thought of him. Then she remembered what he said…

_Or your precious friend will die…_ the phrase echoed, realization hitting her. _Xhaina-chan!_

**~ ( O.O ) ~**_  
_

"_I'm sorry Sasuke-kun… I'm really, really sorry."_

He gritted his teeth. He wanted to punch anything just to let his anger out. Here he is, currently chasing the neko who suddenly ran away without second thoughts to the enemy. It happened too fast he wasn't able to stop her with his Sharingan. He felt her wake up, but he decided to pretend that he was fast asleep. She was still for a moment, like she was thinking when she ran out of the bedroom which alerted him.

He quickly chased her, and upon reaching her, she was crying, regretting something. He was surprised, then asked her, "What's wrong Sakura?" She shook her head in response, crying hard. But what caught him off guard was when mist suddenly surrounded her then in his ears rang her voice… so soft and sad he can feel her emotions. Then it happened, a sharp pain coursed through his entire body, paralyzing him. He cursed, groaning in pain as he slumped on the floor. She walked towards him, frightened by her own actions and apologized while sobbing before she disappeared, leaving him alone in pain.

**~ ( O.O ) ~**

Clad in nothing but a shirt too huge for her and a pair of tight shorts, Sakura made her way towards Akito, following her instincts to where he might be. With fear still hanging around her, saving Xhaina from his clutches urged her to face _him_. Here she was, running inside a huge forest alone without any weapons to protect herself. At that, she remembered someone who is surely chasing her now but he can't come. Akito wanted her to be alone… or else Xhaina will die. Plus, she doesn't want him hurt because of her.

_Because of me…_ she halted in her tracks, and was shocked to find tears falling from her eyes. Everyone is hurt because of her yet they still want to protect her even if it costs their own life. She hated it so much sometimes it's hard to think that they're inside her heart when she really wanted to touch or hold them tightly and never let go. And now that she'd found people who accepted her, who swore to protect her, this time, she won't let him hurt them. She'd seen too much suffer because of her.

Looking back, she smiled sadly and continued her way.

But was stopped when she found herself trapped between a tree and a person she least expected.

"S-sasuke-kun…"

He slammed his fist on the tree causing her to wince and bite her lip.

"**What the hell do you think are you doing?**" his onyx orbs glared dangerously at her. His voice was mixed with fury and irritation. He saw her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Akito-kun… h-he'll kill Xhaina if I won't come to him!"

"You'll just fall into his trap, Sakura!"

"But I want to save Xhaina!"

He snorted at this causing her to gasp. "Like you can."

Her eyes flared, and was about to slap him when he caught her wrist. She tried to shake it off but his grip was tight. But there was a part of her that agreed to what he said. She cringed at the thought, images of her being captured by Akito and used as a killing machine to destroy everything made her tremble, as another current of tears streamed.

"I… I don't want to lose someone important to me… I'm getting tired Sasuke-kun…" She clenched her fists, stifling her sobs as she looked helplessly at the Uchiha whose face was covered by his locks.

"Sometimes... I wished I was just killed that night so no one has to suffer because of me. I can't just stand here and watch them die! Even if I want to take vengeance…" She shut her eyes and whispered, "I'm still weak."

"That's why I'm here, Sakura." He finally spoke, the girl surprised by him.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"I promised you that I'll protect you no matter the cost. People want to protect someone because they value him/her. Even if their lives are on the line, as long as that person lives they'll risk it." _Like what I'm doing now…_ he thought, finally dropping her hand.

"What if… what if I don't want them to do that? I… I value them too, Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura-"

"I don't want to lose anyone again! So please… just let me go!"

"I can fight Sakura, all you have to do is hide and I'll take care of the rest! It's part of my mission!" He was getting tired of this. Why can't she trust him? "Why are you-"

"Coz I don't want to lose Sasuke-kun!" she yelled, hugging the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun… is important to me… I don't want Akito-kun to hurt you." She murmured in a soft voice, clutching his shirt. Even if he was rude, the meanest person she'd ever met, she's attached to him. His presence made her complete.

Sasuke was surprised at her outburst unsure of how to react. But he can feel himself feel relieved which made him confused yet a small smile adored his face. "You really underestimate me, Sakura."

The girl looked up and snapped with a worried voice, "Demo Sasuke-" she was cut off.

Her eyes widened… his face was so close to hers. But that's not it.

She felt **his** lips on hers.

* * *

**R**ead**&R**eview :3


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FO-OUR-TEEN :P**

YAY! Another update! OMFG. I can't believe I'm so powered up to finish this. *runs around* Hope you enjoy this one since I really made an effort to write something fluffy there. *evil grin* I think you know which it is, so go easy on me if it sucked.

**Akira-chaaaan :3** I lol'd at the part where you imagined me like i'm some evil boss. XD and... Chibi Sasu-chan won't appear for a while, but he told me he'll come back to save his Sakura-chan. teehee XD 3OH!3 FTW!**  
**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ish not mine

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

_She felt __**his**__ lips on hers._

His arm pulled her closer to him, closing the gap between them as he deepened the kiss. The hand that was slammed on the tree slowly made its way to her hair, curling his fingers in her pink tresses. He tasted her strawberry- flavored lips and found himself craving for more. He didn't know why he'd kiss her, but he was sure, he wanted her to stop worrying over and over again.

Sakura felt her heart slam her ribs. She couldn't believe _he_ was kissing her. It felt so passionate, if he wasn't holding her, she could've fallen. Closing her eyes, she timidly responded on their lip lock, blushing madly as she pulled him gently. But her heart pounded harder when she felt his tongue brushed her bottom lip. She gasped in shock, slightly parting her lips and Sasuke took the chance of exploring her sweet mouth. She mewled softly at the new found sensation, her hands now tangled in his raven locks. The only thing that caused them to pull away was the lack of oxygen, panting lightly as their foreheads touched.

"Sasuke-kun…" She mumbled; her face flushed from the kiss.

"It's the only way to silence you." A smirk tugged his lips, recalling how much her mouth was better than tomatoes.

Kissing her forehead, he was about to say something when someone cut him off.

"So you came… along with an unwanted company."

* * *

"Tsunade baa-chan! Teme! Teme is nowhere to be found! A-and Sakura-chan!"

The blond barged inside the Hokage Tower, surprising the Godaime who almost choked on the cup she was holding. She quickly gained her composure, glaring at Naruto before urging him to continue.

"They're nowhere in the village! Yoshio or rather that Akito guy got them!"

Tsunade gave him a questionable look, causing the blond to scowl since this was no time to explain. He can already feel the danger surrounding the two. Thankful that he visited earlier, he was able to tell the Hokage who the real enemy is and that Xhaina confronted Akito alone. Tsunade was alarmed by this.

"Naruto, I'm ordering you to call Squad 8, 9, 10. I'm assigning all of you in this rescue mission." Her face had a serious expression as she took the situation in. Naruto quickly vanished, a foxy grin visible on his face. It's time to kick some butts.

Tsunade stood up from her chair and watched the horizon brimmed with dark clouds. It was a usual sight yet something in the back of her mind spells danger. Then she remembered Sakura's power, shivering at the thought, she sighed and hoped the Uchiha will do anything to stop it from leaking.

"Akito Himura…" she hissed at the venomous name, gripping the back of the chair that cackled. She heard the name before, pitying the young boy but now that she'd learned of the truth, it made her furious.

"Tsunade-sama."

It was Shikamaru, along with the rest of the other teams standing in a straight line before her. Hazelnut eyes watching them from left to right like a scanner. She cleared her throat, catching their attention and began to talk.

"As you all know, you've been summoned here for a rescue mission." They all remained silent but one ninja was twitching at the far end, tired of hearing the introduction.

"This is-"

"DAMN IT BAA-CHAN! ENOUGH OF THE SPEECH! SASUKE-TEME AND SAKURA-CHAN NEEDS OUR FUCKING HELP! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

All eyes went to the loud ninja, Shikamaru muttering "Troublesome" while Neji grunted in annoyance. Kiba and Lee grinned to themselves, silently agreeing at Naruto while the females only sighed knowing it was bound to happen. Tsunade had a vein popped in her head, mentally hammering Naruto with her fists as he descends on the ground.

"You mean those two love birds are missing?" Ino asked, breaking the silence.–

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the 'love birds' part. So the two were really dating?

"W-well, N-naruto-kun did m-mention h-he saw them s-sleep together." The Hyuuga heiress mumbled, catching the attention of everyone.

The hokage raised her eyebrow **higher**. _And they SLEEP TOGETHER?_

Naruto quietly confronted himself wondering if he should release the Kyuubi just to tell them that the two are in fact in danger and that there is no more time to talk about this crap. He was itching to use the fox demon's wrath.

"ZOMG! That is so not true Hinata! I can't imagine _the_ Uchiha Sasuke sleeping with a girl!" the blonde exclaimed, touching her forehead dramatically.

"Well, it's Sakura he's with." Kiba chimed, smiling as his fangs bore.

"Troublesome. Can't we just talk about this **after** the mission? Sasuke might be dying now."

Everyone stopped babbling, as silence rose again inside the office. Tsunade decided to interrogate the Uchiha later about his babysitting tactics, completely surprised on what she's hearing from his fellow shinobis.

"Alright. Seems your chitchats over, let's get down to the mission."

* * *

"Akito-kun…"

He smirked at the sound of his name on her lips. Pleading and feared. But his eyes glowered at the sight of a man behind **his** property, he even have the nerve to pull her close to him. But putting that aside, her presence, the fact that she willingly came to see him was a step towards his plan. His weapon is here, except that some little fly decided to join them. That Xhaina was all she had left, who wouldn't dare rescue her from death.

"So you've brought some company, Sakura-chan?" He eyed the Uchiha, who glared back with the same intensity. Pulling his hands off his pockets he brushed his brown locks away and smiled mockingly at the two.

"Hn. It's been a while since I've had a real fight." Retorted Sasuke gently pushing Sakura away from him, but she resisted, her eyes painted with worry.

"Just trust me, Sakura." Even if his onyx orbs stood cold, she noticed the tint of assurance in his eyes slowly staying on the side to watch a fight that is soon to start. Her eyes darted to Akito whose smirk never faded giving her a shiver down her spine. She trusted Sasuke, she knew he can defeat him but the way Akito stood so confidently before him told her otherwise. _Sasuke-kun…_ _please be okay._

"Uchiha Sasuke was it?" Akito took a step forward, yielding a shiny looking kunai as he twisted around his fingers. "It's an honor to fight the person who killed one of the most notorious rogue nin, Uchiha Itachi."

Sasuke growled at this, hating people who remind of the person who ruined his life.

The amber eyed man threw the kunai then produced more throwing them simultaneously missing the Uchiha who dodged in ease. Sasuke unsheathed his katana, charging head on at Akito. The sound of metals clashing echoed in the forest, the two males disappearing in a blur as their weapons clanged in the atmosphere.

Sakura watched in awe, wondering how they can see well in the dark. She gripped the collar of her shirt, silently praying Sasuke will defeat Akito so that all will be over and Xhaina will be saved. Her eyes observed them intently, seeing how Sasuke fought Akito skillfully.

Akito gritted his teeth seeing that none of his attacks hit Sasuke. He can clearly see how he fought with ease. _Truly… never underestimate an Uchiha_. He thought, grinning deviously in his mind.

Sasuke managed to get rid of his kunai in hand and quickly kicked him in the stomach, sending him slamming hard on the floor. He spat out some blood and swiftly moved away, before he got jabbed by Sasuke's katana that got stuck on the ground. He cursed at this and saw Akito with floating metal chains around him. He made a gesture and the weapons charge at him. He moved away from the sword and quickly made hand seals.

_**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!**_

A number of fire balls were aimed at Akito giving him no chance to escape, damaging him in different body parts. But the metal weaponry weren't stopped, wrapping itself around Sasuke that strangled him.

"Think you can escape me huh?" Akito asked him, wincing at the pain he got from his wounds. They stood in between the sword that was stuck on the ground; Sasuke noticing it, smirked. "That's supposed to be my line."

Akito became confused but was surprised when a blue glow surrounded Sasuke and the sword, slowly creating static noises and spurs of lightning evolved from them both. He was too late to realize what was happening when he felt jolts of electricity coursing inside him. He screamed in pain while the young Uchiha sneered, intensifying the amount of electricity shocking the enemy.

Akito fell on the ground, groaning as he felt his whole body shaking from the shock. Staring at the Uchiha, there was no expression of defeat on his face or fury but a cruel smile which shocked Sasuke. His amber eyes averted to the thing wrapped around him that seemed to glow.

"Iie! Sasuke-kun! Get that thing off!" Sakura's voice rang in his ears and he knew what will happen to himself next. He forgot about his Metal type technique. _Shit!_ He saw the girl running to him, attempting to save him but…

"Too late Uchiha." As those words escaped from his mouth, the chain around him released huge amounts of electricity, like the ones he made before. He faintly heard Sakura's scream in the background, his whole body engulfed in bolts of electricity, like he was being attacked with his own Chidori.

"SASUKE-KUN!" She saw his unconscious body fall into the ground, creating a loud _thud!_ She hurriedly went to him, tears welling up in her eyes as she saw her savior lying lifelessly on the floor. She trembled at the sight, hoping he will wake up soon. He promised her he'll be fine! "Bastard…" she mumbled, trying to stifle a sob, attempting to cup his face but found that charges of electricity were still emitting from him. "Sasuke-kun…" she tried to called, hoping to get a response. "Sasuke-kun… onegai!" She pleaded. Her finger poked his cheek lightly, tears now dropping on his face. She hates him, she wanted to punch him right now, but all she could was cry.

"Wake up, bastard!" She found herself squeezing his hand, ignoring the charges.

"He won't wake up for a while."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Stop it Sakura." He walked slowly towards the two, grateful that he's gone. The pain was still there but has subsided thanks to his jutsu that sucked out the electricity from and transferred it to the Uchiha who received more damage than him.

"No! I won't leave him here!" Sakura yelled, glaring at Akito who was amused at her actions.

"Stubborn aren't we?" His fingers twitched and the chain strangling Sasuke was removed, but instead of returning to Akito, it wrapped itself on the girl who was caught off guard, gasping in surprise.

"W-what are you doing? Let me go Akito-kun!" She squirmed at the firm grip of the object, her jade orbs staring at Sasuke.

"To claim you, of course." He replied with a satisfied grin, turning around as Sakura was forced to get up. It felt like the metal around her was controlling her, making her walk away from the lying Sasuke who haven't made the slightest movement. She tried to resist the invisible force, calling out to him, hoping he'd hear her before it was too late.

"Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

_Sasuke-kun!_

Onyx orbs instantly revealed upon hearing that worried voice. He groaned as soon as he jerked his body to move, pain running down his veins. He cursed incoherently, as he slowly brought himself up and scanned his surroundings. He was alone in the forest… which meant…

_We LOST you dumbass! _

_**Don't tell me he got Sakura!**_

_Alright… I won't tell you he got Sakura. I bet they're doing IT! GRRRR!_

"Damn it!"

He shut his eyes closed, clenching his fist knowing he's on the verge of failing his mission. He needs time to regain back his strength but that time is also needed to get back Sakura before Akito releases her power to destroy them. But how? It hurts his pride, but truly, he can't do this alone. If only he can go back to the village and ask for back up.

_Sasuke-kun…_ he can hear her voice from the back of his mind, calling out to him. It was full of hurt and worry, stabbing painfully in chest knowing he was the reason why she's feeling miserable.

_Chuckle._

He looked up in surprise to see the person he never expected.

"Giving up so easily Teme?"

* * *

"Let me go!"

She was thrown hardly on the cold marble floor and found herself looking around at massive columns straightly aligned vertically with a pair. Before her stood a wide platform where strange looking runes were carved below it. She shuddered at the sight knowing what was it purpose and who will be involved in it.

"Marvelous isn't it Sakura-chan? The temple's necessary for Houkou's unleash." He explained releasing the girl. Finding the temple was tougher than tracking the princess, before he discovered the place he had to remove several seals only the elders knew about. If it weren't for his constant visits in the Haruno library in the past, he wouldn't have the knowledge to undo the seal placed here.

"Y-you..." she mumbled, staring at him with disbelief. Akito looked at her lovingly, admiring her in her weakened state as he strode towards her. "Yes Sakura-chan?" He stood in front of her, cupping her face. Even if she was mixed with feline senses, to him she looked stunning as she pleaded for him to stop his plans. He felt her small hands grip his shirt, raising an eyebrow at her.

"S-stop this Akito-kun…"

"No Sakura-chan, now that I finally have you…" he grabbed her hair, forcefully pushing her face close to his and whispered in a harsh tone, "I won't let you go."

With that, he fiercely crashed his lips on Sakura who was taken aback, instantly pushing the man away to no avail. She was trapped in his arms that held her firm, struggling to be freed from his grip. His tongue forced her to open her mouth which she dared not to part. He bit her lip, as a gasp erupted from her. He swiftly invaded her mouth, smirking inwardly to finally taste his fiancée's crevice. He explored, memorizing every inch of it. Sakura whimpered at his action, sickened that she was kissing this man. Wanting this nightmare to end, she bit down his tongue hard, her small fang sinking into the muscle.

Akito pushed her away breaking the kiss, gasping. The iron taste of his own blood melted into his mouth, making him furious at the girl who wiped her mouth her hand in distaste. "_How dare you bite me?_"

She only glared at him in response.

He stomped his way toward Sakura, ignoring the fact that his tongue was bleeding. Jerking his index and middle finger, metal shackles crawled out of nowhere, their clanging sounds surprising Sakura. She moved back as they lurched forward, completely trapping her in the center of the platform. Her ankles were the first to be caught followed by her wrists. She tried to move away, but the objects prevented her.

"What are you doing?" Deep inside, she already knew the answer, she just couldn't believe it's really happening, the time where she'll use her own power to destroy, or worse, kill her friends.

Akito didn't respond, but his devious smirk was all she needed to understand her situation. He began to chant a language she never heard off. Her heart beats loudly inside her chest as she shook in fear, eyes wandering in her surroundings to suspect any changes. The man only stood still, eyes shut tight and slowly to Sakura's dismay, the whole temple is surrounded by mist, the cold wind pricking her skin at the cold touch. She shook the thing that binds her, feeling helpless and weak for she can't do anything to save herself.

"Release!" His voice boomed inside the whole temple, the candles that lit the area lost their light. But it wasn't dark, there was radiance emitting from the runes that gleamed below Sakura who was horrified. The runes below began to elevate like a thin sheet of paper surrounding her, creating a barrier that glowed with a bright light.

He watched the scene in front of him with great delight and awe. It's coming to perfection, but he needs to change something very important. The bright light was too blinding, too much hope. He wants nothing close to that; he needs darkness, one that has no heart to spare, in which the world would fear of. He made did several other seals to finally release the spirit to its true form, causing the girl to scream in pain as her body blazed in blinding light.

Behind her, a huge shadow formed taking shape as long swishing curls began to expand. The body took the shape of a fox, its snout high in the air as if to howl a cry. Its white fur became visible inside the barrier of dancing runes, creating a strong current of wind inside. Her screams were overshadowed by the thunderous howl of the fox that stood behind her, finally released after a long time inside her body. Sakura felt like her soul was drawn away from her body, lying unconsciously on the floor, unable to see Houkou.

"Magnificent indeed, but this isn't what I want."

He chanted silently to himself until a dark cloud of mist hovered above the animal that was trapped. It slowly descended below, seeping inside Sakura and the Spirit itself.

Akito smirked.

Outside the hideout, an enraged roar of a huge monster awakened the whole forest, birds and land creatures scurrying away to hide from the beast that will soon emerge and bring disaster to its path.

* * *

**R**ead**&R**eview ^^

Tell me if the kiss sucked! :O Please :3


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FEF-TEEN XD**

You guys are so lucky I finished two chapters in one and a half day! OMFG. A new record! *dances* Oh and thanks for the faves and alerts and reviews *sobs* I'm so HAPPY! Especially the kissing scene I placed, I'm glad you liked it ^^ Oh and one sad announcement for me though, Neko Problem is close to its end. Yeah, I can't believe I'm able to finish this story that took me like two years to finish! But hell, it's just actually two months since I revised the whole thing. (exclude chap. 6-8)Waaah. But honestly, without you guys, I won't be able to do this since I'm one lazy ass. hehe

Ciao! Ciao!

**sahar-chan:** OMG. Chibi Sasuke Fan club? :O I WANT TO JOIN! Thanks for the compliment! :D

**7HeartAndSoul7: **LOL I actually ALMOST turned this one into a rated M, especially chapter 6. HAHA! Don't worry, I have inner hentais too! XDD

**Akira-chan:** Waaah. Sorry if I didn't place him since I thought he might ruin the kiss and turn it into a hot make-out session. T.T Plus Chibi Sasuke comes out whenever Sasuke feels... dirty LMAO. Don't worry he'll come back for a very 'steamy' scene. *grins evilly* Now I really sound like an evil boss. XD I hated myself for inserting Akito's kiss but at least he got his tongue injured. mwaha! I love you too! *hugs*

**raven rose101:** thankyou for the compliment! :)) mwaha! now I can write more kisses! :3

**tayuya0044:** thankyou so much! Hope you'll read till the end.. teehee

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ish not mine

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

"W-what is that?"

All eyes gazed at the direction of the frightening roar that shook the whole forest. They all stiffened at the sound wondering what kind of gigantic beast was it. Naruto looked at his friend whose fist punched the nearest tree beside him, twitching uncontrollably in anger.

"Teme…"

"If you're just going to blame yourself all night long, _Uchiha_, then I suggest you go back to Konoha."

Sasuke instantly shot a deadly glare at the other prodigy who merely scoffed at him, unfazed by his eyes. The Hyuuga turned his back on him and activated his Byakuugan and began to search for Sakura's whereabouts, ignoring the glare of his comrade, knowing it will just be a waste of time sulking over what's done.

"It's already happened. Just deal with it, Sasuke. The only thing we can do now is to find Sakura and stop that Akito before it's too late."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. What Neji said was true. He can't believe he was just lectured by a prodigy like him. But he has to accept it. He'd been blaming himself for the past minutes as soon as they all arrived. If only didn't he passed out in the battle…

"Oi Teme. Y'know, what he said is right. Everyone is waiting for you." He gripped the shoulder of Sasuke, as if to wake him up from his emo-mode and added, "We need the Sasuke-bastard we know. The one who thinks-"

"Oh shut up Naruto." Ino butted in, heading towards the Uchiha who was emotionless. She cleared her throat and talked, "Sasuke, do you want to save Sakura or not?"

The man looked at her with an annoyed face as if she asked the most stupid question. But the blonde asked him again, this time more sternly. "Save or not?" When he didn't opened his mouth to respond, the girl sighed in defeat and told everyone.

"Okay guys. Seems prince charming is unsure whether to save his princess or not. Neji, do you-"

"I'll save Sakura." The Uchiha murmured.

"Say what Sasuke?"

"I'll save Sakura." He said a bit louder this time, lifting up his head to show his determined face.

"I didn't hear you quite well, Uchiha." Neji hid a smirk behind his question, staring at his team who only shrugged back at him.

"Hn. I'll save the princess." He said arrogantly, before dashing towards the path that will lead them to Sakura.

"YOSH! Let's kick some asses tonight!" Naruto yelled, following his friend that disappeared in the darkness. The other rookies followed behind, hiding their smiles as they finally woke up the real Sasuke. The one that owns the title "Bastard"

* * *

"That's it Sakura. Give in!"

She heard his dark laugh echo throughout the whole temple, weakly gazing up ahead. She was no longer shocked to find the once bright light slowly turning into darkness as it danced around her and Houkou. Her mind was flooded with images of her tragic past, replaying the scene again and again causing her to feel pain circulating around her body, as if tiny needles seeped inside her veins.

_Houkou… c-can you hear me?_ She asked the fox in her mind, hoping she'd answer to do her a simple favor.

_**Perfectly. I'm sorry Sakura-hime… I am of no use. His enchantments are too powerful to restrain.**_

_I know… _she gulped as sweat trickled down her face, her will power slowly fading. _C-can you do me a favor? I-I need to talk to someone… who can save us both._

Her voice quivered in Houkou's thought, they were both in the middle of resisting the clutches of darkness created by Akito and surely, this is just the start and yet, they're already losing. The fox hoped Sakura can keep up, even if her emotions are sealed, the chances of getting her to the dark side is high. And if that happens, the Spirit will be left with no choice but to be conquered by her sinister self.

_**What could that be Sakura-hime?**_

**~ ( O.O ) ~**_**  
**_

_Sasuke-kun…_

He halted in his tracks at the sound of her soft voice. The temple was just a few meters away, but her voice being carried in the wind to his ears made him stop and listen.

"Sakura?" He scanned the area but he found no figure or her presence. The others were still behind him, unable to catch up to his speed.

_Gomenasai…_ he winced at her shivering voice. Though his eyes can't see her, he was sure enough that she's crying, one that affected him and loathes the most.

"What-"

_Akito-kun… _she sniffled, trying her best not to be disrupted by her sobs. _I can't handle him Sasuke-kun… I-I'm slowly losing myself._

"Just hang on Sakura. I- We're here! Don't give in to the asshole, you hear me?" He growled lowly in his mind. He was near the temple and felt the strong unpleasant aura surrounding it. His foot was about to step in when he heard her voice again.

_Neh Sasuke-kun…_ If she was only near him, he would've told her to stop talking like she was going to die. It was irritating him completely. _I-if you have to kill Sakura-chan… please do it._

"I won't let that happen, Sakura!" He entered the huge door, trying to ignore Sakura's annoying voice inside his head. He told her he'd protect her didn't he? Even if it'll cost his life, he won't stop unless that selfish son of a bitch dies with his own hands. He won't lose someone as important as the girl he cares for.

Inside the place, he was shocked to find the beast, the fox that dwells inside Sakura in flesh. But there was something wrong, it was being strangled by black arms that continues to leach in. He sneaked inside; eyes searching for Sakura.

"Stop resisting Sakura-chan. There is nothing you can do anymore." Akito's triumphant voice caught his attention as he stood in front of a barrier with a girl twitching helplessly on the ground. She was crying in discomfort, screaming and thrashing on the marble floor, black mist choking her.

"Yamete Akito-kun!" She pleaded, clutching her hair, rolling on either side trying to stop the images from flashing in her mind. _Kaa-san! Tou-san!_ Seeing them again in her thoughts ached, recalling how weak she was back then. She has a power enough to bring disaster to a country with a single blow, yet how can she not protect her own family with it?

_So weak Sakura… Look at what you've done._

She shook her head, panting heavily on the ground, erasing the scene in her head. It was haunting her. Her eyes were tightly shut, tears spilling continuously. She was thrown back in the past, standing as she watched her homeland slowly burned into ashes.

"Kaa-san!"

_Her mother cried softly on Seichii's shoulder, watching her escape from the castle. She tried to call her mother's name, running into her but only passed through her like nothing happened. Her heart wanted to hug them badly, itching to touch them but the next image caused her to yell in regret. A huge explosion swallowed her parents, their figures burning in flames. She tried to reach out to them, but she was suddenly pulled away, her calls unheard._

"_Tou-san! Kaa-san!"_

_If only you had the power to save them Sakura. Shouldn't you be with them?_

"No… please stop!"

"You are weak Sakura."

"No… No…"

_You have power yet you wasted it. Your parents should still be alive, if you weren't only weak._

"Sakura!"

Akito stared behind him, surprised at the visitor. He quickly pointed his hand towards Sasuke, sharp knives swiftly moving towards his direction in which he dodged. But another jerk of Akito's hand, the knives turned into chains, strangling the Uchiha as he fell on the ground.

"Fuck!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"See Sakura… you can't even save him." He shook his head in disappointment, producing a sharp blade from his hand and directed it towards the twisting Sasuke. "Don't listen to him Sakura!" The chains suddenly squeezed him, causing a painful cry to escape from his mouth. He cursed.

"What do you do now, Sakura?" he slowly closed his fist, controlling the chains that held the Uchiha. His smirk growing wider, knowing she'll give in soon.

Sakura looked at him with drained emerald orbs, fighting the call to surrender herself. She saw him gaze back at her, his onyx orbs telling her to ignore Akito. She wanted to help him, as he flinched at the object constricting him. She closed her eyes, more crystal liquid spilled. She didn't want him hurt, but what did she do? Because of her, he was there, struggling to be free yet all she could do was stay there and watch. She smiled bitterly at Sasuke who seem to yell at her to stop whatever she was planning to do.

Sasuke looked at her with terrified eyes, convincing her to stop, that he was fine. But no, she didn't listen to him and mouthed the words he didn't want to hear at this time… her sad parting words that struck his heart deep.

_I love you, Sasuke-kun…_

"SAKURAAA!"

Her body fell unconscious as Houkou gave its one last cry before vanishing. The whole temple became dark, not a single evidence of light was seen, but only darkness. It was silent only the Uchiha's grumbles were heard.

"You fucking bastard!" Sasuke yelled, activating his Sharingan.

"Oh really."

The two men felt the ground beneath them shake uncontrollably, the huge wooden doors suddenly forced to open as strong currents of wind began to enter and circle around where Sakura was before. The wind suddenly turned into a cloud of dust, going higher and higher as it formed a figure of a fox. A purple light glowed from below, as the mist took form, furs as dark as the night spread around as curls of tails began to swish in dangerous motion. The snout was the last to form, its eyes still closed as if waiting for a soul to possess it. Its chest had a black empty crystal that will soon be occupied.

From below, a figure rose, radiated from the purple glow on the ground. She wore a dark sleeveless dress that flowed elegantly to her knees. Her long pink hair twirled around her face, with eyes that remained closed. Her cat features vanished, transformed back to her original frame.

Sasuke wasn't stunned or amazed. He wasn't looking at the Sakura he knows. This was a different girl. It is not her.

Her eyes slowly opened in which Sasuke felt his sickening defeat.

A pair of cold emerald eyes gazed directly at them… so empty it held no emotions at all.

From the empty crystal placed at the chest of the black fox, several ropes launched themselves towards her, wrapping around the girl like snakes. In a blink of an eye, she was gone in the ground, only to be seen inside the crystal slowly locking her inside.

"It is done."

As soon as Akito said those words, the beast opened its eyes, gaining its soul. Its crimson eyes glowered below the men, growling dangerously as it took a huge step, destroying the marbled floor. Its sharp teeth bore, itching the nerve to bite and kill.

Akito smiled, awed at the success of his plan. The ninja nations will now beg to him, offering with various deals as he was going to be feared by all the shinobis. He stared at the Uchiha, smirking arrogantly before he left, deciding to watch the battle that will soon begin.

"See you in the afterlife, Sasuke Uchiha." He vanished into thin air, his presence completely erased.

"Shit."

He found himself face to face with the huge creature that can simply break his bone with a smack of its huge paws on him. He tried to free himself from the chain, his whole body squished around it. The fox's eyes flared in fury and raised its paw.

"Damn it!" he cursed and felt his eyes closed, preparing himself for the impact that will not only break every bone in his body, but could be the cause of his death.

He waited… but nothing came. Then he heard a voice.

"This is the last time I'm saving your ass, bastard!"

A dozen of Naruto's hold the paw, while the real one dragged him out of the temple to see the others bracing themselves at the whole building shook, small cracks appearing on every part of it. They were all shocked at the monstrous howl that gave shivers down their spines. Neji appeared before the two, using his gentle fist, he broke the chain holding Sasuke, freeing him from the vice-like grip.

"Where's Sakura-chan teme? Don't tell me that'-"

"Naruto! Get away from there!" Kiba yelled, as a huge blast caught them all off guard. Huge debris came raining down in the forest, the ninjas finding a safe place to avoid getting hit. As dusts from the impact subsided, they were all stunned to see the beast, standing on fours as it began to scan with furious eyes.

"T-that's Sakura-chan's Spirit?"

"I'll explain everything later, dobe. You have to find Akito first and defeat him."

"My team will handle him." Neji declared, parting ways from the two. He disappeared in the thick bushes, with two figures following him from behind.

Sasuke and Naruto met the others as they hid from the angry eyes of the fox that started its rampage. It howled at the full moon before smashing a bunch of trees ahead of it with a long swish of one of its tail.

"That's one huge beast." Shikamaru remarked, muttering a 'troublesome' at the end. "Where's Neji?"

"They'll take down Akito, while we stop this thing." Naruto replied, cracking his knuckles, hyped up.

"Sakura… is inside the crystal." Sasuke said, looking up to find the crystal covered with clouds of mist.

_I-if you have to kill Sakura-chan… please do it._

"Something wrong, teme?"

"Tsunade told me… even if we managed to defeat Akito, we cannot stop Houkou unless Sakura wakes up from her trance or-"

"You'll kill Sakura?" It was Ino who butted in, followed by murmurs of Kiba and the others who huddled up together.

"Seriously? There could be another way!"

Sasuke closed his eyes shut and thought. There was no way he could kill her with his own hands. An image of him, jabbing his katana inside the crystal where she sleeps and awakens her with a smile as blood trickled down her mouth… No. He wanted to be with her again. The promise he'll never abandon.

"The crystal." He suddenly spoke out, as the others looked at him oddly but Shikamaru understood what he meant, a plan finally forming inside his clever mind.

"Everyone, listen to me."

* * *

Akito wondered where the Uchiha and his friends are. Standing on a huge tree branch that was just behind the storming fox that emitted fire from its mouth, destroying a long path of trees as they all turned into ashes, he observed the area where the temple was once standing.

"Fear the trio of youth!"

With quick reflexes, he easily dodged the deadly kick of a man in green spandex as he complimented his speed. His amber eyes then darted at the other figures, one male and female that showed up behind the odd guy.

"You think you outnumber me?" Akito asked them.

"You think you're strong enough to defeat us?" Neji smirked, positioning himself.

"This is what assholes pay for when they hurt our friends!"

Lee nodded dramatically before charging head on at Akito, countering his kicks and punches with dodges.

"This will be entertaining." He muttered, gazing up above to find hundreds of kunais raining down on him with speed.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Swarms of bugs began to emerge from Shino, heading towards the fox that suddenly became irritated as it hissed viciously. One of its tails began to create winds that slowly became huge, its mouth breathing out sparks of flame. Its whole view was covered with millions of tiny bugs that tried to attach themselves to it. Greatly irritated, it fired the wind along with fire that blended creating a deadly wall of flames, consuming huge amounts of bugs. It turned at to face Shino, opening its mouth once more to release another scorching batch of fire. Its throat was ablaze, ready to fire but it found itself unable to move a single muscle.

"K-kage mane no jutsu, success." Shikamaru panted out, shaking as he tried to hold the beast in place.

It roared in anger, forcing itself to move and attack, its tails glowed in different colors, merging slowly, resisting the shadow bind as they formed a bright light that slowly faded into black.

"Shit!" the shadow user began to focus more, gnashing his teeth at the amount of chakra he was losing.

_**Kuchiyose no jutsu!**_

A large snake sprang out from the puff, coiling its whole body around the tails, ruining its attack. The dark glow quickly vanished, causing the fox to be angrier, moving violently against its captors. Shikamaru silently thanked the Uchiha for the swift move and watch as the others did their parts. Chouji transformed into his huge self, his gigantic arms securing its front legs to lessen Shikamaru's strain on his technique.

"Should I?" Ino asked, staring at his boyfriend for approval.

"No. It's too dangerous."

He heard her wail in disappointment as he saw Kiba and Akamaru along with Naruto and his two clones creating a ball of chakra. He hoped his plan won't fail. It was all he could think of fast, before the creature creates more damages. Holding the creature in at least a few minutes to give time to Naruto as he creates his Rasenshuriken to shatter the crystal and save Sakura.

"Now Naruto-kun!"

"Yosh! Let's go Kiba!"

Kiba and Akamaru were the first to charge, both twisting in the air forming two tornados that gave a direct hit at the jerking fox's chest, an earsplitting growl erupting from it. But it wasn't over yet, from behind the dropping Kiba was Naruto with a huge ball of shuriken that glowed in bright blue chakras.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN!"

He threw the shuriken as a shining metals from nowhere appeared that will surely hit Naruto if not countered immediately. _That Akito ass!_

"Naruto-kun!"

Hearing Hinata's voice, the blond twisted in the air, merely dodging the said weapon but missed his chest that can cause his instant death, but his arm and leg were not spared, the blades sinking in his skin as his body slammed on the ground with a painful crack.

The wail of the fox turned the attention of everyone to it, Naruto's jutsu grinding at the surface of the solid crystal that slowly created tiny fractures, smoke emerging from it. The ninjas moved away, Shikamaru releasing his Shadow Bind with Chouji who quickly ran for cover, while Sasuke stood, watching and hoping it will shatter.

* * *

"That's-"

"Looks like they've done it."

Akito's eyes widened at the explosion in the fox's chest, his whole body boiling in anger. He faced the Hyuuga who smirked mockingly at him, along with the other two. He screamed in anger, releasing a huge amount of chakra, various weapons appearing surrounding them all. He will not accept defeat, he can never be defeated. Flashing the three with a hollow smile, the weapons charged them, but Neji quickly defended them, using his Kaiten.

Akito quickly fled, heading towards his creation, cursing when he saw the huge fissure on the crystal that holds the vessel. _You little pricks don't know how to give up don't you?_

His eyes scanned the area and saw the blond that was lying on the ground. Gazing between Houkou and Naruto, he formed a plan, regaining his mood to fight. He chanted silently, gaining power to control the beast that turned its attention towards ninjas that will surely hinder his plan.

Hearing the enchantments, the beast's tails whooshed around the whole area, knocking several trees around and sending huge ripples of winds that sent the shinobis to stumble on different directions, all unable to move. To his luck, Sasuke landed meters away from his injured friend as his blood continued to gush out from his wound. But he was taken aback when he felt the fox's gaze on them, lightning sprung from the sky, hitting one of its tails to charge. A cry was heard from the animal, as it faced the small figure that tried to stand but the blade sank deeper in his leg, decreasing his ability to stand.

The lightning tail pointed towards the blond, bolts of dangerous electricity cackled at the tail as it slowly grew bigger. Naruto watched in horror, knowing if he didn't do anything, he'll be sent straight to his grave.

Akito gave a laugh of mockery; his twisted eyes watching the whole scene unfold. One dies, then everyone will follow.

With a growl, the creature released the beam of lightning heading straight towards the defenseless ninja, creating a huge pathway as it went leaving his other comrades to watch in horror, shouting his name. Naruto felt his body hit the ground wondering how could he be slammed again on the floor unless he was thrown.

"No! TEME!"

Right before his azure eyes, he saw his friend take the damage, his whole body engulfed at the ball of lightning.

"SASUKE-TEME!"

Naruto yelled, crawling on the ground, waiting for the smoke to subside. "Bastard! You fucking bastard!"

He felt the flow of hot liquid staining his face, unable to absorb what had just happened. He continued to shout incoherent words, feeling angry at his 'heroic' deed. He could've at least defended himself, but no, he just took it all like his body can endure the attack.

"Bastard! Answer me!"

He gasped at the sight. He blinked twice making sure it wasn't an illusion, that Sasuke used a genjutsu on him. But it was real, there he was, lying on breathlessly on the ground like oxygen ran out. His whole body was coated with his own blood that slowly pooled below him. Electricity was still discharging from as light blue glows blinked in some parts of his body.

"N…naru…to…"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

* * *

**R**ead**&R**eview :3

BTW! Do I write the fighting scenes OKAY? I mean, I really suck in action thingies but I love to watch movies that contains bombs and wars.

Please tell me! I'm dying to know! T.T


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

This is probably the shortest chapter I have ever made! Sorry! T.T But hey, this is the second to the last chapter, meaning the next one to come out is the **last**. OMFG. NYUUUUUUUU! Hope you'll like this one and the previous one, and SORRY again if they both lacked emotions again. :(( *sigh* I'm too happy to write sad scenes but I tried my best :D I'll try to finish chap. 17 since I'll be going to be busy in the next few days, school is NEAR! SOMEONE KILL ME NOW! Or rather not, I'll be able to see my crush again! *squeals* Oh and BTW, I'll have a freaking surprise to everyone! MWAHAHA!

BRACE YOURSELVES!

Ciao! Ciao!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ish not mine

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

_GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_

"N-naruto-kun?"

Her voice only reverted throughout the endless hall of nothingness. She sat, hugging her knees as she reflected on her mistakes. How useless she was back then? She cannot save her own friend, especially Xhaino whom Akito haven't mentioned as soon as she arrived. _Gomenasai…_ she wiped a single tear knowing she'd been fooled. But it didn't caused her to give up, Sasuke was there to defeat Akito and stop her. A smile of hope plastered on her face. Realizing she was still sealed away so as not to intervene Akito's plan, the place was quiet. It was so silent before she heard that familiar voice. It was killing her, wondering what's happening outside. Did Naruto tried to stop Sasuke from piercing his sword into her? She tried to recall what had happened before, but her head only ached, forbidding her.

She knew she has no right to control her power, for Akito chanted a ritual that disables her ability to control the Spirit. It was the final stage, to unleash the Dark one; she must submit herself to the enchantment and her Light soul be locked inside an empty space. With emotions so depressing, no wonder Akito showed her parents, the Dark conquers her, holding the desire to destroy and slay. She learned that the purpose of the Dark Houkou was to become a killing machine, perfectly made for gruesome wars.

_DON'T DIE ON ME BASTARD!_

Again she heard Naruto's angry yet sad voice from afar. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the 'bastard' knowing all too well who it is. What was happening? She stood up, her white dress cascading down her knees as she walked slowly. She wasn't supposed to hear anything; she was sealed, locked away from them. But how?

_SASUKE-TEME!_

"Sasuke-kun…" Her small intake of steps became a brisk walk, her heart picking up a pace as she neared the noise getting louder. What happened to him? Why was Naruto calling out to him with a voice that stifled a cry? She hurried until a small light appeared in her sight. Her bare feet took another step, finding herself swallowed by the light.

The fox let out another growl, shaking its head. From the shattered crystal where the sleeping girl stood, a bright light radiated, catching attention as the figure, which was held by special ropes, twitched as though waking up from a long dream. She slowly lifted her head, her once shut eyes revealed a pair of emerald orbs that studied her surroundings.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

She searched for the voice but didn't found the owner. Instead, a body that slowly loses his life caused her to ignore everything but that person himself and the sound of her hammering heart. She felt her chest being struck deeply with an arrow, biting her quivering lip as she continued to gaze at **him**_**.**_

"S…s-sasuke…kun…"

Her eyes stung the moment his name left her lips, a strangled cry escaping her throat. She blinked twice, hoping when she'd open her eyes she'll find him standing. But no, he was on the verge of dying, because he wanted to protect her even if his life is on the line.

… _I'll protect you no matter the cost…_

"No… Sasuke-kun…"

Flashes of him when she first met him came running on her mind.

"_Sasuke-kun! Xhaina-chan's not here!"_

"_So?"_

"_Can I sleep with you again?" _

She winced at the memory. Trembling inside the crystal where she can clearly see his dying figure.

"_I'm scared Sasuke-kun…"_

"_Don't underestimate an Uchiha, Sakura."_

"TEME!"

Her emerald orbs stared at him, flinching as he coughed out blood, forcing himself to talk. His system was slowly shutting down, he can barely feel his heart pumping out life. But the fact that he was going to die didn't make him regret at his own actions, a smile tugging on his bloody lips as he saw the real Sakura. _Looks like I have to look all lifeless before she fucking wakes up._

If he can only hear her voice again before he dies… but with his entire body damaged, looking at her pretty face was enough. He can clearly see her face tainted with her tears, shouting words he can barely hear but reading her mouth, she was calling out to him, pleading for him to stay awake. But his strength wasn't enough, he can barely take in air.

"SASUKEE!"

She yelled helplessly, trying to unbind the ropes that held her in place, preventing her to go near him. As her eyes blinked away the tears that blurred her vision, she felt her heart drop as he saw him smile at her, silently telling her everything's going to be fine, but his mouth moved, mouthing the words that should make her jump with joy instead more tears fell as she saw him stopped breathing…

_I love you too, Sakura._

**IIEEEE!**

The crystal she was in shattered as the fox hollered in great pain. A blinding light engulfed Sakura as she screamed, the ropes that once bound her turned into speckles of dust freeing her. From the sky, the clouds circled around the huge creature, strong whirlwinds enclosed it merged with lightning. The whole forest seemed to be in storm, as the impact caused trees to bend, thousands of leaves mingling with the spinning atmosphere.

Sakura felt power returning back to her, as Sasuke's words made her heart snap. The fox was wrapped with her light, as it screeched in pain while being devoured with her new found strength. Inside the barrier the enclosed her, the beast faded into tiny glitters of dust, leaving her floating in the air like an angel sent from the heavens. She slowly descended, her bare feet touching the dirty ground as she ran towards the person she loved.

"Sasuke-kun!"

She knelt and cradled him in her arms, brushing away his raven locks to find his eyes closed. Her fingers wiped away the blood that stained his face, trembling as her thumb grazed over his lips. Her first kiss came replaying on her mind, a stifled whimper of pain erupted from her throat.

"H-how could you…" she whispered softly, biting back her cry, "Y-you p-promised to protect me… you bastard." She searched for his hand, squeezing it tightly, hoping he's just asleep. But her mind told her to quit thinking about stupid things. She shut her eyes tightly, bringing up his hand to her face. She rubbed her cheek on his palm, then slowly brushed her lips to his forehead as light glowed from her.

"I…I love you… Sasuke-kun." She murmured before they were both consumed in a radiance that lighted the whole area.

* * *

"Ne Neji-kun, I think you overused your gentle fist on him."

Tenten poked the unconscious Akito on the ground after being hit by Neji's Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō (Eight Trigrams 128 Palms) as he finished his chants thinking he had escaped the trio. Neji didn't respond, but continued to watch the turn of events. He saw the Uchiha getting hit by the lightning beam and almost felt terrified. He didn't expect him to take the damage fearlessly. But now that Sakura was back again, hoping she had the power to revive him back, his instincts told him to trust the girl.

He saw the light expand, igniting the entire forest including them. As soon as the beam hit his skin, he felt his whole body regain strength, like he was freshened up. He stared at Lee who received several bruises from the previous fight and was surprised to see him all revved up. Punching his fists in the air as he exclaimed the "Power of Youth" ending up in the dreaded 'Nice guy pose'.

"Looks like this thing heals."

"Hn."

Naruto felt the pain fade away, jerking his arm several times and twisting his leg to find that the wounds are gone in an instant. He sat up and looked at Sakura who hugged Sasuke, her emerald orbs closed as though she was focusing something. But once his azure eyes landed on his friend, he became surprised to find his injuries being healed.

Averting his gaze, he saw his other friends standing up like they just woke up from a deep sleep. Their attention was focused on the two glowing people, smiling lightly knowing everything will be alright.

"Aren't they so sweet?" Ino heaved out a sigh, hugging Shikamaru from behind, her baby blue eyes twinkling in delight.

"It's good to hear that no one died." Kiba remarked, watching the sun slowly rising from the horizon. He stood beside Shino, quietly watching the forest turn back into its normal gloomy appearance as Sakura's power diminished. They saw her body fall on top of Sasuke, smiling lightly when she heard his steady heart beat before closing her eyes into sleep.

* * *

**R**ead**&R**eview! :D


	17. Chapter 17

**NYUUU! CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Tada! Hiya everyone. So yeah, this is the last chapter and I can't believe I'm ending this Thanks so much for the reviews and faves coz without 'em I won't be able to finish it. Oh and the surprise! I drew something! *evil grin* Finally, my recently created DA account will have something. mwahaha! So there. That's all I can rant for now. teehee! And oh oh BTW! I'm so sorry if I made Sasuke sound weak *cries* I really did punish him, always getting his ass saved by Naruto. GOMEN!

So here you go, chappie 17. Enjoy ^^

Ciao! Ciao!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ish not mine

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

"You sure about this?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. Don't worry about me; I need to help out in the Himura case."

It was a day after the big fight that damaged one fourth of forest, located at the north of Konoha. Many travellers and shinobis were surprised at the impact it had done. People living nearby had seen the bright light that consumed the whole forest on that night, and the howl of a monstrous beast that gave them fear. Even Konoha didn't miss effect of the battle, receiving bits of shaking ground.

"Does Sakura know?" the voice asked in a worried tone, it was the Hokage.

"Just hand this to her and everything will be fine."

The two females stared at the silent figure that had been asleep for twenty-four hours since she was brought back along with the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan. The Hokage felt a big relief as she saw them entering the village gates. It was like, she hasn't been breathing the whole time they were in the mission. For them to successfully accomplish the mission without getting severe injuries felt like she'd won a ninja war.

"I'm glad Sakura-hime and the others defeated Akito." She brushed her fingertips on the girl's face before turning to leave.

"Are you coming back?"

"Of course. Plus I trust the Uchiha in taking _good_ care of her."

A snicker erupted from Tsunade's lips while taking a peek at the other figure that also occupies the same room. It was a request made by the Rookie 9 and without Naruto's constant babbling that irritated her causing her patience to quickly vanish; she would've settled separate rooms for the two. _Love birds huh?_ She thought smiling mentally. The young Uchiha also slept for a whole day, probably still in the process of recovering his strength. She was utterly shocked when Naruto told her that Sakura revived him with her power.

"I should get going." Her crimson eyes closed as she left the room, leaving Tsunade alone watching the two people in silence.

* * *

_Chirp. Chirp. Chirp._

_Twitch. Twitch._

Uchiha Sasuke wondered why are there still _annoying_ birds in **heaven**. Shouldn't it be quiet and peaceful? But why would be in heaven in the first place? Perhaps the birds are the torture in hell since he hated them very much. He moved and was shocked to feel the soft hug of the material beneath him. It was too comfortable to be placed in hell.

_**Heaven or hell, we are NOT dead you big dumb ass!**_

_What are you-_

_**OPEN YOUR GODDAMN EYES.**_

Following his inner consciousness, he squinted at the beaming rays of the sun that hit his face. Blinking to clear his vision, he saw his surroundings painted in white and peach. He was lying beside a window, a small table placed beside it and that he was indeed in a bed. He tried to sit up, but the moment his muscles moved, he winced, sending him back to bed (A/N: The bed is elevated at the upper/head part! XD). He scanned his surroundings and saw a streak of pink.

"Sakura? How-"

"About time you wake up, TEME!"

That loud obnoxious voice caught his attention as he whirled his head around and saw the blond ninja smiling widely at him. He stood at the edge of his bed, an accusing finger pointed at him. The Uchiha rolled his eyes at the sight of him and ignored him causing a smack of Naruto's hand on his arm that was still in pain.

"What the FUCK was that for?" He seethed, clenching his fists under the covers. The contact sent jolts of pain throughout his whole body, a stifled laugh choking Naruto. He muttered an apology and sat on the window pane watching the completely annoyed Uchiha glaring daggers at him.

"Sorry teme. Just happy that you're finally awake after twenty-four fucking hours!" the hyper ninja exclaimed.

"Hn. How the hell am I alive?"

With his lips he pointed towards the sleeping girl as a response to his question. When he received an unsatisfied grunt, Naruto sighed and began explaining the whole scene after he 'died'. Starting from his 'lame and unromantic' confession according to the blond who was almost Amaterasu'ed by Sasuke's sharingan to Sakura's snapped emotions that destroyed Akito's incantation, hence receiving the power to revive him back…

_**And accomplish our second goal… -sigh- I'M SO EXCITED! I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT!**_

"But your confession-"

"**Naruto.**"

"Was really helpful and I just hope you _mean _itTeme."

His last statement sent silence infesting the whole room. Naruto held a serious expression, staring intensely at Sasuke who looked away while in deep thought. He glanced at the still resting girl who looked peaceful, breathing evenly. He thought; does he really love her? Or the words just came out suddenly…

"Oi!"

_**SMACK!**_

_Hiss. Glare. Sharingan activates._

"Chill Sasuke teme!" Raising his hands in apology while smiling sheepishly, Naruto felt great seeing the Uchiha twitch in pain. Truly, it is rare for _the_ Uchiha Sasuke to be in excessive pain after battle since it was always he who ends up crippled in bed. Such authority he has right now as another smack was tempting his hands.

"Anyway, I better get going. I have to ask Baa-chan about something. And remember; exclude your clan restoring urges if you're thinking about your love for Sakura-chan!"

He almost, **almost** hit a direct flame attack on Naruto's too happy face, disappearing in an instant, leaving him alone in the room again.

_**Well, for once I agree with the dobe. Aside from our sexual-**_

_Shut it._

… _**to screw her senselessly once we return to the mansion-**_

_Will you just shut up for once?_

_**...**_

_Finally, fucking son of a bitch._

_**I do like Sakura-chan!**_

_I told you to shut up-_

_**FOR ONCE. And I did! Stop denying it you emotional dumb ass. You love her.**_

_How the hell did you know?_

_**Coz I… AM YOUR GODDAMN FUCKING CONSCIENCE! I AM **__**THE**_ _**EXPRESSIVE UCHIHA SASUKE! One that holds every single emotion you lock in this EMO brain of yours you mother-**_

_I get it. Now fuck off._

_**Pfft .You better confess now. By the way…I still am unhappy that you didn't call me out when you KISSED, or rather FRENCH KISSED Sakura-chan! YOU CHEATER!**_

_Hn. –smirk-_

_**WHY YOU! I could've have made things hotter, like a moaning Sakura-chan while she's trapped between us and a tree –chuckle- while we grind our har-**_

_The reason why I didn't have second thoughts about kissing her, horny asshole._

"Sasuke-kun?"

Her voice disturbed his thoughts, his head instantly turning to see the smiling girl who yawned. Looking at her, he noticed that her cat features were gone. He grunted in reply and closed his eyes reflecting back on his so called feelings. Well she did have an effect on him, especially when she acts strangely on him, recalling Kazehime's threat. And the way he got angry when she didn't tell him the truth, he felt extreme pain on that.

_**Like I've said… WE FUCKING LOVE HER! Minus the sexual urges!**_

"Sasuke-kun!"

He felt her weight on top of his body, which meant… nothing. He felt nothing, no freaking pain at all. He stared at the snuggling girl on top of him, giggling lightly to herself. "Sakura, did you do-"

"Hai Sasuke-kun. I heard you whine a while ago so… Sakura-chan thinks you're not fully healed yet." She looked up and smiled giddily like nothing happened at all. Everything about the gruesome battle that almost killed him and lost Sakura was forgotten. But the most important thing was that, Akito is gone.

"Neh is Sasuke-kun's mission… done?" he heard her mumble, frowning as she stared sideways changing the mood. Even without her cat ears, he can imagine them facing down whenever she experiences sadness. He scowled at this, hating it to the core and motioned to sit up. Facing her with jade orbs still not looking at his, he replied.

"So?"

"Uhm… I can't stay with you anymore."

"Why?"

He raised an eyebrow and waited for her answer. She's leaving?

_**HOLY SHIIIIIT! I WON'T LET HER GET AWAY! MUST. HAVE. SAKURA!**_

"Isn't it I only stayed at your place since you have to protect me-"

_Oof!_

"Says who?"

Sakura blinked twice and realized she pulled into his chest, perfectly hearing his heartbeat. His hand was flat on her back, causing her to blush furiously and her own heartbeat to quicken its pace. It was really, really rare for him to show little affections, Sakura thought. Plus being always by his side… the idea made her blush increase, feels so safe. _If Kaa-san is still here, I bet she'll have no second thoughts on making Sasuke my husband… kyaaah!_ Images of him and her being crowned as the prince and princess caused a fluttery feeling to surge inside her, _Sasuke-kun suits the prince outfit… waah! Why am I even thinking about this?_ Her thoughts were only disturbed when he called her with a slightly irritated voice. Panicking, she quickly made an answer, noticing she hasn't answered him yet and to have some fun for a while… evil smile.

"Nyaah. I thought I'm going to sleep with Neji-kun." She nuzzled his chest, giggling when he scoffed. Sakura wondered why Sasuke has a very addictive scent, grateful that her cat senses are now gone or else she has to fight the temptation of sticking to the Uchiha until forever.

_**Why that Hyuuga! WHAT'S IN HIM THAT SHE ALWAYS GOES FOR THAT FUCKING PUPILESS FAG!**_

"Tch."

She looked up and poked his cheek, grinning cheekily when he raised an eyebrow. "Sasuke-kun's… jealous?" He caught her index finger and answered a very firm "No." But Sakura noted the vein that popped out the moment 'Neji-kun' was mentioned.

"You're a bad liar Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed using her other hand to poke his cheek, enjoying what she was doing.

"There's nothing to be jealous of."

Uchiha Sasuke has the urge to Tsukiyomi Hyuuga Neji. He is not angry at him. _**We're just fucking jealous!**_ But he knew Sakura was only playing around him, but every single time Neji comes out of her mouth it was so damn annoying. Putting that aside he should already be grateful since Hyuuga can never touch Sakura the way he does, like hugging and giving her piggy back rides. He can never touch her smooth skin. Che. _No fucking way._

_**Is it bad to be so possessive over our freakin' mistress? I only want her to say Sasuke-kun here, Sasuke-kun there, with a bit of 'harder Sasu-'**_

_Shut. The. Fuck. Up._

"Neh Sasuke-kun… anou… can I ask you something?" She finally faced him, her blush still visible on her face.

"Hn."

She opened her mouth, but closed it again, feeling so nervous about the question she'll ask. Sure he was protecting her and makes sure she's always fine, but it was all part of his mission. She mentally cried, hating herself for remembering it. But it was the key that made her gain control over her power, his words saved her.

"Your question?"

"Uhmm…"

She looked sideways.

"Does Sasuke-kun…"

He stared at her impatiently, wondering if Neji's name will come out again.

"Means… his…" She gulped, biting her lip nervously before staring at his onyx orbs.

"… I love you?" Her hands covered her reddened face, unable to face the result pondering if he'll just scowl and tell her it was all part of the plan; raise an eyebrow like he knows nothing at all; tell her that she was just dreaming; Gaah. Rejection is too much.

He smirked at her, seeing where this was going. He removed her hands, revealing a blushing Sakura then asked her. "Do you mean yours?"

She nodded slowly and was shocked when he gave a low chuckle, sending shivers down her spine. His face leaned towards her, his breath fanning her face with his smirk still plastered on his handsome face.

"So am I."

Giving her no chance to retort, he sealed her lips, catching her off guard at his sudden act. He pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss missing the taste of her strawberry lips. She shyly responded, tugging at his shirt as she felt her body lying on top of his with his hand securing her back while the other tangled on her hair. He licked her lip asking for an entrance which she hesitantly granted, moaning softly when she felt his tongue enter coaxing hers to play with his.

_**OHHH… GAWD. Such sweet delicious mouth! I wanna tongue fuck her!**_

Her hands reached for his raven hair still drowned in their passionate kiss, wanting more of the Uchiha. She felt his hand travel down to her back in a slow manner causing her to slip out a soft mewl in his mouth, blushing furiously in her current situation.

Too busy in their passionate make-out session, they failed to notice another presence that entered the room and gasped at the glorious sight. A very dominant Uchiha who had his hands wrapped around the girl, while he ravished her mouth fiercely whilst Sakura seemed to be the submissive one caused the intruder to blush and quickly gained her composure.

_Ahem!_

They instantly pulled apart, panting heavily as they faced the **Hokage**.

"H-h-hokage-s-sama!" the girl stuttered, sitting up her face darker than red. Sasuke only remained silent, blaming himself mentally for not noticing Tsunade's presence.

_**FUCKING BIG BREASTED OLD HOKAGE! SHE RUINED IT!**_

_Shut up! It's your fault we didn't notice her!_

_**Uh-huh! It's not my fault I was too enticed in our goddamn French kiss with her! I wonder if she can deep-**_

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Sorry if I…" she fake coughed, "interrupted your _heated_ discussion. You may continue after I checked up on you."

The Hokage hid her evil smile unable to believe that Uchiha Sasuke is one hell of a kisser. She was damn right sure he was the one who initiated it. There is no single way, innocent Sakura would do that. She sighed in frustration, _Damn. I should've brought a camera or something._

Her plan was to only give something to Sakura and check their conditions after Naruto visited her in the office telling her that Sasuke was already awake and that he still is in pain. Worried she hastily went to the hospital expecting them to behave in their own beds, not tangled in a single bed; particularly Sasuke's with Sakura on top of him as they kissed passionately with a bit of moans that really made Tsunade's innocent eyes widen. Who would've thought Sasuke has hormone rage? _Well, what do you expect from a shinobi who wants to repopulate his clan?_

"Seeing your earlier act tells me that you're both free to go, right Sasuke?" Her hazel eyes peered over the man who had a cold look in his face, staring at her with bored eyes.

"Hn. What exactly do you want?" He asked her bluntly.

"Hmm… to excited for the next round eh?" She was rewarded with a glare but was unfazed and pulled out something from her pocket. In her hand was a glittering pendant made of ruby, shaped like a petal of cherry blossom. Its lace was made of a silky white ribbon. Sakura stared at the object intensely; it was familiar, she'd seen it a countless times when she was a child.

"Kaa-san…"

Tsunade handed the necklace to the girl who seemed confused but relieved. She looked up and asked the hokage.

"How did you get this? Only Xhaina…" She stopped in mid-sentence, a smile grazing her lips as she realized one thing. "She's safe." She whispered in relief, closing the important material in her hand. It belonged to her mother, and it was supposed to be given to her once she and Akito gets married.

"Kaa-san must have given it to Xhaina-chan before we escaped…"

"She told me she won't be back for a while and that she trusts Sasuke in taking _good_ care of you." She chuckled evilly getting the idea why Xhaina emphasized the 'good' part.

She motioned her leave, glancing at the two for the last time before walking away. The room was once again in silence as Sakura gazed at the necklace then asked for Sasuke's help to place it on hers. Even without Xhaina by her side, the thought of her alive and well was a big relief. Without her, she won't be able to overcome the loss of her parents and keep in mind that they'll always watching her from behind. Once tied, the girl faced him with a confused look recalling Tsunade's earlier statement then suddenly blurted out.

"Sasuke-kun, what does she mean by another round?"

He raised his eyebrow in amusement but slowly, his smug smirk carved into his face causing Sakura to blush madly. Looking around to make sure no one's going to interrupt them again; he whispered something hotly in her ear that made her gulp and the sound of a body hitting the mattress echoed in the room. He deserves a reward doesn't he? Taking care of a very teasing half human, half neko is a huge pain in the crotch especially when she's oblivious to her actions.

"S-sasuke-kun?" She stared nervously his onyx orbs that eyed her like a prey. And to make things worse, she was now below him, meaning, no escape. Kyaah.

"So where we Sakura?" He asked her playfully, his lips grazing on her neck ready to nip her smooth skin. He was answered by a wail from the girl that helplessly pushed him away while turning into a shade of his favorite food. Too bad she tastes better than tomatoes.

_**MWAHAHAHA! Finally! About fucking time we fuck the shit out of Sakura-chan! Note to self, Amaterasu every single disturbance!**_

**The End :)**

* * *

**R**ead**&****R**eview :3__

Is the ending OK? Or something's lacking? :O_**  
**_


End file.
